Ragnarok
by Arken Elf
Summary: Todo lo que tiene un principio tiene un fin. Las promesas no deben ser tomadas a la ligera y las cuentas de la vida siempre se deben saldar. Talion Ragnarok, luz y oscuridad, la misión final.
1. Prólogo

**Ragnarok**

**Prólogo**

_Notas del Autor…_

_Esta historia marca el final de una etapa, de un universo alterno conocido como Talión. Agradecemos a todos aquellos que nos han acompañado a lo largo de estos humildes escritos esperando hayan sido de su agrado._

_Atentamente sus Autoras Tavata y Arken elf._

……………………………………..

Existen miles de situaciones, eventos y vivencias que pasan a través del tiempo, trazando situaciones, creando universos, integrando fantasías y realidades.

Presenciando miles de historias que se mezclan para separarse al final. Un toque es más que suficiente para que un camino vire, para que un ente crezca o se desarrolle, para que alcance la magnitud del éxito; brille en lo más alto o para extinguirse. Porque esa es la regla de la vida, una marca universal que indica que todo lo que tiene su principio, también debe tener fin.

………………………………………….

**Talión "Ragnarok"**

…………………………………………..

¿Nunca te preguntaste que había más allá? No me refiero al horizonte, a las estrellas, o a los universos que nos rodean, me refiero aquello que nos hace reales, al destino que tarde o temprano alcanzaremos, el punto en el que nos reuniremos.

Las palabras resonaban con una suave voz, melodiosa y tímida, la misma que ilumino la vida de un ser mucho tiempo atrás, aquella que dirigió un destino hacia un paso diferente, creyendo, confiando, amando.

-Es una pregunta interesante- Se escucho la respuesta.

Un par de ópticos carmesí se reflejaron entre esa oscuridad que embargaba las viejas construcciones, entre las luces artificiales que adornaban el lugar.

¿Cuántas veces había confundido esa mirada?, ¿Cuántas veces había deseado que fuese alguien más?.

-Pero sin importar cual sea la respuesta, jamás se sabrá la verdad; hasta que el momento llegue- Continuo ese ente de cromas negros, aproximándose a la joven femme. Una amiga, quien volvía para rendir honores aquel que tanto amo, un amigo, un confidente. Su hermano.

-Lo extraño- Susurró volviendo la atención a ese cielo estrellado, permitiendo que el toque suave de las luces jugase con su delicada forma. Sus brazos recorrieron su estructura hasta alcanzar el punto donde reposaba su chispa, con el dolor oculto tras el verde esmeralda de sus ópticos.

-Se que debo seguir adelante, que debo continuar, eso es lo que él hubiese querido-Continuo sin mirar a su acompañante. –Pero hay ocasiones en las que no puedo simplemente olvidar, hay momentos en los que su recuerdo me caza; en esos sueños donde puedo sentir su chispa brillar como si estuviese realmente ahí- Finalizo.

El mecha le miro sin responderle, él no sabía que decir. –A veces quisiera que estuviera aquí, mil veces desee tener su experiencia, conocer su opinión, tener su sensibilidad- Pensó tomando la mano de la joven con lentitud y delicadeza.

-Lo entiendo- Sonrío, -mirando sus ópticos, admirando ese tono, tan sutil, tan suave, pero al mismo tiempo lleno de soledad y desesperación.

-Eso es porque parte de él se quedo aquí- Comento, -Cuidándote, acompañándote. Jamás te abandono porque siempre fuiste la mitad de su chispa querida Bantha, nunca olvides eso- Finalizo, liberando su mano para alejarse.

"_Peleamos juntos por esa paz, por restablecer esos valores, sacrificaste tu vida por tus ideales, imprimiste sentido en esas vidas vacías antes de dejarnos atrás, por eso sólo me queda proteger aquello que amabas, por honor y lealtad"_

El distintivo sonido de esa transformación se hizo presente, mientras un transam negro se alejaba, atravesando el camino que los rodeaba. Ella se mantuvo en firme sin moverse, observando con atención como la figura desaparecía, entre perdiéndose en esas sombras, aprovechando la oscuridad para marcharse. Con fuerza presiono sus brazos sobre el pecho mientras una lágrima caía recorriendo ese juvenil rostro.

-Tanto tiempo ha pasado querido hermano y aún no puedo dejar de preguntarme, ¿Dónde estas?- Exclamo al viento, consiente de que nadie le respondería jamás.

……………………………………

_Un presentimiento no es sólo la ilusión de un deseo, es la verdad que nos revela el alma._

……………………………………

Dolor… Eso era lo que sentía, dolor y desesperación, sus extremidades agotadas exigían reposo, pero su mente sólo se concentraba en obtener esa añorada libertad.

Libertad; un concepto ajeno y al mismo tiempo deseado, ¿Cómo una mente puede desear algo que no comprende del todo?, El sabía lo que era, pero no recordaba haberla experimentado, como todo lo que le rodeaba. Conceptos básicos, esquemas, descripciones, significados vacíos, explicaciones de palabras, nada más. Su mano se extendió acariciando la superficie fría que le rodeaba, dejando una marca que desapareció casi al momento.

Su procesador no lo podía dejar pasar.

-Escapar, salir de esa prisión- Repetía con insistencia, una orden que simplemente no le dejaría en paz.

La desesperación poseyó esa sencilla chispa, mientras el blanco se entremezclaba con el verde del liquido que le rodeaba, pero esos cromas no le eran familiares. Con angustia observo sus manos, sin entender lo que pasaba, ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada?, ¿Cual era su nombre?, ¿Cual era su origen?, ¿De donde provenía?. Sin más golpeo con fuerza esa superficie transparente.

-¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, ¡Debía averiguar la verdad!- La desesperación creció de manera evidente y cual ataque de adrenalina, el combustible bombeo por esa estructura metálica haciéndolo destrozar el cristal.

Libertad, libertad gritaba esa chispa, adolorida incompleta, cansada.

El líquido cayo sobre el piso, bañando los fragmentos de vidrio a su alrededor. El metal crujió; sin fuerzas para sostenerse, el ente quedo sobre la superficie marcada, mientras su mirada se posaba en ese blanco que le integraba.

-Blanco- Una palabra extraña, pero al mismo tiempo familiar, conocía su significado, comprendía la referencia, pero no sabía el ¿Por qué? . Como pudo intento incorporarse, su ópticos se entrecerraban mientras su visión se perdía momentáneamente, se sentía cansado, sumamente agotado.

Recarga, una simple recarga solucionaría el problema, las señales de alerta desaparecerían, su dolor desaparecería. Los alrededores borrosos dejarían de asemejar sombras sin sentido; sus ópticos se ajustarían para otorgarle claridad.

-Una voz se hizo presente, llamando su atención; un gemido de dolor acompañado del temblor de su propio ser, incapaz de reconocer su propio timbre retrocedió asustado, topándose con una mesa en uno de los costados de la habitación. Él estaba perdido, desorientado. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Su mano recorrió la fría superficie encontrándose con algo terriblemente familiar, la forma de un arma, -Una espada- Corrigió su procesador, la cual reposaba sobre ese mueble, con los restos del carmesí perdidos en el blanco que le recorría.

Una imagen, esa arma acompañada de otra gemela apareció en su mente, antes de desvanecerse.

¿De quien era esa arma?, ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar?

Más preguntas sin respuesta.

Frustrado el mecha tomo la espada, pesada, peligrosa, pero suya. Como si esta hablara, indicándole que su dueño la acaba de encontrar.

Sin embargo al sostenerla pudo sentir la oscuridad rodearle, su chispa se contrajo con terror, con una nueva presencia, una que había estado observándolo. Confundido miro a sus alrededores asustado, ¿Por qué ese extraño sentimiento?, ¿De donde provenía ese temor? Su chispa dolía aumentando poco a poco la intensidad. Su mano temblorosa sostuvo esa sección, tratando de protegerla, pero le parecía algo imposible de realizar, alguien más estaba ahí, observando su sufrimiento, su dolor. Debía encontrarlo, esa presencia que le perseguía que no lo dejaba en paz.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Exclamo adolorido, -¡¿Qué es lo que buscas?!-Prosiguió exaltado.

Pero la oscuridad parecía ser su única compañera en ese momento de necesidad.

………………………………..

Una sonrisa macabra se dibujo irrumpiendo la oscuridad. La sonrisa de un ente oculto en esas tinieblas que envolvían el lugar.

Como disfrutaba causar ese terror, su chispa se iluminaba con fuerza alimentándose del dolor del contrario, como el bien y el mal, como la luz o la oscuridad. Cada uno representaba un lado, un fragmento de esa personalidad destrozada.

-Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos "Avalanche"-Susurro para sí.

………………………………………

_Se dice que la ignorancia es una bendición, pero el conocimiento lo es aún más._

………………………………………

El odio reprimido, la ira en su más pura expresión, la maldad que todo ser encierra, eso es lo que él era.

-Apocalypse es la denominación- Se escucho, -La frialdad de esa voz perforo los audios del Ferrari de cromas blancos, quien débilmente sostenía esa espada, en un patético intento de defensa.

El mecha negro sonrío, como su gemelo, compartía la misma forma del Ferrari, exceptuando el color, el blanco fue sustituido por el negro, Mientras el rojo en esos ópticos brillo, -Temer es inteligente, temer por lo que pueda venir, temer por la venganza, temer por el futuro, temer de mí- Exclamo caminando hacia él de manera despreocupada, como si fuese parte de ese pasado oculto que no podía recordar.

-Yo soy la furia que te acompaño en batalla, el valor que te incito a continuar, la voz que te aconsejaba, la misma que tendías a ignorar. Tu obsesión te hizo débil, creando un lazo en objetivos sin valor, ¿Creíste que eso te salvaría?, Mira el resultado, eres una decepción- Un viejo argumento, tanto como la guerra que azoto Cybertron, pero si antes había sido ignorado, ahora no será igual.

-Una promesa fue hecha y he venido a cobrar- Finalizo la oración en un tono burlón.

-No habrían más explicaciones, no habría nada que se interpusiera, sólo la verdad de esa mísera existencia, el porque volver. Ignorante de la luz que había abandonado, del paraíso perdido, de la paz.

-¿No me recuerdas?, ¿No tienes idea de quien soy?- Las preguntas eran la burla que revelaba la verdad.

El mecha de cromas claros le observo, no sabía si ese era el nombre adecuado, pero lo era para ese ser despiadado. Por un momento, cerros esos ópticos concentrándose en otras funciones. La debilidad continúo asaltándole. Como un sueño, una pesadilla creada sólo para él.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

Regresando a ese mundo, enfoco sus alrededores notando la situación, el cuarto vacío, el contenedor destrozado, la marca de la vieja espada, pero nada más. Sin ese tenebroso fantasma. ¿Una ilusión? No. La sensación continuaba ahí.

El Ferrari tomo la espada para usarla de apoyo, sin importar lo que sucediese, debía escapar. Huir de ese punto, descubrir la verdad. Con pasos lentos y débiles se alejo dejando marcado el rastro de esas heridas en sus brazos o manos, creados por ese cristal.

El energon goteo levemente, mientras su dueño atravesó con paciencia cada pasillo, la penumbra fue su único acompañante, en esa monótona visión. –Bienvenido seas a mi tiempo, mi querido comandante- Resonó por última vez esa tenebrosa voz.

Bienvenido al Ragnarok.

……………………………………………..


	2. Carmesí

**Capítulo 1**

**Carmesí…**

…………………………………………..

Había comenzado…

Su primer movimiento marcaba el principio en ese juego que el destino había deicidio crear.

………………………………………

_Las coincidencias no existen, son pistas que nos muestran lo que está a punto de pasar._

………………………………………

El mundo había cambiado completamente, en tan poco tiempo; ideales, batallas, misiones, creaciones. Un universo completamente distinto esperaba la llegada de aquel que jamás conocería la paz.

El mecha de cromas oscuros observo a su gemelo partir mientras su risa atravesaba esa estructura, el lugar que lo vio nacer.

Los rastros del viajero enmarcaban la oscuridad creando una línea clara la cual atravesaba la inmensidad del espacio alejándose de él mismo. Apocalypse sonrió imaginando lo que al otro le esperaba. Finalmente había alcanzado su libertad.

-¿Como sería despertar perdido en ese mundo cruel?; en ese universo que tan mal lo había tratado sin memoria de la realidad.

Miles de ideas llegaban a ese procesador, teorías sobre ese oscuro destino, aquel que él planeaba. La cuenta que la vida le cobraba. Era momento; de hacerle pagar.

………………………………………

_No importa lo que uno haga, tarde o temprano todos tienen una deuda que cubrir._

………………………………………

Como un sueño, ella pudo verlo nuevamente, la forma invencible de su hermano recorría los caminos sin preocupación. Una ilusión creada por aquella necesidad que volvía a cada ciclo.

-¿Qué es lo que sentía?, ¿Acaso era la culpabilidad que no le dejaba olvidar?, ¿El no poder cumplir la promesa que hizo tiempo atrás?- Las preguntas resonaban, acompañadas de esa imagen etérea que ella deseaba alcanzar. Sus manos se extendieron hacia el frente, intentando llegar a él, pero jamás logro tocarlo. El fue tan rápido como el viento; como el rayo… jamás le daría alcance.

-¡¡Hermanito mío, por favor no te marches!!- Escucho el grito en esa familiar voz, el timbre que identificaba su pertenencia, mientras la desesperación regresaba. -¿Cuántas veces lo había tenido de frente sin poder siquiera hablar?-

-¡Perdóname por favor!- Exclamo recordando esos últimos momentos en los que lo vio, cuando la fuerza de su presencia lo hizo cambiar, cuando demostró que no era la débil niña que dejo atrás.

-Tú, sólo deseabas protegerme, deseabas tener ese cariño, el valor de la familia en tus manos una vez más- Continuo dejándose caer de rodillas sobre ese imperfecto suelo.

-Pero yo no quise lastimarte, jamás pensé en dejarte; sólo quería que vieras con orgullo en lo que me había convertido, demostrar que yo también podía ser fuerte, como lo eras tú- Las palabras escapaban de su vocalizador, con el dolor de esa chispa arrepentida, la misma que deseaba redimir el error.

-No habrá respuesta aún- Razono; comprendiendo que ese encuentro no era real después de todo.

………………………………………..

_Todos debemos crecer tarde o temprano, alcanzar la meta que buscamos, ser independientes…Aunque sea difícil de entender._

………………………………………_._

La femme abrió sus ópticos, el sonido de turbinas resonó a lo lejos alejando sus horas de recarga, los motores tronaron con fuerza robando la tranquilidad que rodeaba la base con su estruendo, con la vida de volador.

Su procesador agotado trataba de deshacerse de esas extrañas imágenes que le cazaban. No era un castigo real, era la necesidad de entender, de saber... Pero le era difícil concentrarse con esos sonidos poco comunes para los suyos.

-¿Dónde estás?- Susurro volviendo a sus recuerdos, a las memorias del reciente sueño. Las cosas eran tan distintas ahora, pero para ella él no había muerto, sin importar lo que todos afirmarán, algo en su interior le decía que él aún andaba por ahí.

-Mi hermano- Prosiguió incorporándose, -Se que debo ser fuerte, por ti. Como lo fuiste tú por mí- Se dijo enfocando el lugar.

Los sonidos de los Jets resonaron nuevamente atravesando de un lado a otro la base. No podía seguir ahí tenía que alejarse de ese lugar.

Con giros precisos las aeronaves viraron una vez más demostrando su poderío aéreo alejándose una vez más.

…………………………………..

_Sin importar lo que suceda tu recuerdo siempre me acompañará, porque lo que amamos siempre se queda ahí a nuestro lado._

…………………………………..

Desde las sombras, la figura estilizada de una femme cruzada de brazos recargaba su estructura en la pared. Otro fantasma del pasado que parecía volver. El final de una vida o el principio de otra, muchas cosas regresan a su origen, esta vez no parecía ser la excepción de esa antigua regla.

-Sabes- se escucho la voz del ferrari. –Esto será interesante- Prosiguió adoptando un gesto tenebroso, como lo haría cualquier cazador al vigilar a su presa antes de atacar. Su mente seguía calculando posibilidades sobre los actos que se disponía hacer, una vez más estaba libre, para demostrar la razón para la que debió nacer.

El mecha de cromas negros enfoco sus manos con seriedad, pero antes había detalles que debía atender.

La femme camino a otra habitación sin emitir ni un sonido.

……………………………………..

_No hay venganza contra uno mismo, sólo lecciones que debemos aprender…_

……………………………………..

-¿No lo ves?- Prosiguió Apocalypse riendo, disfrutando de su propia perversión - Sólo tendrás que observar, Ver la cara de ese patético transam antes de morir!, escuchar ¡las suplicas de piedad de esa ingenua hermana! A manos mías y de tu última aliada.

-Te quitare todo lo que quieres, tomare aquello que amaste y lo destruiré; usare tus propias manos para destrozar esa realidad, arrancare esas formas, extinguiré esas chispas y tu no lo podrás evitar. Tu esencia se contraerá de dolor, te revolcarás en ese sufrimiento, me rogarás porque le de final. Pero no importa las plegarías que uses Primus no te quiere ni lo hará.

A su espalda una nueva puerta se abrió, indicando el camino que debía seguir, el destino era incierto, doloroso, cruel; pero él entró con paso decidido, lo que venía era el tormento, el suplicio para cualquiera que intentará algo así; pero al deportivo negro no le importó, enfocando su mirada en esa vieja espada, la espada rota que volvió a ser unida; el arma que representaba lo que en realidad odiaba.

-Tú querida acabarás con su chispa- susurro dirigiéndose al arma- en el momento exacto, recuperare a tu gemela y Cybertron llorara lágrimas de pena al distinguir su final…

-Abriré las puertas del infierno, porque sólo yo tengo las llaves para hacerlo…-Finalizo.

…………………………………………..

_No hay accidente real, estos se crean… no se dan._

…………………………………………...

El plateado de su figura se distinguió del resto, el auto viro recorriendo esas viejas calles avanzando hacia cierto bar de la ciudad. No era un sitio común para esa clase de reuniones, pero ahora era el escondite para esa unidad.

Sin revelar la verdad tras esos actos el carro se detuvo en el punto marcado.

La afluencia de clientes era alta, así como la infinidad de contratos que ahí se llevaban a cabo. A lo lejos otra forma oscura le esperaba en un callejón cercano, un escáner carmesí brillo iluminando su paso con peligrosidad.

Era otro encuentro prohibido, otra búsqueda de evidencia.

Pero los dos viejos amigos no permitirían que la historia se repitiera una vez más.

Kitt se transformo finalmente recargándose en el muro continuo, sus alas puerta se relajaron mientras inspeccionaba sus alrededores; el radar marcaba que todo estaba limpio. Esa noche no habría peligro, al menos no referente a su misión.

Loup no tardo en imitarle caminando para posicionarse a su lado.

-No hay mucha información, pero sea lo que sea que está planeando no tiene contemplado a los Aerialbots, ellos fueron asignados a otra base muy lejos de aquí- Se escucho la voz del Audi.

-¿Algún otro movimiento inesperado?- Pregunto el Transam caminando hacia el Bar tranquilamente, las apariencias en ese momento eran importantes.

-No- Fue la simple respuesta del mecha plata; el azul de sus ópticos enfoco los cielos antes de seguirle. -¿Qué sucederá con los seekers?- Prosiguió. El deportivo negro se detuvo, no sabía que responder, ellos eran parte de su unidad después de todo y con su pasado era más que obvio que ellos también se verían en problemas; eso sin contar que su hermano era parte de ese pequeño escuadrón.

-Ellos deben saberlo-Contesto comandante. –Pero no hoy-Prosiguió. –Hoy tenemos algo más en que pensar-Finalizo.

…………………………………………

_Oscuridad o Luz. ¿Es eso lo que integra una personalidad?_

…………………………………………

Apocalypse analizo sus alrededores asintiendo; la femme que le acompañaba apretó un botón en un panel bajo de esa habitación, Una extraña figura similar a una gigantesca tina se hizo presente, la misma que comenzó a llenarse de un extraño ácido, el insoportable aroma invadió el espacio asaltando sus sentidos olfativos, las burbujas aumentaban demostrando su peligrosidad, comparable con el agua en punto de ebullición.

Una vez más el ferrari pareció estar complacido, de una mesa cercana tomó una pinza de metal. Sin miramientos la lanzo al interior de la tinaja esperando el resultado. Con un sonido chirriante el instrumento de metal perdió su forma dejando a la vista tan sólo un objeto amorfo difícil de identificar. Al comprobar su teoría sujeto la orilla del objeto la cual marco sus manos de inmediato. Los receptores de dolor se activaron lanzando esas advertencias de daño; pero a él no le importo.

La idea de sentir a su contraparte llorar de dolor fue suficiente para animarlo a seguir adelante; esa tenebrosa sonrisa se mostro una vez más.

De un ligero salto se introdujo en el líquido mortal; el sonido del metal chirriando mientras era carcomido fue aterrador. Su compañera no pudo evitar dar un par de pasos atrás, sin embargo mantuvo ese absoluto silencio que siempre le acompañaba. Era la perfección con ese toque hostil pero insonoro.

Apocalypse no dijo más, enmudeció su propio dolor concentrándose en el resultado que eso atraería.

……………………………………

_Mi dolor es tu dolor, algo que jamás olvidarás…_

……………………………………

Un grito desesperado fue lo último que el comandante exclamo antes de sentir el dolor. La inconsciencia no fue suficiente para evitar que sus manos recorrieran el metal de su forma tratando de arrancar su propia armadura, deshacerse de aquello que integraría su piel.

Ardor profundo, calor intenso, dolor inimaginable.

-¡NOOOOOO!-Grito desesperado mientras sus manos arañaban esa blanca figura, el energon recorrió su forma con lentitud, de las hendiduras que esos dedos desesperados crearon en su propio ser.

Atrapado en una cápsula de escape el blanco se tiño de otro color.

…………………………………..

Terran trabajaba sobre una consola, ese ciclo era su guardia y aunque Impulse se había ofrecido hacerle compañía no había podido evitar entrar en recarga en su lugar a pesar del sonido de turbinas que minutos antes había inundado el lugar.

El mustang aburrido suspiro acomodándose en su posición, ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para que alguien lo reemplazará?- Su cronometro le indicaba que aún bastante tiempo.

-Es más divertido cazar al aire libre- Susurro enfocando el techo, cuando una delicada silueta lo hizo voltear. La mirada verdosa de la joven se enfocaba en su estructura, mientras intentaba averiguar quién era él.

-Hola- Saludo Terran notando el distintivo autobot que la chica reflejaba en esa especia de cangurera, o al menos así le denominaba el Impala.

-Hola- Replico la femme aproximándose.

-Así que tus eres la famosa Bantha- Prosiguió el deportivo amarillo ofreciendo su mano, sus facciones aniñadas ocultaban claramente su edad, a diferencia de esa actitud abierta a pesar de ser un poco reservada.

-Disculpa mis modales, mi nombre es Terran- Se presento.

La mechatrix sonrió al notar lo nervioso que el guerrero lucía, tierno a pesar de lo peligroso que podía ser; porque si, en efecto ella había leído un poco acerca de él, ella era una de las encargadas de mantener las bases de datos confidenciales en orden, entre otras actividades. Recordó el día que leyó acerca de su adición al grupo que ahora se reconocía con el nombre de aquel que los vio crecer, era imposible ignorarlo después de tantos problemas; al parecer el equipo era un imán de problemas.

-El caza recompensas- Confirmo su procesador.

-Un placer Terran, soy Bantha- Respondió aceptando el saludo. Un toque terrestre que los Autobots habían decidido adoptar.

El joven hizo un gesto confuso antes de pasar la mirada nuevamente por el monitor. -¿Y qué te trae por aquí a esta hora?- Pregunto señalándole un lugar disponible cerca del tablero. La chica lo tomo de inmediato notando algunos algoritmos de un programa que el deportivo estaba desarrollando.

El Shelby sonrío al notar la reacción de ella, quien parecía analizar la escritura en la pantalla.

-Se que debería estar monitoreando el lugar, pero no soy el único en servicio con ese trabajo y esto es un inocente juego que Impulse y yo estábamos desarrollando; hasta que mi querido compañero parece haber quedado impactado- Bromeo Terran señalando la forma inerte del Ingeniero.

-Creo que necesitaba una buena recarga- Comento, -Ha estado algo estresado últimamente, más con los conflictos entre los seekers y nuestro comandante, creo que aún no supera del todo lo que sucedió-Dijo mientras enfocaba el piso de modo pensativo. Bantha lo miro identificando el tono triste de su acompañante.

-La verdad es que desearía poder recordar más de lo que él dice, pero bueno que le vamos hacer- Finalizo volviendo su atención a la presente.

-Aún falta un buen rato para que salgan, así que...¿Sugerencias?- Pregunto el guerrero.

La femme noto el programa nuevamente, era fácil deducir que se trataba de un juego, la chica sonrió suavemente, la programación era bastante básica, hace mucho que no trabajaba en algo como eso.

-¿Te parece si sustituyo a tu compañero?-Dijo al fin tecleando algunos comandos.

-¿Bromeas?, claro que no- Fue la respuesta de Terran quien observo maravillado la velocidad de ella para trabajar.

……………………………………………..

_El tiempo nunca avanza más rápido o más lento, somos nosotros quienes lo dejamos ir…_

……………………………………

Finalmente el ácido había hecho su trabajo, el ferrari de tonos oscuros se levanto ignorando su propia debilidad.

Toda la estructura estaba bañada con ese líquido, los cromas parecían despegarse de la capa principal, en algunas partes podía verse el metal en bruto, los circuitos daban pequeñas punzadas de dolor sacando chispas por los cortos circuitos.

Sin miramientos ante su propio dolor el ferrari camino con paso decidido. Como si su procesador estuviera más allá de esas vagas sensaciones, la satisfacción de saber que no era el único que sufría tras esa tortura era suficiente para él.

……………………………………

El dolor había desaparecido, su procesador había entrado nuevamente en Shock alejándolo de esa cruel verdad.

Carmesí… Eso era lo único que veía, el carmesí de un ser que le miraba con orgullo mientras reflejaba su fuerza con su mera postura o actitud. A su espalda dos grandes espadas vibraban; imponentes, únicas. La admiración creció al ver la facilidad con las que su dueño las usaba.

"_Ellas han probado tu energon, te han aceptado" _

Una lágrima resbalo por ese rostro confuso, sin saber el ¿Por qué?, ni siquiera él lo sabía, no era el dolor que su cuerpo trataba de ocultar, el dolor impregnado en esa alma, algo viejo, anticuado. Era la respuesta a esa tortura, era algo que él no podía recordar.

……………………………………

_Un buen recuerdo puede salvarte de la peor pesadilla…si sigue ahí._

……………………………………

Cerca de la tinaja, había dos argollas colgadas del techo, Apocalypse se puso frente a ellas, a sus pies los tintes negros caían cual agua sobre una pendiente, la mancha crecía poco a poco abandonando esa estropeada estructura.

El ferrari tomó primero una de las argollas cerrándola en los mecanismos que componían su muñeca tensándola; la estructura de su mano estaba tan lastimada que la amarra se marco sin piedad en el metal; aún así ignoró el dolor, si había sobrevivido a ese terrorífico baño, ese detalle no le haría detenerse.

La femme se acercó poco después para sujetar la otra mano. Estaba listo; el mecha no podía escapar al siguiente castigo, su masoquismo llegaba a niveles inigualables, confundiendo el placer con el dolor, disfrutando de esa sensibilidad comprendiendo las consecuencias de esos actos.

La silenciosa mechatrix acudió a la mesa de donde el mecha antes negro había tomado las pinzas, pasando sobre las marcas que este había dejado sobre ese piso, donde la pintura que alguna vez formo parte de su ser se secaba. Con mano cuidadosa tomó una espátula preparándose.

-Tardarás demasiado con eso- se escucho la voz de su acompañante.-Usa la más grande- Ordeno.

La segunda opción estaba dañada, su filo se entre perdía con los cortes irregulares del metal que alguna vez le integro. Ella admiro el objeto de manera dudosa.

-Adelante- susurro el Mecha preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

…………………………………..

DarkWar sobrevoló la ciudad, tras él su grupo le imitaba en perfecta armonía. La exactitud en las distancias que integraba esa formación era casi única. Pocos voladores realizaban esa clase de maniobras en esos días.

A pesar de esto el seeker no dejaba de pensar en los recientes acontecimientos; su vida se había convertido en una odiosa rutina. Sin embargo la incertidumbre que el comandante Autobot emanaba cada vez que le veía, oculta en esa hostilidad tan sólo lo hacía mantenerse alerta. No había necesidad de mantener esos patrones de vuelo; pero la paranoia no le permitía dejar esa parte de su existencia atrás.

"Traición", ellos formaba parte del grupo, "Traidores", eso es lo que eran. Al igual que toda la unidad.

-No importa quién lo haya hecho primero, el delito es igual de inmoral- Se dijo; recibiendo una transmisión.

-Hey Dike, ¿Iras mañana al memorial?- se escucho la pregunta de el Jet que integraba el final de esa formación Delta.

-No sé de que hablas- Respondió el líder. Pero claro que sabía de lo que hablaba, el mismo había tenido el honor de entrar en combate con el legendario comandante. Ahora eso no era importante, sus acciones lo habían condenado junto con al resto de su unidad.

-¿Sería correcto ir?, el comprendía que esa podría ser la última ceremonia que alguien llevase en su honor; eso sin tomar en cuenta a su joven hermana. Tal vez sería bueno darle la despedida al guerrero antes de que no tuvieran oportunidad. Era cuestión de orgullo y honor; nada más.

-Probablemente- Replico el F-18 virando para evitar esas renovadas estructuras que componían la ciudad.

……………………………………

_Un presentimiento se compone de la unión de esos fragmentos de realidad… _

…………………………………..

Adannos se mantuvo oculto tras su escritorio; un cubo de energon de alto grado reposaba sobre el escritorio mientras él observaba algunas viejas imágenes. Fotos de días pasados. Memorias preciadas que guardaba con aprecio en su mente. Situaciones chuscas o graciosas, momentos que transformaron su vida, cosas que estaba a punto de perder.

Las señales eran obvias, pero no existía manera de que se pudiesen probar.

-Por favor amigo no nos traiciones- Murmuro de manera incoherente; como deseaba perderse en ese líquido embriagante, permitir que una sobrecarga le ayudase a dejar atrás todas esas preocupaciones. Abandonar todas las formalidades una vez más.

Pero él conocía lo que reposaba del otro lado de la línea, comprendía que tampoco podría escapar, porque lo que eres te sigue sin importar el lugar. Él era el segundo al mando de ese grupo; pero las señales entre los que representaban y solía representar eran más que factibles. Como lo hizo alguna vez, la actitud sospechosa de ambos bandos le angustiaba anunciando ese posible final.

Un último mensaje de transmisión se ilumino en su monitor, los preparativos para el memorial estaba listos; pero el mensaje iba acompañado por algo más. -"No vayas amigo mío, esa es la señal"-

Las palabras de advertencia estaban dirigidas exclusivamente a él, -Tú no eres como ellos, acepta la transferencia y vuelve a tu hogar-

La confirmación a sus sospechas aparecía en ese sencillo mensaje.

-Primus, No puede ser-Exclamo deduciendo el porqué de esa instrucción

……………………………………

_Las señales no son un engaño, son ese aviso que no debemos ignorar._

………………………………….

Cualquiera hubiera gritado, cualquiera hubiera pedido piedad buscando confort en dioses imaginarios. Apocalypse solo apretó los puños, moviendo por milímetros esas manos cada que la mechatrix pasaba la estropeada herramienta por la estructura dañada. Los restos de pintura que aún se apegaban a su dueño caían acompañados de energon igual que con su contraparte quien simplemente había regresado a la oscuridad.

La habitación reflejaba las muestras de esa tortura pero al ferrari solamente le importaba llevar a cabo su venganza,

-¿Qué importaba si tenía que sacrificarse en el camino? ¿Que importaba que tuviese que sufrir para conseguirlo? ¡NADA!, nada evitaría que ese traidor pagara.

-Deseara no haber sido creado, deseara no haber perdido tiempo de programación en esos estúpidos ideales- Pensó de manera arrogante; -Esas decisiones le habían costado la gloria, la grandeza; pero a cambio perdería todo lo que amaba, todo lo que el comandante apreciaba sería reducido a cenizas, conocería el verdadero significado del dolor; la desesperanza y el fuera de línea en estado activo, o si, claro que lo haría, conocería el infierno, y Apocalypse se encargaría de ello.

…………………………………

_Tú fuiste mi infierno; ahora es momento de cambiar._

………………………………….

La silenciosa femme había terminado. Las muestras de trabajo enmarcaban su silueta creando una escena tétrica para los suyos, hermosa para su acompañante.

Sus ópticos rojizos se posaron sobre ella recorriendo su forma, mientras la estructura en bruto del mecha herido le acompañaba con su propia belleza. La belleza de la perversión de un ser, la belleza de ese lado oscuro que todos conservaban.

La mechatrix ordeno una serie de comandos en la computadora que tenía el panel al lado de la placa metálica. Ignoro el gesto seductor de su acompañante, tomando un aerógrafo listo para repintar al ferrari.

El deportivo olvido sus deseos volviendo a las preguntas que embargaban su procesador.

-¿Qué crees que hagan cuando me vean en tu lugar?- le preguntó al silencio- será muy divertido conocer sus reacciones, notar su confusión, su dolor, su soledad. Es tan sencillo jugar con aquellos que se ven como culpables, es demasiado irresistible para dejarlo pasar.

El dispositivo comenzó a pintar la estructura dañada sin reparar en las protestas de los sistemas ante la corrosión de la pintura en las heridas producidas tan recientemente. Él solo esperaba conocer el resultado.

-Mi perfección no es su perfección, la delicadeza del proceso revelaría la credibilidad de ese ser.

La mechatrix revisaba el avance del proceso, sabía que Apocalypse no aceptaría errores y ella no deseaba ver la furia de ese ente de Unicron…

………………………………………

Bantha admiro el monitor una vez más, horas atrás había estado con Terran, pero ahora le era imposible concentrarse.

Sin siquiera pensar admiro la oscuridad reflejada en esa pantalla vacía, -¿Qué había estado pensando?-

El gesto confuso de su acompañante le hizo reaccionar.

-¿Estás bien?-Se escucho la pregunta del Mustang quien intentaba actuar como si nada.

-Supongo- Respondió la femme incorporándose; -El tiempo ha transcurrido demasiado rápido; pronto se llevará a cabo la ceremonia- Prosiguió excusándose.

-Sí, supongo que lo mejor es que vayas a descansar- Replico el Autobot de cromas amarillos dejando libre el paso.

-Gracias por tu tiempo- Dijo comprendiendo a la joven.

-No hay de qué; te veo luego- Se despidió Bantha retornando a su habitación. Algo había sucedido; nuevamente lo había sentido.

…………………………………..

Una capsula atravesó los cielos de Cybertron, sin embargo los sistemas de seguridad y los satélites no la detectaron.

Protegida por la tecnología de los creadores no fue interceptada ni ubicada, dejando a su suerte aquel que en ella viajaba.

…………………………………..

El proceso había llegado a su final. El ente se puso de pie; la tortura inicial había llegado al fin, la pregunta era -¿Valió la pena? Todo el esfuerzo era parte de su sencillo plan; quien hubiese imaginado que el odio motivase algo así.

-Espejo- Exclamo.

La mechatrix no podía creerlo, sino hubiera estado presente hubiera jurado que no era el ferrari de hacia unos momentos.

¡ESPEJO!- Repitió con ira. El tiempo no se podía desperdiciar.

-Tan semejantes, tan diferentes- pensó la femme obedeciendo. Los recuerdos de esos últimos instantes regresaban a la memoria de la joven; ella podría jurar que no era sólo coincidencia; si no el mismo destino. La similitud no dejaba duda alguna.

El objeto llego a manos del mecha, por un momento el silencio reino. La aplicación del croma sobre la estructura era impecable. Pureza hubiera dicho cualquiera. Error; la pureza solo ocultaba la maldad que encerraba esa chispa corrompida.

Excelente- se dijo mirando sus manos- de acuerdo al plan- susurro girando para ver de frente a la mechatrix.

Ahora- dijo con esa familiar voz- El comandante Avalanche regreso.

……………………………………..

_No hay nada peor que jugar con la verdad._

……………………………………

-Cuando me vean en el lugar donde cayó, con los colores, con la pena en mis ópticos, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…, Justo a tiempo para el Memorial.-

La femme en su hermético silencio solo lo observo, la puntualidad en esos actos, la perfección en ese plan que en su locura el ente había desarrollado, era solo el primer paso.

-¡Oh mi hermosa Nightbird- Continuo Apoclalypse- ¡Que Primus los proteja porque Unicron nos guiará!- El regocijo fue interrumpido por una transmisión.

Ya era hora de que se reportara- comento el ferrari con desdén.

Una pantalla se proyecto ante él.

-Señor- la transmisión era difusa, la estática dominaba la escaza señal.

-Informe- ordenó el mecha líder.

-En movimiento, señor- comienzan los preparativos finales en la cripta.

-Excelente, todo va de acuerdo al plan- comento Apocalypse tomando su espada- ¿ya tienes el rastro del comandante?-Pregunto.

-Señor, estoy trabajando en eso- dijo una vez más la voz- estoy tras el rastro de la vaina éxtasis que utilizo para escapar.

-Bien, encuéntralo- Ordeno el deportivo levantándose; el carmesí contrasto con la escena, tan perfecto, tan único, tan familiar. –Carmesí como fue, el rojo que todos aprenderán a respetar.

- ah, Mesala- Intervino nuevamente el ferrari.

-¿señor?-

Sólo encuéntralo, yo me encargaré de él y de la unidad Omega- Exclamo.

-Señor, diste tu palabra…- replico el otro ser.

¡Oh por supuesto!- finalizo Apocalypse con una mueca de astucia- di mi palabra, tus honorarios se respetaran…

Solo quiero a Terran, señor- comento su subordinado dando por terminada la transmisión.

-Entonces eso es lo que obtendrás- Susurro para sí consciente de que el otro no le escucharía ya.

Y mi linda Nightbitd quiere a "mi hermanita"- prosiguió acariciando la barbilla de la femme- todos tienen un precio, ¿Verdad hermosa?, el brillo de esos ópticos dorado fue la única respuesta por parte de ella.

-En fin, es momento de movilizarnos, prepara todo, me esperan en una cripta…-Dijo con emoción.

……………………………..

_Carmesí; furia, fuerza, ira, guerra, vida y honor._

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Gris

**Capítulo 2**

**Gris…**

……………………………………………….

El tiempo continuo pasando, la fila de cubos de energon vacíos aumentaba poco a poco mientras la Silverado trataba de olvidar. Enterrar en esa sobrecarga los errores cometidos, perderse antes de enfrentar lo inevitable. Más fácil sería no presentarse, hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido, evitar que alguien más marchase a ese punto. Pero la fecha era imperativa para esa unidad.

-¿Qué hacer para evitar la catástrofe que se avecinaba?, Todos podían sentir esa tensión creciendo alrededor de sus figuras. Envolviendo sus formas con esos pensamientos traicioneros; mientras la falta de actividad los enterraba cada vez más y más.

-Maldición- Exclamo con la creciente necesidad de entrar en esa recarga de auxilio mientras sus sistemas se acostumbraban al exceso de energon.

………………………………………….

Kitt había dejado atrás al otro guerrero antes de que este entrara al bar, necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

El Mecha camino solitario por un grupo de callejuelas olvidadas. La oscuridad era su única compañera mientras pensaba. Por alguna razón no veía un futuro real frente a sus ópticos. Algo en el estaba muriendo. No su chispa; algo más…

-¿Sería posible vivir sin alma para su raza, como los humanos afirmaban?-La pregunta se desvaneció tan pronto como había llegado, no era momento de pensar en eso. El era un oficial de alto rango, a cargo de un grupo de cybertronianos.

-No sé si es correcto lo que hago-Exclamo al vacío consciente de que no habría respuesta, el mismo había buscado su propia soledad aislándose de todo y todos a su alrededor. La imitación de un suspiro escapo de sus labios sin el acostumbrado oxígeno, la culpabilidad por abandonar a su teniente seguía en ese procesador.

-¿Por qué lo haces?, ¿Qué buscas encontrar?- Preguntas sin respuesta que le acompañaban sin importar hora o lugar. Pero el destino es todo menos amable y cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Deteniendo sus pasos observo nuevamente hacia lo alto, pero esta vez no hubo estrellas que iluminaran ese camino, tan sólo las sombras de las estructuras que le rodeaban en ese momento de tranquilidad y paz.

-Paz…- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sintió algo similar?-

Demasiada presión para una vida, demasiada suerte la que lo había hecho seguir. Su mano recorrió el frio muro de uno de esos edificios, las ruinas de ese espacio ahora inhabitado.

- Alguna vez escuche a los humanos asegurar que cuando uno comenzaba a reflexionar tanto sobre el pasado es porque el final está cerca- Continua su charla con la oscuridad.

-Creencias ajenas- Dijo adoptando un tono burlón.

Impulse siempre hablaba sobre ello; pero él no era de los que se apegaba a esa clase de ideas. La realidad ya era lo suficientemente caótica como para dejarse influenciar.

-¿Es esto algún mensaje?, me gustaría que estuvieses aquí para decirme que todo esto pasará sin más. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que no.

…………………………………………….

Los Seekers habían bajado, MindMaster camino recorriendo los pasillos tras su amigo, alguien a quien consideraba prácticamente su hermano. Dike no había dicho mucho durante el vuelo, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos como acostumbraba el "Carro".

-Hey amigo- Llamo intentando atraer la atención del otro Jet.

DarkWar se detuvo por un momento volviendo su atención al Mig quien sonreía como tonto saludándole. –Estaba preocupado, él podía verlo-

-¿Todo bien?- Se aventuro el volador purpúreo. El gesto arrogante desapareció reemplazado por esa preocupación que pocos conocían en ese rostro.

DIKE no podía mentir.

-No lo sé- Susurro su líder retomando el paso.

Un espacio de silencio incomodo se presento antes de que alguno de ellos emitiera nada. Al menos hasta que ambos llegaron al lugar que les habían asignado.

-¿Es momento de partir?- Pregunto su compañero avanzando a su lado. A veces Mind Master era demasiado bueno en la deducción por su propio bien, entendía que esa estancia era temporal y que tarde o temprano partirían.

-Creo que si- Finalizo DarkWar mirando la puerta que enmarcaba su habitación.

No podían esperar más, después de ese evento se marcharían sin mirar atrás. Ellos eran después de todo Seekers Decepticon no pertenecían a ese lugar.

…………………………………………………………………..

El lugar era tétrico, lleno de historia, y al mismo tiempo de desolación, un lugar de respeto para conmemorar a los caídos, el umbral final para los héroes. Por eso él no tenía cabida ahí.

Él no era un héroe, jamás lo había sido ni llegaría a ser, al menos a los ópticos de quienes les rodeaban. Él era el enemigo, el traidor, el asesino, el malo… Como si todo fuese negro y blanco; aún faltaba el gris que se mantenía justo a la mitad.

La mera idea le incitaba, la sonrisa maliciosa se reflejo en ese rostro carmesí mientras los fragmentos de esas viejas batallas adornaban su alrededor. La forma de los caídos en esas siluetas inanimadas le acompañaba creando un aura anormal.

-Mira nada más la belleza de este santuario, cuanto honor desperdiciado, habilidades perdidas por ideales ridículos- Susurro con desprecio. Un par de ópticos dorados se iluminaron como respuesta. Habían llegado a su destino, el lugar donde todo comenzó.

Apocalypse avanzo ignorando la actitud de su compañera, él recordaba la batalla, reviviendo esos sucesos con claridad, su mirada recorrió sus alrededores encaminándose hasta ese punto, justo a los pies de la figura que su otra parte respetaba. Uno de los que lo condeno a caer.

-Que tonto fuiste al creer que te entenderían, que encajarías- Confirmo parándose justo frente a ese humilde monumento, una vieja lápida olvidada, con el nombre de un verdadero Prime. Las viejas marcas del energón aún se presentaban casi imperceptibles pero estáticas para quien sabía dónde buscar.

-Aquí es el lugar perfecto para reiniciar- Prosiguió. El filo del arma dañada reflejo la escaza luz que emitían sus ópticos.

-Cuánto dolor en una chispa, cuanta represión- Exclamo riendo. –El sufrimiento que Avalanche experimento aquel día se mantenía firme, fijo en su interior. -Fue hasta entonces que te diste cuenta de tu error, pero ya era tarde- Murmuro.

-El mismo líder que seguiste te traiciono, obligándote a esto- Afirmo con un toque lleno de rencor. El odio que carcomía su existencia, que lo impulsaba a vivir regresaba con renovada fuerza en esa tumba. Ese sentimiento de agonía que le recorría al conocer la verdad.

-"Yo prohibí el Talión porque muchos inocentes pagaron por el"- Exclamo con desdén las palabras con las que partió.

-Pero yo terminare con ello, le daré fin a todo esto, hare que cada ente page como debe, incluyéndote- Finalizo preparándose para comenzar su misión.

………………………………………..

En una conocida taberna.

-Wow, amor, eres muy bueno- se escucho la voz de una mechatrix, la dueña del lugar, una chica común con un pasado bastante singular.

-Solamente hago cuentas- Replico otro mecha, sus cromas negros parecían imitar al de cierto comandante, así como la estructura en particular. Una coincidencia única.

Cerca de ahí Loup les observaba con reserva, era común que modelos en serie a veces tuviesen esa clase de similitudes, pero… La creación de su amigo tenía una historia demasiado singular como para pasar desapercibido.

-Algo raro- Pensó el Audi imaginando que la forma alterna también tendría que ser similar.

-Sin ti mis finanzas estarían por los suelos- prosiguió la chica de lila ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Después de trabajar en un lugar así, donde las negociaciones y contratos entre los entes más extraños eran algo común, un mecha como Loup Garou definitivamente no causaba conmoción en su procesador.

- además ¿cuántas femmes pueden presumir de tener un chico así en casa?-Dijo con orgullo enfatizando su punto.

-Yo puedo- La respuesta fue directa, en un estilo que sólo indicaba una cosa. Lilium reconociendo el decibel de transmisión viro encontrándose con esa familiar forma. Diluvio; una buena amiga estaba sentada frente a ellos en la barra.

-Eso no es justo Di- Respondió la dueña sirviendo un contenedor de energon para la recién llegada sin preguntar, - Además sabemos que el cazador es único-Confirmo enfrentando a la otra chica.

-Eso amerita un presente, contratista- prosiguió Tempestad apareciendo en su mesa- y si no lo hubieras afirmado te hubiera dado un escarmiento- Comento con orgullo.

Una interacción interesante, entre entes poco comunes. El Audi había escuchado del legendario cazador; y como no, si las primeras guardias le habían tocado al lado de cierto Mustang quien estuvo en servicio doble por su ausencia injustificada, en especial cuando fue Impulse el que tuvo que reemplazarlo en su deber. Pero esos detalles no eran importantes para el guerrero plateado.

El mecha de cromas negros sin embargo no pudo evitar levantar las puertas un poco, revelando su aprensión.

-Cuidado cazador- dijo Lilium sonriente- ya tengo quien me defienda, continuo la charla.

-Contratista- Tempestad se recargo en la mesa- sabes que él no es reto para mí…-Comento.

Eso era un golpe bajo; Loup se levanto de su mesa al momento atrayendo la atención de los presentes por un instante. El Audi dejo los créditos por su bebida, haciendo una leve reverencia a la dueña del establecimiento.

-Gracias por la atención- Susurro saliendo de inmediato. No existían razones para continuar en el lugar. Aunque ahora tenía algo interesante que comentar.

-Bueno, bueno- Intervino Diluvio de pronto, notando el gesto confuso de la otra femme- basta todos, no peleemos, no venimos a discutir – Confirmo, dejando de lado la presencia del Autobot que acababa de salir. Sin embargo Tempestad no olvidaba fácilmente y ese mecha no se le hacía alguien de fiar.

El cazador se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Y para qué vinieron Di?- preguntó Lilium acercándose a la otra mechatrix.

Los ópticos de Diluvio brillaron.

………………………………………………………………….

Un encuentro inesperado una sorpresa interesante…

…………………………………………………………………

Terran consulto su reloj interno una vez más, finalmente el fin de turno se mostraba, mientras su compañero comenzaba a reactivarse.

-Tardaste suficiente- Comento el deportivo amarillo notando el gesto confuso de Impulse.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto el mustang cuando el Ingeniero admiro el trabajo de bantha reflejado en esas líneas de programación.

-Y tu no - Replico el Impala.

-Ya me conoces, siempre con sorpresas- Comento el deportivo.

-Aja- Fue la única respuesta.

…………………………………………………..

Se dice que el tiempo es relativo…

…………………………………………………

¡Compras!

Ambas mechatrix iban de una tienda a otra tomando todo lo que querían.

-Eso va a afectar sus finanzas- dijo el transam de pronto, tratando de idear algún modo para justificar los gastos que su jefa estaba realizando.

¿Para esto me mato en mis contratos?- Susurro Tempestad- me siento utilizado.

Las mechatrix continuaban entrando y saliendo sin importarles los comentarios de los otros dos.

En menos de lo que se vacía un contenedor de energon, ambos mechas ya tenían en las manos infinidad de bolsas, cajas de todos tamaños y los más extraños recipientes que podían contener lo que se le ocurriera a una femme.

¡Ahhhh que divertido!- Exclamo Lilium de pronto- no me divertía tanto desde hace ciclos, jo, me encanta ir de compras- Prosiguió alegre.

Esa clase de momentos eran los que le daban vida a su existencia, las cosas parecían tomar tonos raros en esos tiempos, Incluso Lilium había pensado una o dos veces en cambiar la ubicación de Bar a otra ciudad, pero existían otras razones que evitaban su partida. Como la presencia de su actual compañero. La idea de huir de ese modo no era admisible para ella después de todo.

-En Quintessia no hay nada de esto- Se escucho el comentario de Diluvio- Y aunque puedo ir a cualquier otro planeta para conseguir lo que se me antoje no es lo mismo si vas sola.

La dueña del establecimiento sonrió.

Tempestad solamente las miraba recargado en una puerta, el había hecho que el transam fuera el que cargara todo.

Las jóvenes estaban a punto de sugerir otra ronda por las tiendas cuando algo llamó su atención.

……………………………………………………

Fue una sacudida algo fuerte, las alarmas de las tiendas comerciales de ese sector comenzaron a sonar.

Tempestad tuvo que atrapar a su mechatrix para que ésta no cayera al suelo.

A su vez Lilium también fue sujeta por el transam quien prefirió dejar caer la infinidad de paquetes que sostenía a permitir que la joven se golpeara.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Diluvio cuando pudo ponerse de nuevo en pie.

-Vaina- Exclamo el Cazador, ninguno preguntaría como lo sabía, todos entendían que por algo era bueno en su trabajo; excepto por el mecha de cromas negros, pero prefirió no hablar.

-¿Vaina?, ¿vaina éxtasis?- Pregunto Diluvio con incredulidad, esas cosas ya no se veían tan seguido;- ¿pero quién? –Dijo con un toque lleno de curiosidad.

-No lo sé- Replico su pareja, -Debemos investigar- Interrumpió la femme.

-No- Exclamo Tempestad con fuerza, él tenía experiencia en esa área, esas vainas muchas veces ocultaban peligros en su interior, cosas que era mejor no despertar.

-Pueden ser problemas- Aclaro.

-Debemos ver si necesitan ayuda, es lo que ellos harían- Comenzó Diluvio, pero él volvió a negar.

-Ellos no están aquí, y nosotros no somos Autobots- Contesto el cazador en un tono extremadamente peligroso- así que no – Fue su última palabra. El tono indicaba que no habría más de que hablar.

-Si tienes miedo, no vengas- reto Diluvio- yo sí voy…-Finalizo desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

-Argh- gruñó el mecha de ópticos negros- odio cuando hace eso,-se dijo,- contratista, tú y tu amiguito regresen; yo me encargaré…- Ordeno siguiendo a su femme.

Lilium y su compañero se quedaron ahí de pie observando a la nada.

-¿Quién diría que el cazador cayera en ese truco?- comento la joven después de unos segundos- Diluvio, eres mala- Murmuro.

-No fue mi intención- replico la otra femme reapareciendo a su lado; - pero si no lo fuerzo de esta manera, no cooperaría- Explico como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Su pareja era peligrosa, desconfiada, con práctica; pero incluso él no retaba al destino si no era necesario. Por mucho que disfrutara una buena presa, a veces la razón se imponía ante lo ilógico.

-Ustedes regresen- Exclamo su acompañante finalmente, no sería más un simple espectador.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Lilium.

-Voy a seguirlo- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo antes de que se retirara alejándose de ese punto.

-Solamente ten cuidado- Susurro la joven para sí.

Todo se resumía a un impacto que no había pasado del todo inadvertido.

…………………………………………….

-No hay otra razón- Se escucho la voz

-Está prohibido el Talión- Continuo, la forma de un ente de cromas azul y Rojo. Su gesto amable tan sólo reflejaba la verdad tras sus palabras.

Un dolor interno atacaba su chispa con esa memoria. El brillo en esos ópticos marcaba el dolor tras esa acción.

-¿Por qué me siento así?- Se pregunto ahondando en su dolor.

-El sacrificio había sido suyo, la decisión había sido tomada por él, pero ¿Qué decisión?, ¿Por qué sentía como si su decisión no había sido la correcta?, ¿Quién era ese mecha que le hablaba?

El calor del energon que bañaba su forma le hacía mantenerse en ese universo, mientras trataba de huir del dolor real.

-¿De dónde provenía esa ilusión?-

El reflejo del odio que el mismo Apocalypse sintió, un residuo de ese enojo, de la inconformidad.

-¿Por qué no puedo estar en paz? ¿Porqué no me permiten descansar?-

……………………………………………………………

Se dice que todos buscamos algo en la vida, después de la libertad, esta la paz.

………………………………………………………….

La puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe, Adannos en su confusión no pudo evitar el golpe que resonó contra su estructura, la sombra frente a él era completamente desconocida, ¿Quién era ese ente que le agredía?

Los pensamientos pasaban de manera lenta por su aturdido procesador, jamás bajaba la guardia, nunca se confiaba; pero ahora no lo pudo evitar.

-¿Quien?- Pregunto con dificultad tratando de articular las palabras. Pero la pesadez seguía presente.

La figura no entraba en ninguna descripción posible en su base de datos. Él era uno de los pocos mechas que conocía perfectamente al personal y esta femme no pertenecía a su grupo.

No había símbolos enemigos tampoco, ni una voz de por medio; solo la velocidad y certeza de sus movimientos.

Otro golpe se dirigió a sus alas puerta, las cuales se contrajeron con dolor, la Silverado comenzó a desesperarse, sabía que estaba sobrecargado pero no era para tanto.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- Se pregunto virando para detener uno de sus ataques. Su enemiga le observo fríamente con esos ópticos dorados; su misión era clara, debía acabar con el oficial.

Adannos la levanto con facilidad lanzándola hacia el otro lado, tratando de recuperar su compostura…Como pudo se incorporo esperándola, un latente dolor le acompañaba en una de esas extremidades dañadas, pero había aprendido a soportar ese daño y más.

-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo con voz entre perdida, la distorsión del energon se mantenía.

Ella volvió al ataque, alguna vez enfrento a rivales como el mismo Grimlock, la Silverado no sería la excepción. Con agilidad salto evitando la forma verdosa impactando al Teniente contra el muro con una patada en la espalda.

El guerrero se movió para esquivar un renovado intento de daño golpeando a la aludida. No era correcto atacar a una femme; pero ella estaba buscándolo.

-¡Detente!- Ordeno el mecha sin resultado, la forma corrió en su dirección desviando su trayectoria en un instante justo para encajar su espada en el pecho de su víctima.

El arma atravesó al teniente sin consideración, pero él no replico. No emitió el sonido clásico del dolor, justo cuando el metal atravesaba esa forma cercenando cables y elementos vitales, aislando esa chispa sin piedad.

Todo se mantuvo firme, su mirada se fijo en la herida, con esa arma delgada e imponente atravesando su figura.

Su agresor retrocedió lentamente analizando las reacciones del oficial. Pero él a diferencia de lo esperado, simplemente la observo cayendo de rodillas frente a ella. El golpe resonó hueco en esa habitación cuando las puertas descendían perdiendo su acostumbrada tensión.

Un toque tranquilo inundo el rostro de la Silverado con esos ópticos fijos en ella. La presión abandono su chispa, junto con la preocupación.

-Solo el dolor de no haber sido capaz de advertir a sus amigos se reflejo en ese azul antes de perderse en su eterna oscuridad-

Ella se sintió mal, por alguna razón sintió el dolor reflejado en esa mirada, el arrepentimiento, jamás podría decir lo que en realidad pensaba, nunca haría de conocimiento de los suyos lo que estaba por pasar.

La femme camino hasta su presa quien le miro incapaz de reaccionar, a su espalda los cubos vacios caían a su alrededor permitiendo que los residuos escaparan por el piso, el brillo de la energía ilumino la habituación levemente, mezclándose con el líquido vital.

Ella le admiro una última vez antes justo en el desplome final. La forma imponente y honorable se perdía perdiendo sus colores abrazando su final.

-Lo siento- Susurró.

La perdida y el fracaso acompañaron la partida del guerrero noble y fie, uno que jamás aplico el verdadero significado de traición.

Ella se volteo, antes presencio muertes, pero esto no era justo, no había honor en esa victoria, una vergüenza que llevaría consigo hasta el final.

La asesina comenzó a preparar las cosas para recrear una escena de crimen se donde el guardián se convertía en la víctima de su propio error. La maldición de la Unidad Omega.

-¿Cómo había podido caer así de fácil?- Se pregunto la Silverado, pero por dolorosa que fuera, la respuesta era obvia-Tal vez era porque no le había interesado seguir –

Así es como un traidor debía morir.

Su mano sostuvo la espada antes de perder su croma para la eternidad. Gris sobre verde, el gris del intermedio; del final…

…………………………………………………

El pasillo desierto no revelo la verdad, todo parecía en perfecta calma, y mientras dos amigos discutían acerca del desarrollo de un juego y el resto de los oficiales vagabundeaba, una marca de energon escapaba debajo de la puerta de aquella oficina.

No hubo sonido alguno, ni movimientos bruscos, sólo una sombra que se marchaba dejando atrás su obra, el primer paso de su amo.

Ella no vio jamás al Seeker que la vio marchar.

…………………………………………………

Porque la traición es algo que no se puede perdonar…

………………………………………………..

A lo lejos…

Las marcas del arribó de la vaina éxtasis causaron estragos en diferentes construcciones. Aún así la alarma nunca sonó.

Finalmente la vaina se había incrustado en el interior de un departamento.

Tempestad manteniéndose en alerta; no sabía quién o qué era el que se encontraba en el interior del dispositivo, pero siempre era mejor estar prevenido. No había llegado a ser tan reconocido por nada.

Un sonido a su espalda lo hizo girarse lo más rápido posible, otro ente le acompañaba, uno que se encontró atrapado en el agarre mortal del cazador.

-Podrías hacer un poco más de ruido- Comento el mecha con sarcasmo, pero su acompañante ignoro el tono mirando la vaina.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó el chico enfocando en el dispositivo ese visor dorado.

-Una vaina quintesson – Respondió Tempestad quien avanzo al objetivo de manera sigilosa, aún no sabían si estaba activa o no.

El transam le imito tratando de minimizar el ruido, era inteligente seguir el consejo de alguien experimentado.

La vaina indicaba que el ocupante seguía en su interior, el mecha de mayor tamaño activo la secuencia de apertura, su boomerang se ilumino levemente, mientras su mano parecía estar a la expectativa esperando.

La vaina se abrió con ese sonido característico al liberar la presión del interior. Un vapor desconocido los rodeo revelando la presencia que reposaba en el interior.

Las marcas de ese líquido vital recorrían la forma junto con los restos de la pintura y metal apelmazados en sus manos. El ente de cromas blancos había rasgado su forma tratando de llegar más allá, sus ópticos cerrados ocultaban su dolor; pero el gesto representaba su sufrimiento con claridad.

La visión era hasta cierto punto perturbador, un mecha cubierto de su propio energon, con la marca clara del daño auto infligido.

Ambos observaron la forma con seriedad.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de quién es?- preguntó finalmente el transam

-Ninguna- contesto el cazador mirando al mecha de cromas blancos- parece que continua en éxtasis.

-Inconsciente- corrigió el transam- y parece que esta lastimado.

-¿Dedujiste eso del energon y las marcas de rasguños?- volvió a molestar el cazador.

El chico del visor no contestó, solamente se introdujo un poco más en la vaina para sacar al herido, fuese quien fuese estaba mal y necesitaba atención.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Tempestad.

-Pues sacándolo- conteto el mecha sin detenerse - al menos así podremos ver si porta insignia- Prosiguió.

El cazador no intervino, ese no era su problema después de todo y el estado del aludido no reflejaba nada positivo.

El mecha blanco no había soltado en ningún momento a pesar de estar inconsciente una espada de color rojo. Tempestad pareció interesado en el arma.-Creo que esa la he visto antes- Pensó sin hablar.

-¿Qué haremos con él?- pregunto el transam.

Tempestad se cruzo de brazos.

-Yo no lo saque, así que como fuiste tú, supongo que será responsabilidad tuya y de las otras dos - Confirmo aun cruzado de brazos- ya pagara Diluvio por meternos en esto…- Se dijo en un tono más suave.

…………………………………………………

Kitt camino de vuelta a la base deteniéndose en la entrada al notar la conmoción. Un escalofrío recorrió esa estructura antes de siquiera preguntar.

Los mechas al notarlo se hicieron a un lado de inmediato.

Las formas de Terran e Impulse flanqueaban una forma, una forma demasiado familiar. Pero algo estaba sumamente mal.

El croma rivalizaba con el del mismo Loup, quien tan sólo le observaba sin hablar.

-No puede ser- Susurro el Transam aproximándose al punto. Otro vehículo se preparaba para transportar al caído pero no saldría hasta que lo ordenarán. El transam trato de guardar la compostura, ocultando ese dolor con su frialdad.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Pregunto notando un verde, la esperanza renació con la decepción de otro Soldado, era el Seeker el que daría el reporte, él fue quien lo encontró.

-Alguien se encargo de su Teniente- Resonó la voz rasposa del volador, pero para el comandante parecía irreal, sus ópticos recorrieron la forma de su primer oficial. Su forma en grises se veía tan anormal.

No había manera de expresar lo que en realidad experimentaba, él junto con Impulse habían compartido tanto, él…él era su responsabilidad.

-El no pudo caer, no podía… él…- Murmuro, aunque en su interior deseaba gritar, pero el protocolo, simplemente no lo permitía.

-Adannos- Dijo, extendiendo su mano para tocar la forma de su oficial.

-No repitas su nombre- Se escuchó el reclamo. Springer había arribado, saliendo en cuanto se entero del incidente, él había tratado de ayudar a su amigo, de sacarlo de ese agujero en el que se había atascado. Jamás le escucho, nunca respondió, siempre con ellos, leal a esos traidores, a ese grupo en particular.

-No tienes derecho a decir nada de él, ustedes, todos ustedes lo condenaron cuando lo arrastraron consigo- Acuso el helicóptero con ira.

Kitt no retrocedió, Adannos era su primer oficial, su amigo.

-No sabes de lo que estas hablado- Intervino el comandante. El carmesí en su mirada reflejaba su enojo, aunque su voz sonaba calmada.

-El decepticon lo encontró, ¿Cómo sabes que no fue él quien lo mato?, el o alguno de los suyos, tu eres igual, un grupo de traidores, de … ¡¡Argh!!.- La exclamación por parte del otro Autobot impacto a los presentes.

-Yo se lo dije, le advertí lo que pasaría, pero me ignoró, ¿Qué tienen ustedes que prefirió morir a traicionarlos?-Pensó el Autobot de cromas verdes con odio y al mismo tiempo rencor por no haberlo evitado, por no haber sido capaz de evitar la verdad.

No importaba lo que hubiese pensado antes, ahora sólo pensaba en que alguien debía pagar.

-Di lo que quieras traidor, pero él será enviado de vuelta a su hogar- Finalizo alejándose.

Impulse continuo con su mirada fija en el cuerpo de su amigo, no sabía cómo reaccionar, a su lado Bantha lloraba, ella había conocido al mecha desde antes, había platicado infinidad de veces con él, se habían consolado en el pasado y al igual que todos los que ella apreciaba ahora estaba muerto.

Terran inconscientemente tomo su mano tratando de consolarla.

DarkWar sabía que aún existía más tras esa historia, pero ese no era el momento para hablar.

-¡¡¡MALDICION!!!-Grito el transam al fin.

El había decidido dejarlo atrás, sabía que no deseaba arriesgarlo, pero había decidido demasiado tarde para revelar la verdad.

-Yo te dije que no te quería en mi equipo porque te quería ayudar.

…………………………………………………….

Se dice que el alma se va minando con cada perdida, con cada caída, con cada despedida…

…………………………………………………

La vaina éxtasis había quedado vacía en el lugar donde había caído.

Como una sombra otro cazador había llegado; su ligero retraso le había hecho perder momentáneamente la pista de su presa.

No había de que preocuparse, encontraría al mecha; no quería hacer rabiar a su contratista, el ferrari negro podía llegar a ser un enemigo peligroso si se enojaba, pero por otro lado, si Mesala quería saldar deudas con Terran, tenía que entregar la presa que Apocalypse deseaba sana y salva.

Mesala se sonrió, al notar las marcas del lugar, como un experto comenzó a recorrer el terreno; al parecer alguien más había encontrado a su presa, las marcas que otros mechas habían dejado lo ponían una vez más sobre la pista.

Quienes ayudaron a la presa de Apocalypse no sabían el error que habían cometido… Mesala se puso en marcha una vez más…

……………………………………………….

Se dice que una tragedia siempre precede a otra, ¿Sera verdad?

……………………………………………….

_Notas: Gracias por las reviews…_


	4. Blanco

**Capítulo 3**

**Blanco**

…………………………………………….

Kitt no podía asimilarlo, había enfrentado infinidad de batallas, pérdidas, fracasos. Pero ese suceso estaba más allá de su imaginación.

-Solo una vez me he sentido tan patético- Se dijo mientras su amigo era enviado lejos de ahí. Por un momento sintió ira. Una ira incontrolable que lo cegaba, para él no existía justificación ante ese asesinato, el honor que tanto respetaban estaba manchado, su amigo no había partido como era debido.

Y ahora ellos se llevaban su estructura, arrebatándole lo último que le quedaba. El Comandante no podía soportarlo, pero era el mismo Springer quien lo acusaba de ese deceso… de traición.

El helicóptero tenía razón, el había fallado.

-¿No los detendrás?- Pregunto Impulse finalmente, quien cansado de observar se atrevió a intervenir. La escena que ambos presenciaban era lo suficientemente dolorosa como para reaccionar.

La ironía de una fecha era más que suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar. Avalanche había caído en un ciclo similar.

-¿Cuántos más deben perderse ante estas insensateces?- Se pregunto con frustración,-¿Cuántos?; por un momento Primus parecía odiarlos, condenándolos a seguir esos paso, repitiendo el camino.

La forma erguida del Transam tan sólo demostraba su propio odio. Pero jamás permitió que ese sentimiento le motivara. Hasta hoy.

La desgracia era algo común, normal para ellos; pero la guerra había terminado, no entendía porque era Adannos quien debía partir así.

Impulse no podía replicar. Kitt estaba furioso, una frase o palabra no servirían de nada.

Una baqueta reposaba en las manos de su ingeniero, la herramienta que impulse había fabricado para tocar esa interesante música. Un hobbie que ambos alimentaron con el poco tiempo que les quedaba.

El Ingeniero tampoco quería admitirlo, pero esta pérdida no le permitiría volver a la normalidad.

-No esta vez…-Susurro.

Había recorrido demasiado como para dar vuelta atrás, ahora era demasiado tarde para detenerse.

El deportivo negro ofreció un último adiós al caído pensando, esperando…No sabía quién era el culpable pero lo averiguaría y lo haría pagar. Tal vez no era el estilo Autobot, pero eso ya no era importante. Esta vez era personal.

-Kitt- Se escucho la voz del muscle car.

-Déjalos marchar Impulse, están en su derecho- Contesto con frialdad, una que el Impala no compartía. Un sentimiento que lo hacía dudar de la estabilidad de su comandante.

-Pero él es nuestro teniente, nuestro oficial…Y nuestro amigo- Respondió el mecha de cromas azules.

Kitt continuó con su negación. No podía seguir así, pero tampoco arriesgaría a más inocentes, su duda lo había llevado a perder a su amigo. No podía darse el lujo de olvidar una vez más. No más perdidas sin sentido, no nada.

-Es sólo una estructura, el se marcho tiempo atrás- Finalizo el transam alejándose. Aún tenían otro memorial al cual atender.

…………………………………………………..

DarkWar observo al auto de cromas negros alejarse, ignoro la presencia del resto, no porque no le importase si no porque eso no era algo que los suyos acostumbrarán realizar.

De inmediato se encamino alcanzando al Comandante, a diferencia de las ocasiones interiores el rechazo que existía entre ellos se desvaneció, más bien parecía que el carro le buscaba.

-Él también fue…- Comenzó pero no hubo una descripción adecuada. Tan sólo una mirada.

–Eso no fue un accidente- Declaro el volador finalmente ignorando la frase con la que inicio su conversación, no estaba bien aceptar que le importaba, menos siendo ese Teniente el que siempre le recordaba como un Autobot se debía comportar.

El seeker alguna vez se defendió empuñando esa arma que la Silverado siempre cargaba, fue uno de los pocos que le brindo queriendo o no atención.

-Alguien está detrás de esto- Prosiguió, como si hablase realmente con un superior. Kitt detuvo el paso para observarlo, la posición de sus puertas no se modifico, el lo sabía.

Adannos había pagado por sus secretos, su primer oficial había muerto porque el dudo. Loup le había preguntado sobre los seekers, no podía repetir ese error. Primus sabía que jamás se recuperaría del incidente anterior.

-El Prime no desea que esta unidad continúe activa, he recibido varios reportes de movimientos que él mismo ha planeado, no se con exactitud que o como, pero no imagine que se atreverían a… Su voz se escucho débil al mencionar esas últimas palabras, debía sobreponerse o su amigo habría muerto en vano.

-Adannos era el blanco menos probable- Comento el transam revelando finalmente lo que pensaba.

-Hay un mensaje en la consola personal de Ad. Pero no podemos acceder hasta que la investigación oficial finalice; eso no nos dará muchas opciones, como verás- Prosiguió reiniciando el camino sin un destino probable.

-¿Apenas me informa de esto comandante?- Respondió el seeker con sarcasmo.

Kitt omitió el tono, acostumbrado a esa clase de respuestas. Ahora los papeles se habían invertido. Parecía haber sido apenas hace unos ciclos cuando el sarcástico arrogante era él.

-No es hora de jugar, La Unidad partirá a un Memorial, su mirada volvió a posarse en el camino por el que había venido. Adannos debió estar ahí con ellos, debía ser con quien hablase de eso, no el Jet.

-Tienen permiso para ausentarse, aléjense de aquí antes de que todo empeore- Advirtió finalmente el Auto.

Las palabras de Kitt paralizaron al volador. -¿Me sugieres una huída estratégica?, porque ¿Somos el siguiente blanco por ser decepticons?-Continuo el Jet resentido o tal vez agradecido, ese era su plan después de todo.

El comandante sonrió, - Solo asegúrate de mantener vivo a mi hermano- Fue la respuesta final.

-Adiós DarkWar orgulloso Seeker Decepticon- Exclamo el Autobot transformándose solo par a alejarse, el convoy a la cripta partiría pronto, al menos Avalanche tendría ese momento, una despedida antes de ese final.

-Pero las cosas no se serían así siempre-Se dijo el comandante.

Dike vio la forma marcharse, a su espalda los restos del caído se alejaban en la dirección contraria. Nuevos y distintos mechas le seguían, mientras los confusos elementos de Avalanche solo observaban.

………………………………………………..

La vida es un camino lleno de ramificaciones, pero todas convergen al final.

………………………………………………..

Karr el joven compañero de Lilium y Tempestad arribaron al Bar.

Para el Transam de cromas negros el peso sobre su espalda y alas puerta era insoportable, pero no permitiría que su carga continuara sufriendo, el mecha estaba en muy mal estado. Su forma presentaba daños en toda la estructura, marcas que obviamente el mismo infligió. Aún así su acompañante no estaba interesado en auxiliarlo, evitándolos como si fuesen una maldición del mismo Unicron, siguiendo el paso tan sólo por la femme que le observaba desde el establecimiento.

Al llegar el cazador se desvaneció de vista, dejando a los otros con el problema; adoptando su acostumbrada mesa en un rincón del BAR.

El mecha de ópticos negros estaba molesto, algo en ese ente le desagradaba, tal vez la extraña llegada en esa vaina éxtasis, o el estado en el que se encontraba. Lo que fuese; simplemente le creaba un mal presentimiento. En especial la espada.

………………………………………………

Las lecciones de la vida son las más difíciles de aprender.

…………………………………………….

Todo era demasiado perfecto, el primer movimiento se había llevado a cabo de manera exitosa. El energon seco en el arma de su asesina era la mejor prueba.

-Casi puedo sentir el dolor en sus chispas, el conflicto, la confusión-Exclamo el ferrari riendo. Como deseaba observar la cara del transam cuando se percatará de su pérdida; su falla.

-Debió ser hermoso- Prosiguió caminando alrededor de su subordinada. Los pasos apacibles resonaban en toda la tumba con eco, martillando los muros vacíos y abandonados.

-Intoxicante- Susurro aproximándose a ella. Su rostro rozo levemente el de la femme, mientras esos ópticos carmesí se cerraban delicadamente. Su boca acaricio ese rostro frío y hermético.

La asesina no replico, su estructura temblaba incapaz de predecir la situación.

-Dime mi hermosa guerrera, ¿Qué se sintió tener su energon en tus manos?- Pregunto.

La voz recorrió su cuello mientras el continuaba su exploración.- El ver su mirada de terror al conocer su final- Continuo, -¿Cuáles fueron sus últimas palabras?, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- El tono suave pero peligroso resonó con ese toque delicado. Sus manos recorrieron la estructura femenina deteniéndose por un momento.

Apocalypse abrió sus ópticos para mirarla de frente. Era insoportable y al mismo tiempo irresistible, el peligro que implicaba, pero también la atracción tan similar.

Ella podía ver la forma de ese comandante, ese toque fino y distintivo, el reluciente carmesí; pero esa mirada, esos ópticos no transmitían ese calor.

Él sonrió como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos, como si su procesador fuese un archivo abierto a cualquiera que quisiese ver.

-Descuida, ambos somos uno- Exclamo alejándose con velocidad. Retirándose hacia lo profundo de la tumba, el paso dos debía comenzar.

Ella se mantuvo de pie otros instantes, sin saber cómo interpretar. Su mano viajo hacia ese rostro consiente de la deshonra que vestiría por la eternidad.

Su amo lo sabía y se había alegrado por ello.

……………………………………………

Después de lo que pareció un ciclo interminable, Lilium y Diluvio llegaron a la mesa del cazador.

-Gracias por ayudar- Dijo la chica de lila con un toque de enojo.

Tempestad no contestó, su procesador seguía atrapado en la imagen de esa arma, la espada carmesí que el mecha resguardaba.

-Se recuperara, pero me desconcertó mucho que su estructura estuviese tan dañada- susurro Diluvio- Ni siquiera aquellos que sufren ante los cinco jueces se auto flagelan de esa manera.

La imagen de esos rasguños cazaría su procesador por un buen rato.

-Nos vamos, ya es tarde- Intervino Tempestad levantándose.

-¿Qué?- preguntó su mechatrix sin poder creerlo- ¿es que no les vamos a ayudar?- Prosiguió estupefacta, la ira que su compañero reflejaba en esa mirada decía todo sin palabras.

-No- contestó el cazador con enojo- ya dije que no, -Repitió de modo imponente. Por un momento esa figura reflejaba su verdadera forma, intimidante, peligrosa.

- Jamás debimos ir a ver la vaina, ese ser sólo implicará problemas- señalo la puerta que daba a la habitación donde habían metido al mecha de cromas blancos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan cruel?- Contesto Lilium de inmediato, juzgas antes de conocer la verdad- Afirmo volviendo su atención hacia la misma habitación, -Si mal no recuerdo así encontré una vez a un arrogante cazador- Exclamo.

-Ese ser no es un cazador, jamás te atrevas a compararlo conmigo, él no es como yo- Susurro.

-Contratista, escucha mis palabras con atención- Dijo adoptando ese tono serio, -Échalos de aquí, haz que se larguen; si no haces que ese ferrari y ese transam se vayan cuanto antes, no me haré responsable de lo que pueda pasar-Advirtió el mecha de ópticos negros.

Lilium no podía creer lo que escuchaba. -¿Acaso la amenazaba?, ¿Cómo se atrevía?, ¿Cómo?-

-¡Estas celoso!- Respondo la femme- ¡por eso estas molesto!- Confirmo.

Tempestad no estaba de humor para esas tonterías.-Me largo- Finalizo, desapareciendo de inmediato.

La frustración envolvía a la joven quien no comprendía el porqué de la actitud de él.

-Li, no le hagas caso, ya sabes cómo es- intervino Diluvio intentando calmar la situación.

Pero ella seguía molesta con el cazador, como se atrevía a hablar así de su transam, o de ese mecha que ni siquiera conocía, ¿Cómo podía simplemente juzgar?

Diluvio se marcho poco después, las palabras sobraban, simplemente esperaba que Tempestad estuviese equivocado sólo por esta vez, por el bien de ambos.

……………………………………………………….

La caravana avanzo de manera lenta, un grupo de vehículos de diversos tamaños o formas flanqueo aquel cybertroniano, la forma alterna de la joven femme.

Bantha continuo su trayecto insegura, tantas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo. El vacío que existía por la pérdida de ese amigo se sumaba a las demás. Otro nombre que se perdía en la historia de Cybertron.

-Lo siento tanto- Se dijo, el camino parecía infinito en ese paso mundano.

No había señal de los seekers, ellos se habían marchado, Kitt dijo que él los había mandado a una misión, pero ella dudaba que fuera verdad. Mucho tiempo atrás conoció a un mecha con esa mirada decepcionada, con ese toque de dolor. Un mecha que demostró ser lo que nadie más creyó.

-Lo siento tanto hermano- Exclamo. Consciente de que todo por lo que había luchado, estaba perdiéndose poco a poco.

Los vestigios de aquel destino se divisaban a lo lejos, habían llegado finalmente al lugar.

…………………………………………………

Quería escapar, algo en esos sueños o pesadillas le cazaba sin permitirle ese añorado reposo; sólo quedaba ese escape sorpresivo. Volver a la Realidad.

El dolor comenzaba hacerse presente, podía sentir cada rasguño con claridad, el energon reseco en su estructura, el dolor en sus manos acompañado del cansancio, como si cada pieza se negara a continuar.

El carmesí brillo nuevamente, sus ópticos se encendieron con lentitud peleando por esa libertad.

La luz asalto esos ópticos agobiados. Parecía que jamás habían sido usados. Su visión enfoco lentamente sus manos, las cuales presentaban ese horrible daño que infligió.

Los recuerdos del dolor que le asalto volvieron con una fuerza inaudita. El ardor, el calor, la desesperación. Por un momento se vio de nuevo en esa vaina, preso y solitario atrapado en su dolor.

Su boca se abrió intentando emitir un grito, pero no alcanzo a decir nada, mientras ese procesador reactivaba sus sistemas con lentitud.

La razón retorno con un toque analítico, no había rastros de esa sombra que lo perseguía, no había peligro o cristal que lo estuviese reteniendo. Era libre. Finalmente era libre.

La sensibilidad se activaba nuevamente, recorriendo su forma por secciones, con pequeñas descargas eléctricas que lentamente despertaban.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Se dijo confuso, las sensaciones eran confusas, el dolor se mezclaba con esa pasividad que comenzaba a apaciguar las otras necesidades. La pesadez de un ente que no tenía más que perder.

Su análisis interno dio inicio, mientras sumamente pensaba en aquello que le acompañaba.

-"Es tuya por derecho"- Susurro inconscientemente. Ella debía estar ahí.

El brazo herido se extendió buscando encontrarla. Su espada, su única compañera, la vieja arma.

-"Han probado tu energon, te han aceptado"

Las oraciones continuaban regresando pero no le daban sentido a nada.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto notando la ausencia de ella. El mecha se paró de golpe, sin importarle el dolor en las extremidades. Solamente pensaba en encontrar su arma, era lo único que quería, era como si una parte de él reposara en esa espada, como si fuera una necesidad el tenerla cerca. No comprendía el porqué de esa necedad.

La mirada recorrió la habitación perfectamente ordenada encontrándola apoyada junto a una pared, al parecer solamente la habían acomodado ahí mientras el reposaba.

-Estaba segura. Estaba ahí- Sus ansias desaparecieron poco a poco, cuando el sonido de la puerta llamo nuevamente su atención.

-¡Qué bueno que despertaste!- Se escucho la voz alegre de una joven femme quien se aproximo amistosamente con un contenedor de energon - Supongo que no has probado uno en mucho tiempo- prosiguió ofreciéndole el contenedor.

Detrás de ella otra figura de colores oscuros le acompañaba, sigiloso, pero al mismo tiempo amigable.

El mecha blanco los miraba sin entender muy bien quienes eran, era extraño pero su chispa le decía que no corría peligro que estaba seguro, que se relajara.

-Mi nombre es Lilium- Susurro la chica.- ¿Cuál es tu designación?- Continuo.

El mecha le miro confusa, no sabía cómo responder, sus bancos de memoria no le daban respuesta por lo que se limito a mirarla.

-Bueno, no importa- dijo la chica con una sonrisa sentándose junto a él. El transam se tenso por un momento. Pero al notar la inactividad de su invitado se relajo nuevamente. El único vestigio el movimiento de puertas, algo que por alguna razón le llamo la atención al mecha de blanco.

- Nos lo contarás más tarde- Comento la femme.

Para Karr la duda continuaba, en especial al notar la reacción del ferrari blanco, era como si algo no estuviera bien con ese mecha, algo estaba definitivamente mal, el transam no sabía cómo explicarlo pero por un momento reconoció la reacción del cazador. Aún así era alguien con problemas; como él.

Sin embargo Lilium pareció no notarlo, contándole lo que había sucedido, sobre su encuentro y explicándole acerca del lugar donde se encontraba.

El ferrari escuchó todo lo que la mechatrix decía en silencio, en ningún momento interrumpió la historia, cuando le ofrecieron quedarse con ellos, el acepto tal vez por educación, tal vez por necesidad, no lo sabía, pero al menos parecía que esos mechas estaban dispuestos ayudarle.

Finalmente el transam sugirió que lo dejarán descansar más. Lilium opinó lo mismo así que se retiraron dejando al ferrari en la habitación, a solas, con su espada como única compañera.

Sin embargo, no tenía ganas de recargar, forzaba a su procesador a que le dijera un poco más de ese pasado olvidado, esos recuerdos a los que no podía acceder, a esas escenas que repentinamente le asaltaban sin comprender el porqué.

Cuando el cansancio lo venció terminó recargando… soñando, sumergiéndose en una nueva dimensión; donde le acompañaba una extraña esfera, una esfera que brillaba como la luna, pensando en eso entro en esa merecida recarga que tanto necesitaba con una pequeña mueca semejante a una sonrisa en el rostro.

…………………………………………………

El grupo llego al lugar indicado, los ánimos no eran buenos, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo en lo que debían hacer.

Los mechas caminaron hacia el interior del recinto donde una sorpresa les esperaba.

Apocalypse diviso al frente al Transam quien lucía su rifle en su costado. Por su postura era obvio que el mecha estaba estresado. La desconfianza emitida en ese gesto tranquilo tan sólo servía para motivarlo.

Lo odiaba; lo detestaba y pronto los haría pagar.

-Ahora solo falta el invitado final- Pensó. Los presentes se detuvieron justo frente al lugar, no había marcas que indicaran nada acerca de su existencia, del suceso que se llevo en el pasado, justo a los pies del mismo Optimus Prime

Bantha camino colocándose al lado del Comandante, quien simplemente admiraba ese espacio vacío.

-Tú fuiste el primero en partir mi amigo-Susurro para sí. La joven femme, se agacho acariciando esa fría superficie con ternura. Daría sus respetos a ese hermano caído, a ese guardián, a su mejor confidente, aquel que la cuido cuando todo lo demás faltaba.

Parecía ser apenas hace unos ciclos cuando ambos se conocieron, cuando su padre los presento. El mecha le sonrió a pesar de su cansancio, de su dolor. Recordó el carmesí de esos ópticos brillar con esa necesidad de amor, con la necesidad de todo sparkling abandonado.

-Hermano mío- Exclamo llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, cuanto desde que te marchaste, pero debes sentirte tranquilo, porque tu legado continua; así como tus valores- Prosiguió.

El transam se encogió levemente al escucharlo, si tan sólo conociera los sentimientos que él mantenía, -Avalanche lo entenderá- Pensó, tratando de convencerse.

-Avalanche amigo mío, ¿Por qué demonios no nos esperaste?- Se oyó la exclamación de Impulse al fondo, el Impala se aproximo golpeando el piso antes de enfrentar al Prime que ahí reposaba.

-¡Tu decías que todos tenían los mismos derechos, aseguraste que siempre existiría justicia, él vivió bajo esa norma; y ahora mira lo que ha sucedido, mira a tu alrededor gran Prime, no sólo se fue él, no solo!…- Las palabras se quebraron entre la estática de su procesador. El Ingeniero estaba devastado, culpaba a todos por lo sucedido, no entendía el ¿Por qué?

-¿Dónde estás ahora que te necesitan?, ¿Dónde estás supuesto guardián?-Prosiguió ignorando la mirada herida de la femme.

-Impulse- Llamo Terran confundido, -Tranquilo- Exclamo

El Impala detuvo su reclamo enfocando a su compañero, era verdad. El Mustang no conocía a su oficial superior, nunca vio al Ferrari, el guerrero legendario de las espadas gemelas. Una leyenda sólo para ellos.

-Terran, tú no te metas- Dijo el Ingeniero finalmente frustrado. El deportivo amarillo se sintió ofendido con la contestación del otro; no era normal verlo así.

-Hey no es mi culpa- Se excuso retrocediendo.

Loup simplemente negó encaminándose hacia ambos para separarlos. –No es un lugar para conflictos, aquí estamos para brindar un servicio, un recordatorio a un viejo compañero- Comento el Audi con respeto.

Ambos mechas se dispusieron a replicar, preparando su defensa cuando un sonido atrajo la atención de todos.

Kitt bajo su visor enfocando el lugar mientras el rifle apunto hacia esa dirección, los otros retrocedieron un poco confundidos, ¿Por qué su oficial parecía listo para la batalla, cuando sólo era un memorial?

-Seas quien seas, esto no terminará aquí- Exclamo el carro negro. Todos le miraron exaltados.

-¿Qué?- Se preguntaron. Terran busco algún posible enemigo, pero no detecto a nadie.

-¿Seguro comandante?-Dijo cuando algo lo alerto, el chico saco sus dagas lanzándola contra el muro, una sección falsa cayo a su lado, algunos vestigios alcanzaron sus formas dejando ver el explosivo que le recubría.

-Es un explosivo- Confirmo el deportivo alarmado -Es una trampa, salgamos de inmediato- Recomendó al tercer clic.

Lo que indicaba sólo una cosa, eso estaba activado.

-Maldita sea- Gruño el Transam ordenando la retirada.

-Los mechas corrieron hacia la salida, con su comandante al final. –No conformes con sus actos, osan destruir este momento, no conformes con haber extinguido la chispa de Adannos continúan planeando, miserables- Pensó, cuando algo lo retuvo, sin pedir auxilio el vehículo negro volteo para verla de frente. A ella, la silenciosa asesina. Aunque él lo desconocía.

-¿Tu?- Exclamo incrédulo, cuando un golpe la derribo. Una silueta demasiado familiar se hizo presente entre las formas de los muertos, perdiéndose entre las estatuas sin vida. La Femme revelo la espada aún manchada con energon, uno que el francotirador reconoció.

La herida de la Silverado iba acorde con el arma que la mechatrix presentaba.

-Desgraciada- Exclamo con rabia.

Apocalypse disfruto cada instante, su plan era perfecto, exacto. Noto la ira del Oficial Autobot. El rifle apunto a su objetivo tan rápido como los movimientos de su presa, los dos primeros disparos pasaron cerca, pero el tercero le impacto en su extremidad inferior derribándola.

-Asesina, pagaras por tus acciones- Argumento el carro, dejando ver esa parte decepticon que siempre ocultaba.

El mecha carmesí sonrío, -Ah querido Avalanche si tan sólo pudieses ver esto; escuchar sus palabras…- Susurro con malicia. -¿Seguirías pensando en defenderle?-

Ella giro lanzando un par de estrellas, una se impacto en su puerta, la otra en el brazo, el no era un guerrero de frente pero ahora estaba furioso.

A lo lejos los gritos de su Unidad resonaban por el túnel, al parecer se preparaban para volver.

Sin tiempo, sin tiempo. Su venganza podría llevarse a cabo, pero no llegaría al procesador detrás de la operación, no podía juzgar sin pruebas reales como la espada de ella.

La duda le hizo perder segundos preciosos, aquellos que su rival aprovecho para arrancarle el rifle el cual salió volando en otra dirección.

El arma blanca brillo con las marcas de esa chispa extinta antes de descender hacia él, el Transam se preparo para evadir el impacto, pero este jamás llego. Una espada de un tamaño mucho mayor detuvo el golpe. Su forma tan familiar mostraba los rasgos del daño, rupturas que él conocía bien.

-No puede ser- Exclamo levantando su mirada.

Ambos se observaron. El visor carmesí ascendió, cuando el comandante negó, pensando que estaba alucinando, pero el gesto fue tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar.

Un movimiento característico de ese guerrero alejo a la atacante derribándola. Ella al percatarse de la situación lanzo una bomba de humo y huyó dejándolos a solas.

Apocalypse se mantuvo de pie, dando la espalda al teniente de Avalanche. El carmesí era tan familiar como la figura que le retaba.

Era un milagro. Tal vez la respuesta a esa silenciosa plegaría, pero ¿Por qué ahora?; ¿Por qué?.

No existían palabras para describir su sentir, para exclamar su pensar.

Tan sólo el silencio de aquella Tumba Perdida.

El mecha de cromas rojos viro, odiaba a ese francotirador, deseaba tener sus manos sobre él para hacerlo sufrir, torturarlo lentamente antes de asesinarlo; pero el tiempo llegaría, todo debía ser poco a poco.

-¿Cómo esta teniente?- Exclamo el espadachín en esa conocida voz, extendiendo su mano para ayudarle.

Kitt se quedo Estupefacto.

…………………………………………..

Cuando creemos que no hay más sorpresas, la vida se encarga de otorgar más.

…………………………………………..

_Continuará…_


	5. Púrpura

**Capítulo 4**

**Púrpura**

…………………………………………..

Rodimus estaba presente para recibir a su amigo, quien lloraba la pérdida de un viejo compañero; el mismo que alguna vez ocupo el puesto de jefe de seguridad en su base.

-El mismo que permitió a ese grupo internarse en sus rangos con mentiras y falsedades, el que permitió la muerte de Kup- Pensó con un toque de rencor. El comprendía que eso no estaba bien, no era la actitud que se esperaba de un Prime; pero a veces es demasiado complicado ignorar aquello que nos hace reaccionar. Frustración era todo lo que sentía, al verse inhabilitado para actuar. No pudo hacer nada en esa cripta, había demasiado por sacrificar.

-Pero eso no implica que sea el final- Se dijo consiente de que tal vez no todo era del todo su culpa, es verdad que ellos habían atentado de manera deliberada, ¿Pero que los había hecho actuar de ese modo?, el oficial de seguridad era un ejemplo de ese mal desempeño; era su trabajo proteger la base del enemigo, pero ¿Qué sucedía cuando el peligro venía de los tuyos?, ¿Cuándo la motivación estaba bien fundada?

Un suspiro imitando al humano fue todo lo que emitió. El líder Autobot estaba demasiado confundido por sus sentimientos, con su conciencia, con el honor y la moral. Debía actuar de un modo pero su chispa peleaba por la opción dos.

Era su propia tortura psicológica, estaba dispuesto a movilizarse y ahora dudaba. La caída de ese miembro de un modo tan inesperado lo dejo perplejo. Él no había enviado a nadie acabar con el oficial, Springer también era su amigo y no lo afectaría de modo directo; sin embargo ¿Cómo hacerlo entender?, seguramente ahora dudaría de él.

-Demasiada presión para alguien tan joven, ¿No cree eso gran Prime?- El comentario llego de un costado, el mecha líder viro para distinguir la forma de un neutral, no era cualquier neutral, él sabía que conocía ese timbre, pero no era alguien familiar. Un mecha famoso entre los suyos, alguien que estaba comenzando a construir su propio pedestal personal.

La figura cuadro con un elemento en la base; era el representante de la cámara de comercio de Cybertron otro de esos nuevos políticos que parecían volver cual plaga, carcomiendo nuevamente esa joven sociedad.

-¿Qué es lo que desea?- Replico Rodimus ignorando el sarcasmo contenido en la oración de su nuevo acompañante, un invitado poco agradable a los ojos del mecha de cromas rojos y amarillos. El también tenía sus problemas.

-Solo quiero hablar- Prosiguió el otro ente aplicando su estilo sugerente tan particular.

El líder Autobot comprendió la implicación sonriendo suavemente, -¿Hablar?, ¿Qué puedo tener que sea tan interesante como para atraer al representante de comercio ante mí?- Dijo el líder cruzándose de brazos, sin dejar de mirar el horizonte. Springer estaba retrasado.

-Ciertos nombres de posibles enemigos o amigos de mi gremio, creo que podemos llegar a un trato por dicha…bueno usted entiende. -Comento el mecha de manera directa, al parecer estaba más desesperado de lo que imaginaba, o al menos eso es lo que Rodimus imagino.

-No se dé que habla, aunque podría revisar en mis archivos, ¿Quién sabe que podría encontrar?- Confirmo el Autobot con una inocencia fingida.

-¿Qué necesita?- Respondió el político.

El joven Prime lo miro. Ahora si tenía por completo su atención.

…………………………………………..

La vida es como un rompecabezas cada cosa que hacemos marca un momento y lugar.

…………………………………………..

El grupo observaba la puerta de esa oficina, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo en su interior?, era la duda que embargaba a los presentes, con la ausencia de una femme quien simplemente se había negado hablar.

-Esto es tan extraño- Se escucho la voz de Impulse después de un rato, la seriedad enmarcaba sus formas, mientras Loup se limitaba a esperar sin intervenir, sentado en un costado analizaba los recientes acontecimientos, la incongruencia estaba más que presente, él había visto imágenes del resultado de esa anticuada deuda, recordó con dolor las cosas a sabiendas de que no había podido intervenir, no podía, pero comprendía, sabía…

Los recuerdos de esos largos interrogatorios, después de esa dolorosa recuperación aun vivían en su interior. Era mentira que no existía maldad entre los Autobots.

-Tétrico diría yo- Exclamo Terran indeciso, el a diferencia del resto había leído la información pero nada más; podría decirse que como Adannos era relativamente nuevo en la unidad.

El Audi lo miro, la palabra del Mustang describía la situación a la perfección; nadie sabía que decir o hacer, pero esa interminable espera comenzaba acabar con la paciencia de los demás.

-Lo sé- Fue todo lo que el ingeniero replico.

Algo no estaba bien.

…………………………………………….

Un presentimiento es tan sólo la afirmación de la mente de que las cosas no son del todo lo que parecen; algo más está a punto de pasar.

…………………………………………….

Planes, eso era todo lo que pasaba por la mente del Ferrari carmesí quien admiraba la forma delicada de su "hermana".

Un gesto malicioso alcanzo esos ópticos carmesí, antes de desvanecerse. El mecha disfrutaba al imaginar esa juvenil voz alcanzar los máximos decibeles permitidos por ese vocalizador. Cuánto dolor podía infligir en esa fina figura. Tanta inocencia, tanto deseo, tanta necesidad por creer que era verdad.

Pero no podía dejar que esas ilusiones le engañaran. –Aún no, se dijo enfocando su atención en su otro objetivo, uno que merecía un trato sumamente especial. Era complicado mantener las apariencias ante su presencia. Un triunfo controlar las necesidades de matar; pero todo iba demasiado bien para estropearlo ahora.

-¿Dime como pudo ser?- Exclamo la chica; ella conocía algunas posibilidades, pero sabía que la muerte de su hermano no había sido normal. ¿Cómo recuperar aquellos malditos con su propio orgullo?, ¿Cómo perdonar a los que han arrancado su vida con sus propias manos?

No existía una respuesta coherente, Bantha lo sabía. Pero el verlo de frente de pie, simplemente era más como un sueño que su acostumbrada pesadilla.

-Siempre supe que estabas vivo- Quiso decir, pero algo no se sentía bien, un aura extraña emanaba de él.

Apocalypse escucho la pregunta irrumpiendo con esas ideas de fatalidad. El mecha coloco su más inocente mirada; después de todo en parte era él, sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Mi querida hermanita- Comenzó aproximándose a la chica, deteniéndose antes de llegar a ella, alejándose apenado -Lo lamento, no quise ofenderte- Prosiguió con un toque melancólico.-Se que ya no eres una jovencita que necesita de mi- Finalizo bajando la mirada.

La femme no supo que decir, esa había sido la última discusión que habían tenido antes de que el partiera para jamás volver.

La culpa asalto la chispa de la joven. No podía olvidar lo que había pasado, ahora le cazaría de nuevo, junto con el arrepentimiento.

-Solo deseaba tener un hogar- Las palabras parecían asaltarle de manera inconsciente sin que fuese capaz de evitarlo. El brillo en esos ópticos esmeralda era más que suficiente para él.

-Y apenas comenzaba- Pensó.

Kitt intervino al notar la reacción de ella, el Transam sabía que había hecho una promesa, al mecha que le acompañaba, pero aún así no podía evitar reaccionar.

-Avalanche- Dijo atrayendo la atención del Ferrari.

-¿Será posible que nos de los detalles?- Le cuestiono políticamente, es verdad que para el Comandante de cromas negros, su amigo era estaba ahí, pero ahora las cosas eran demasiado diferentes, él había crecido, había seguido sus consejos, ese ejemplo y ahora era el oficial de su unidad; no sabía cómo dirigirse al recién llegado. Independientemente de eso, también había perdido a su segundo de golpe, para tener esta sorpresa de manera inexplicable.

Era imposible sobreponerse a las cosas así como así, pero entendía que no podía actuar como MindMaster en esos momentos de confusión.

-El mecha de cromas carmesí le miro. -¿Qué le respondería?, debía ocultar todo ese resentimiento, ese enojo, ese odio.

-No tengo explicación, yo se que enfrente a ese…Prime…La palabra parecía ahogarse en esa voz, atragantando su expresión de desagrado, al menos eso lo compartía con su parte ausente.

-Pero no recuerdo el resto- Finalizo.

El recordaba claramente el resto, recordaba lo patético que había sido al usar sus espadas para acabar, al dejar que su chispa se rindiera a las palabras de un muerto, el fantasma que lo traiciono, que lo hizo extinguir su vida.

Recordó la frustración al ser incapaz de impedir que "él" reaccionara, que matara a su presa, la razón por la que hizo ese juramento. Todo iba tan bien, la venganza era un fuerte aliado, pero al final las cosas acabaron mal, gracias a "él".

-Ya veo- Fue la respuesta del coche negro quien no sonaba muy convencido, pero finalmente no había mucho por hacer, excepto brindarle la oportunidad; tal vez se estaba convirtiendo en el paranoico que su hermano aseguraba.

-Su hermano, ¿Dónde se encontraría ahora?-

-¿Algo más Kitt?- Intervino Apocalypse. Sacando de su estupor al pobre comandante.

-No, lo mejor es que pases con Impulse para que haga un chequeo general y descanses- Finalizo el carro. Definitivamente era demasiado para su pobre procesador.

………………………………………

DarkWar continuo admirando las luces de la ciudad, él junto con el resto de su grupo habían salido de la base de Nova Cranium, sin querer siguieron el convoy que transportaba los restos de su oficial superior aparentando una guardia antes de marcharse por su lado.

-No era apariencia- Se dijo el Jet. Distinguiendo al grupo alado.

-¿Ahora qué gran líder?-Pegunto una de sus acompañantes, Shadow Bird la hermana mayor en el par.

El F-18 no supo que responder, ¿Volvían a la categoría de exiliados?, no el hermano de MM se había encargado de eso; ahora eran mechas libres, con un futuro, ahorros, sin sombras tras su rastro, o al menos esa era la intención; ya que por algo el Comandante los había ahuyentado.

-¿Volveremos con los Autobots?- Intervino Vengala, -Aún me debe Terran un par de créditos- Continuo como si nada.

Sus palabras sonaban tan comunes, como si jamás hubiesen sido el enemigo, era extraño aún para él, pero después de compartir tanto, era difícil olvidar para que nacieron.

-Aún no- Contesto el líder aéreo.

-Pero eso es un, tal vez- Afirmo SB.

Dike enfoco su atención en el grupo, ambas hermanas estaban un poco molestas por la abrupta partida, pero no dejarían en evidencia a su líder, hasta que estuviesen a solas como ahora.

Al fondo su amigo parecía perdido, el seeker purpúreo observaba su mano sin hablar, sin el sarcasmo que compartían entre hermanos, sin las bromas o la risa peligrosa.

-No lo volveré a ver- Susurro inconsciente. –No importa lo que suceda, yo se que así es- Continuo como perdido en su mundo.

-Viejo, ¿Qué pasa?- Llamo Dike preocupado, por primera vez se sentía algo desconcertado, era común que MM tuviese altibajos, pero esa clase de situaciones no le iban muy bien.

-Estamos solos nuevamente, perdidos en un universo que no nos acepta- Dijo el Mig levantándose. –Incluso los Autobots nos echaron- Prosiguió rompiendo con esa actitud extraña, recuperando su acostumbrada forma de ser.

-Si lo sé, pero ellos se lo pierden- Continuo Dark War ignorando el gesto impaciente de la femme mayor.

-Deberíamos vengarnos por eso, tú sabes, enseñarles que no es tan fácil deshacerse de nosotros- Comento el volador de menos tamaño.

Era una petición oculta, la necesidad de volver y asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden. Pero Kitt no los quería cerca, él le advirtió al F-18 que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar. Sin quererlo se despidió. Era una sencilla orden para escapar del peligro, para refugiarse lejos.

-Pero ¿Desde cuándo un seeker decepticon hace eso?-

-Si es buena idea, que vean de lo que estamos hechos, hagamos que nos pidan regresar- Bromeo el líder, entendiendo que eso era lo correcto, ¿Desde cuándo importaba?, desde que eran un grupo, un equipo.

¿Quién se hubiese imaginado que terminarían así?

…………………………………

El destino siempre pone los retos, nosotros elegimos las jugadas.

…………………………………

No muy lejos de ese punto, el cazador esperaba observando, siguiendo un rastro. Su presa estaba cerca, era momento de actuar.

Mesala toco con la punta de los dedos el piso. Frente a él se encontraba la última marca que había dejado el aludido. Como el profesional que era analizo la sustancia reconociendo su procedencia.

Muy cerca de donde la pista se borraba se encontraba una taberna. Lo había encontrado.

Un ente que buscaba su propia redención, un ente que buscaba su venganza personal, el pecio valía la pena, era momento de llamar.

-Presa localizada- Transmitió sonriendo; el momento de encontrarse de nuevo con Terran estaba cada vez más cerca…

La redención se aproximaba.

……………………………………..

Impulse vio la forma de Bantha salir de la oficina a toda velocidad, el Impala no entendía lo que pasaba, en el interior Kitt y Avalanche continuaban hablando, pero la ausencia de la chica era evidente, e el gesto preocupado de su Comandante. El Ingeniero no espero más salió de inmediato tras la femme, seguido de cerca por Terran. Loup viro para seguir los pasos de sus compañeros no sin antes percatarse del gesto que el Ferrari contenía al verlos partir.

Ambos se percataron intercalando sus miradas, el Audi sintió una breve descarga, cual escalofrío. Ese no era Avalanche.

De inmediato negó retrocediendo, Kitt lucía preocupado pero al parecer no estaba en peligro del todo, aún así la duda nació en la chispa del espía quien simplemente desapareció, siguiendo el rastro de sus aliados. No era el momento para sacar conclusiones, todo debía tener un sustento antes de lanzar cualquier acusación.

Muchos podrían decir que el auto de cromas platas estaba exagerando, pero su experiencia le decía que era mejor esperar.

……………………………………….

Apocalypse aprovecho la distracción para recibir una transmisión. El objetivo había sido localizado, podía continuar con el plan.

Bueno debo retirarme, aún hay muchas cosas que debo aclarar, no me siento del todo bien y sé que aún hay mucho que desea saber Teniente, disculpa, quise decir comandante- resonó la voz del antiguo comandante con un énfasis poco amable, antes de retirarse de manera brusca sin decir más.

KITT levanto las alas puertas un poco, no entendía porque el repentino cambio de actitud; él conocía bien a su amigo, entendía que el ferrari a veces era impredecible, pero imaginaba que para ese ciclo al menos habría menos fricción , al parecer estaba equivocado. Lo mejor sería seguirlo de inmediato, aún desconocía el estado de su viejo oficial superior.

El auto dio un par de pasos, cuando su transmisor se activo, eran noticias del Prime.

-Maldición- Exclamo para sí, dirigiendo una última mirada preocupada hacia el pasillo, antes de iniciar la conversación.

…………………………………………

Apocalypse atravesó la base con paso seguro, nadie conocía las verdaderas órdenes ni su identidad real.

Un mesaje sencillo revelaba la ubicación de su objetivo, era momento de pagar el favor, el coche rojo se detuvo un instante para ver al Mustan recargado en un muro, mientras Impulse tocaba la puerta de la habitación. Inconscientemente su "hermanita le estaba dando la salida".

-Debo darte las gracias después- Susurro dirigiéndose a la salida.

………………………………………..

El lugar estaba lleno nuevamente, el éxito del negocio parecía crecer a cada Vorn y aunque la presencia del Cazador de ópticos negros era una de las razones, con la legendaria contratista, parecía no ser la única.

La calidad del energon y el servicio se encontraban en vocalizador de todos.

El viejo Bar era el mejor

Lilium se encontraba de un lado para otro sirviendo a los clientes, la prisa la hacía andar a paso desesperado, pero en ningún momento hubo problemas con retrasos, confusiones o recargos.

Karr su compañero y empleado de vez en vez levantaba la vista de los datapads donde llevaba las finanzas para ver a su jefa, su amiga…y porque no si se podía su pareja de chispa.

El transam había pasado ciclos observándola, pensando en ella, su inspiración, su musa, su todo. Era increíble lo vacía que era su vida antes de conocerla, pero ese alegre carácter, esa sonrisa eran todo para su chispa.

Era afortunado de haberla encontrado, de que ella le hubiese hecho caso. Recordó las palabras de Tempestad, quien hablo consciente de que él a lo lejos escuchaba.

-"Debes hacer que se larguen" – Le advirtió, pero ella se negó, defendiéndolo sin siquiera dudar, sin pensarlo.

Karr estaría profundamente agradecido por esa oportunidad, la quería, deseaba que fuera su compañera de chispa. Pero aún no, aún era demasiado pronto, sus ópticos dorados se encontraron con los de la femme, ella sonrío saludándolo antes de continuar trabajando.

Por Primus que era el mecha más afortunado.

Por su parte el ferrari blanco el cual parecía estar operacional los acompañaba. Aún no se recuperaba del todo, pero esas tortuosas heridas iban curando, aun no tenía ni la menor idea de ¿Quién era? , ¿Cómo había llegado a ese mundo? , o si tenía a alguien en todo Cybertron; pero de momento prefirió quedarse en ese lugar, un punto que consideraba seguro, trabajando en la parte posterior, oculto del resto, acomodando la bodega. Una y mil veces se pregunto -¿De que huía? , ¿A que temía?, ¿De qué te escondes? . Pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo la tranquilidad de una vieja bodega para sentirse protegido.

………………………………………………

Pobre Avalanche que te conformas con tan poco.

……………………………………………….

Apocalypse había llegado a la taberna.

No hay duda, puedo sentirlo comandante- le dijo al silencio.

En su espalda la espada roja descansaba.

Vamos linda, se paciente- le dijo al arma como si hablara con una femme, con tal dulzura que parecía su más preciada posesión.

Señor- dijo Mesala llegando detrás de él.

Adelante cazador, tu trabajo está hecho- dijo el ferrari- diviértete con el mustang, antes de que iniciemos la siguiente fase de mi plan…

Mesala hizo una reverencia; sabía que debía obedecer las órdenes del ferrari pero por otro lado quería verlo en acción.

El cazador decidió ver todo desde un punto seguro.

Cuando Avalanche giro Mesala ya se había retirado. Al momento el ferrari se dirigió a la taberna…

…………………………………………….

La puerta se abrió, ninguno de los clientes se giro, a nadie le importaba.

Lilium atendía una de las mesas centrales sin prestar atención al recién llegado.

Karr en cambio si se fijo notando la asombrosa similitud con su misterioso amigo de blanco. El coche se dispuso hablar con el auto carmesí, pero la recepción de un nuevo cargamento lo hizo detener sus pasos. El energon aún era valioso y escaso como para dejar pasar el pedido. El deportivo negro se prometió volver, pero antes atendería su trabajo. Sin más se alejo dejando el lugar.

Apocalypse miro con desgano sus alrededores, nada fabuloso según sus estándares, no entendía porque tanta afluencia, el lugar no parecía diferente a los demás. Pero a veces es mejor no juzgar con la primera mirada.

Se sentó en una mesa, esperando el servicio. Los ópticos rojos no eran muy comunes en esos lugares, pero aún así el resto de los presentes le brindo su espacio. Nadie estaba ahí con intenciones reales de pelear.

-Oh lamento la espera- Intervino Lilium aproximándose, para sacarlo de ese torrente de ideas que su procesador comenzaba a generar- casa llena amor, ¿qué deseas?- Le cuestiono la femme mostrando una pluma y un data pad, preparándose para tomar la orden requerida.

-Ver semejante belleza es un buen inicio- Replico el ferrari carmesí cerrando su óptico, la chica se apeno levemente, pero dejo de lado el toque, muchos mechas acostumbraban esa clase de tiradas, ese no podía ser diferente.

-Encanto ¿Qué puedes ofrecerme?- Cuestiono finalmente el cliente. Su forma tan similar al del carro blanco le alerto levemente, hay muchos mechas de estructuras similares, es común en esa raza, entonces ¿Por qué?

Tal vez fue el tono, tal vez esa mirada… por primera vez la coqueta Lilium pareció cohibida.

Ningún sonido salió de su vocalizador, instintivamente busco con la mirada a Karr, nada, el chico no estaba.

-Ah pues… ¿alto grado?- preguntó con un tono inocente.

-Tiene miedo- se dijo Apocalypse disfrutando el instante, esas reacciones eran para lo que vivía, el deleite de saber que su destino puede estar en sus manos, de entender que la presa está consciente de esto, de entender que le temen. Aunque la mirada errática hacia la barra sólo lo hizo suponer lo peor, es verdad ella emanaba ese miedo abiertamente, pero ¿Por qué?

-Lo que me ofrezcan tan hermosas manos sabrá a ambrosía de Primus- dijo el deportivo carmesí apoyándose en la mesa- una pregunta lindura… ¿has visto a un ferrari blanco?- Continuo tratando de acabar con sus sospechas, todo dependía se esa reacción, de esos movimientos, de el volumen de esa voz.

Lilium no pudo evitar encender un poco los ópticos ante la pregunta.

-Vienen muchos clientes- se excuso la femme- no podría recordarlos a todos- mintió abiertamente, muchos habrían caído en las palabras de la joven, no alguien como Apocalypse quien conocía y vivía para el engaño.

…………………………………………….

No quieras enseñarle al maestro los viejos trucos…

……………………………………………..

-Oh pero él es único-Prosiguió el mecha adoptando su estilo seductor, la voz grave resaltaba con el brillante rojo de su armadura, el filo de la espada reflejo las luces del lugar, acompañando el brillo de sus ópticos carmesí. Con movimientos lentos, el ferrari tomo la mano de su acompañante sosteniéndola con fuerza para evitar su escape pero sin dañarla, tan delgada, tan pequeña ante su agarre.

-Sé que me mientes- Pensó sin hablar, acariciando esa extremidad, - Es fácil de ubicar, simplemente…Un momento paso en lo que ambos se observaban. –Es como yo- Finalizo dejando a la chica petrificada frente a él.

Apocalypse era perverso, pero igual juguetón, amaba el control, el temor y el dolor, disfrutaba creando confusión y tormento, ahora tan sólo estaba jugando.

-Emh, voy por el energon- Contesto ella después de un momento, intentando recuperarse de esa impresión. Estaba aterrada y no sabía porque, por un momento se sintió mal, arrepentida de haber discutido con Tempestad.

-Avalanche, ¿qué tienes que ver con esta femme?- se preguntaba Apocalypse mientras esperaba, su mano recorrió la fría superficie de la mesa que ocupaba. -No importa, quien elijas pagará, porque esa es tu maldición, tu debilidad me hace fuerte, tu dolor me llena de vida, tu sufrimiento me hace entender que no puede haber perdón.

-Ya te lo había dicho, todo lo que quieras, todo lo que tengas… lo perderás…- Exclamo de un modo descarado riendo. El sonido se entre perdió con el ruido del Bar, nada evidente, pero lo sufrientemente tétrico para ahuyentar a los que se encontraban más cerca.

-Hay que brindar por la victoria, por la venganza, por el honor- Argumento con sarcasmo.

La joven había partido advertirle a su objetivo del peligro, advertirle que debía partir; jamás imagino que el mecha de cromas sangre ya lo sabía.

-Y brindo por lo predecible que puede ser; una femme-Finalizo.

De inmediato el mecha se levanto, no había nada más ahí que valiera la pena observar.

…………………………………………………..

No importa adonde vayamos o lo que hagamos, todos tenemos en nuestro interior luz y oscuridad…

…………………………………………………..

DarkWar continuo avanzando por ese familiar camino, no había recorrido los pasillos desde su encuentro con Silence, pero eso era parte de su pasado personal. Aunque las cosas no lucían tan diferentes ahora, siempre sumergido en momentos de caos.

MindMaster le seguía aunque su gesto analítico indicaba que algo estaba a punto de salir de ese procesador.

-¿Para qué rayos estamos aquí?-Se quejo el seeker deteniendo el paso. El grupo se detuvo esperándolo.

-¿Qué haces viejo?, déjate de niñerías y avanza, hay algo que necesito hacer- Comento el volador de cromas verdes, pero su compañero no se movió, negando mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –No me moveré hasta que no me digas, ¿Para qué diablos venimos a esta parte de la ciudad?, tanta elegancia me confunde- Continuo alzando la voz.

Era cierto la zona no era la mejor, pero aún así no había porque gritarlo a la mitad de una calle llamando demás la atención.

-Solo busco información, algo que nos sirva para darle una lección a tu hermano- Confirmo el líder, esa clase era clara para ellos, mejor que revelar la verdad, un estilo muy propio que habían adoptado cuando sparklings mucho tiempo atrás.

-¿Pueden dejar de actuar como tontos?, no tengo todo el ciclo, necesito respuestas sobre lo que sucede y ahora par de lentos- Intervino la femme mayor.

Dike la vio molesto, MM solo sonrío, -Claro amigo, apresurémonos, antes de que la machotix se ponga peor- Dijo reiniciando el paso.

DarkWar negó levemente, había cosas que jamás iban a cambiar.

…………………………………………..

Karr regreso después de unos minutos, para encontrar a Liliumde pie en la puerta del lugar con una mirada seria.

¿Por qué esa cara?- preguntó el transam de inmediato, evidenciando su preocupación.

Lilium no respondió, la ausencia de los Ferraris fue más que suficiente para él, no esperaría mayor explicación.

Tú espera aquí- dijo decidido.

-Es peligroso- Intervino ella sujetándolo por el brazo.

-Lo sé, por eso tienes que quedarte- respondió él alejándose del lugar.

Karr…- musitó Lilium con evidente desconcierto.

…………………………………………

Cada paso, cada jugada, cada movimiento nos aproxima más a lo que buscamos.

…………………………………………

El ferrari blanco avanzaba sin rumbo por una de esas calles, lo único que sabía era que debía alejarse de ese lugar pero eso lo llevaba a la acostumbrada pregunta de ¿A dónde ir?

Se detuvo un momento en una esquina, ¿una tienda de componentes electrónicos? Unos audífonos de última generación se mostraban en la vitrina, el ferrari blanco se apoyo contra el cristal pensativo.

Sus ópticos perdieron su brillo por un instante, el estaba pensando. Cuando una presencia lo hizo reaccionar. Era tan extraño, el reflejo doble de rojo y blanco se ilumino en el cristal, creando una escena tenebrosamente familiar.

No seas tan idiota, comandante- se burlo el reflejo- mejor voltea…

El ferrari blanco se giro de inmediato impactado, no podía creerlo ¡era como verse a sí mismo!

-Nunca- rugió el ferrari rojo- nunca, vuelvas a confundirme contigo…- después recuperando la compostura- no me he tomado tantas molestias para solo tener una plática tan amena contigo…

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el ferrari blanco.

El rojo sólo se carcajeo de ese gesto confuso, tan patético, tan débil, todo lo que aborrecía de "él" estaba ahí.

-¿Quién puede ser si no Avalanche?- Contesto el mecha carmesí tomando su espada. Era momento de actuar.

………………………………………………

Todos tenemos muchas caras, componentes que hacen una sola personalidad…

………………………………………………

_Notas: Me disculpo si hay errores pero tuve que trabajar poca bateria en mi lap, Sorry Gracias._


	6. Negro

**Capítulo 5**

**Negro**

…………………………………

La vida es extraña, pero al final ¿Que es lo que nos llevamos?

Nada…excepto quiza el recuerdo de lo que dejamos atras.

…………………………………..

Las palabras enmarcadas en esa serie de símbolos abstractos que componían su lenguaje adornaban el interior del pad que sostenía en sus manos.

Era un mensaje sencillo, algo que simplemente explicaba todo y al mismo tiempo…Nada…

Kitt observaba el texto incapaz de retirar la vista del mismo.

-¿Quien habría dejado ese mensaje ahí?- Se pregunto inseguro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintio dudoso. Como cuando era un sparkling solitario, justo despues de la partida de su creador.

-Set Back- Susurro recordando los detalles que muchos omitieron hacerca de ese guerrero; su padre.

Sin embargo eso estaba en el pasado, y ahora existian cosas más importantes por atender, estaba esa unidad que contaba con el temple de su official superior, el futuro de esos mechas dependía de sus decisions y ya había fallado. Era cierto que ahora su original comandante estaba de nuevo con ellos, eso generalmente provocaba tranquilidaa a su chispa; pero ahora no sabía de que manera interpretar tan repentina reaparición.

No existían explicaciones lógicas que revelaran la verdad tras ese regreso.

-Al menos mi hermano esta seguro- Pensó preparandose para lo inevitable.

Deliberadamente había mandado a los seekers lejos, ellos no estaban comprometidos como sus compañeros, aún podian salir de ahí sin convertirse en culpables fabricados.

-Si tan solo ese necio de DarkWar supiera la verdad- Se dijo sonriendo, Pues el F-18 había comenzado agradarle, "Algo que jamás le diría", pero era tan dedicado a los suyos que merecía respeto.

Otra pausa se llevo a cabo.

Sus ópticos rojizos admiraron los últimos informes de su unidad. Un desastre que aún debía resolver, eso y la muerte de su Teniente. Seguía pendiente, al igual que ese mítico regreso de Avalanche, sin embargo él era realista. Lo sabía de antemano.

Tenían el tiempo contado…

……………………………..

A veces los presentimientos dictan nuestras acciones, aún más que la razón.

…………………………….

Impulse decidio intentarlo, no le gustaba ver a sus amigos deprimidos. Hablo con Bantha una y otra vez tratando de consolarla, pero ella no deseaba entender, negaba las explicaciones, aseguraba que su hermano no era "Él".

-Bantha ¿No comprendo, como puedes estar tan segura?- Exclamo el impala confuso, a su espalda Terran observaba sin intervenir. El nunca había conocido a Avalanche, no tenía un punto desde donde empezar a juzgar, pero escuchaba con atención lo que ambos discutían.

-Sólo lo se- Replico la joven, hay algo que no existía antes, no puedo decir que es, pero se… Que no es… del todo mi hermano- Replico la chica.

-Pero muy en tu interior sabes que si es él- Finalizo la frase en su mente.

-Tal vez es lo repentino de la noticia, ¿Porque no pasas un tiempo a solas con él?,, puede que eso te sirva para sentirte major, permitir que el procesador pueda aceptarlo.- Confirmo el Ingeniero sonriendo, -A veces las impresiones de ese tipo tienden a cuasar conflicto en nuestro sistema de procesamiento central, debido a que el centro de lógica…- Prosiguio cuando el Mustang penso que lo mejor era intervenir.

-Impulse, ¿Porque la insistencia?, tal vez ella tiene razón, despúes de todo es su hermana y quien mejor para conocerlo- Dijo el mecha de cromas amarillos jalando a su amigo sin permitirle replicar.

-Bantha estaremos en el pasillo por si necesitas algo- Dijo el mustang amablemente mientras salían de la habitación.

-Lo siento Impulse, es sólo que siento que deberías dejar de insistir , ella sabe lo que hace. Además necesita un poco de tiempo para sí- Finalizo el mecha permitiendo que la puerta de el cuarto se cerrara tras ellos.

-Lo se, lo se, no debería haberme puesto a explicar eso, es solo que…Por primera vez no supe que decir- Contesto Impulse recargandose en el muro.

Terran sonrio imitando un suspiro. –Eso si es milagroso- Replico antes de sentir el golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Oye!- Refunfuño, pero la Mirada de inocencia del Impala le evito continuar. –Bien, bien, como deseeess- Exclamo incorporandose.

-Oye ¿No estaba Loup por aqui?- Pregunto el Ingeniero pero Terran ni siquiera lo noto observando la puerta de esa habitación ahora cerrada.

-¿Que es lo que sucede Bantha?, ¿Que te tiene tan preocupada?

………………………………..

¿Cual es nuestro temor más profundo?,

No puede ser hacia aquello irreal o efímero; es hacia lo que sabemos puede llegar hacerse realidad.

……………………………….

En la ciudad…Apocalypse…

El Ferrari de cromas blancos le temía, algo en su interior sabía que ese reflejo no estaba mintiendo.; pero al mismo tiempo esas palabras no eran del todo la verdad. Su chispa le gritaba que se volviera, que levantará el arma y le enfrentará.

-¿Como puedes pelear contra ti?, ¿Contra tu naturaleza?- Se pregunto confuso.

-¿De donde venían esas ideas?-

Apocalypse podia leer cada gesto, la expression que dominaba ese rostro. La confusion evidente en esos ópticos.

-¿Me temes?- Pregunto,, -¿Me respetas? O ¿Me odias?- Prosiguio virando el arma lentamente en posición horizontal, el filo de la espada rota apunto hacia la chispa del rival. El rojo brillo con la luz de las estrellas y las construcciónes cercanas.

El Ferrari blanco la observo, un sentimeinto de respeto nació hacia esas armas pero no dijo nada.

-Deja de mirarme de ese modo- Exclamo el deportivo rojo, levanta tu espada y enfrentame- Le reto lanzandose a la carga.

No muy lejos de ahí los ópticos de algunos testigos enmarcaron la situación. Creando la única prueba de esa realidad retorcida.

El mecha de cromas claros se defendio, sin tomar la ofensiva, los golpes de las espadas resonaron perdiendose entre la calma de esas viejas calles.

-Hermoso- Se dijo el guerrero negro, -Perfecto- Susurro notando la presencia no de un blanco, si no de dos. Sin más viro su arma para lastimar su propio brazo, marcando la estructura con el filo de un modo casi letal. El energón broto de las líneas de bombeo sercenadas, el verde recubrio levemente el metal, carcomiendo toda sensibilidad.

Frente a él la exclamación de dolor ilumino su Mirada, su rival sostenia su brazo, tratando de detener el fluido.

-¿Sientes eso comandante?, es parte del pago por tu traición- Murmuro el Ferrari rojizo.

El mecha blanco le miro extrañado,, sosteniendo la herida, sufriendo por rezones que desconocía.

-¿Pero realmente eran desconocidas?

-No te angusties tratando de entender- Comento su rival mirándolo de manera fría, ignorando el energon que invadia su brazo, como si fuese inexistente. -Lo único que debes comprender es que todo aquel que signifique algo en tu patética existencia sufrira.

………………………….

La verdad puede ser peor que la mentira.

………………………….

Lilium no quería esperar. Estaba preocupada por Karr, y por el mecha de cromas claros, sin dudar cerro el Bar semi-vacío. No se quedaría a esperar las malas noticias, iría a buscar a Karr.

………………………….

Las cosas siempre suceden por algo

………………………….

Dike se detuvo repentinamente, la figura frente a él era terriblemente familiar. –No puede ser, no ahora- Comento. Sus compañeros se aproximaron tratando de distinguir aquello que robaba la atención del volador.

-De todos los cybertronianos que existían, tenía que toparse con ella. ¿Porque?-

-Debo admitir que es Linda, susurro MM sonriente.

La femme camino hacia ellos de manera despreocupada, DarkWar recordo esa coqueta Mirada que siempre hacía cuando le veía.

-Todo eso está en el pasado- Continuo dando vuelta para adentrarse en otra callejuela, el tono depresivo fue suficiente para callar a ese singular grupo. La joven paso cerca de ese punto sin inmutarse siquiera.

-Lo lamento amigo- Creyó escuchar, pero el F-18 no emitio replica alguna sobre eso.

-Bueno ¿Y que sigue?- Intervino Vengala, -¿Porque estamos aquí?, no le veo utilidad.

-Vamos averiguar ¿Que es lo que sucede?- Contesto el Jet verde dirigiendose a un centro "De juego",

-Es mejor dejar ir el pasado- Murmuro cambiando su actitud a un toque más amable - Se donde podemos empezar a reunir información-

Shadow Bird asintio, -Hasta que comenzaban hacer algo útil-

Las armas se cargaron concentrando esa energía listas para actuar.

-Hace tiempo que no obligabamos a alguien hablar- Comento como si nada.

……………………………

Karr avanzo pensativo,, el toque melancólico de Lilium en la entrada del Bar era algo devastador para él, ella había renunciado a cosas muy valiosas por él. Cosas como la amistad de ese legendario cazador "Tempestad".

-Yo jamás te abandonaré- Replico accelerando, no sabía adonde se dirigia, pero no importaba el tiempo perdido siempre y cuando encontrará a ese mecha de cromas rojos.

……………………………

Se dice que los momentos más valiosos de la vida, son los más cortos.

…………………………..

A pesar de lo que Lilium pensaba, Tempestad no estaba dispuesto abandonarla, había pasado por muchos problemas por esa femme como para dejar que toda esa amistad se perdiera como si nada.

El cazador siguio al Transam hasta llegar al punto donde un par de Ferraris se enfrentaba, en realidad lo que sucediera con esos deportivos le valía, él estaba ahí por el auto negro.

El cazador subio a una plataforma lejana, observando los sucesos con atención.. El deportivo negro avanzaba rapidamente hacia la zona de conflicto, pero el guerrero de ópticos negros no intervendría a menos de que fuese absolutamente necesario.

………………………….

Apocalypse vio su oportunidad con un rapido giro quedo al alcance de la espada del auto blanco, su gesto cambio drásticamente a uno de dolor, excepto por la suave sonrisa que esbozaba abiertamente, pero a esa distancia solo su rival podría percibir ese toque.

El hombro del mecha acaricio el arma enemiga, la llanta se daño mientras gemía falsamente. El Ferrari claro le vio con miedo, tratando de retroceder ante inesperada acción.

-¿Porque?- Pregunto sintiendo un renovado dolor en su propio cuerpo.

-¿Porque no?- Fue la respuesta del enemigo.

Desde la perpectiva de Karr era el mecha de cromas claros quien le atacaba. El energon se revelaba en ambas armas, dejandolo un poco desconcertado. ¿Como saber quien defiende lo correcto?

………………………..

-Irónico-- musito Apocalypse para si mismo- odio a tu transam y ahora yo tendré el mío, Avalanche no sabes lo que le espera a tu odioso francotirador…

"Avalanche", "Avalanche", el nombre se repetía en su procesador una y otra ves. -¿Acaso esa era su verdadera denominación?

………………………..

Testigo o cómplice, ¿Cual es el concepto adecuado?

………………………..

Mesala observo con claridad los sucesos; no podia creer la conexión que se daba entre el objetivo y su jefe actual. De igual modo Tempestad admiraba pensativo todo, por la actitud del mecha de cromas rojos, era obvio que intentaba destruir a su rival, aunque eso le costará extinguir su propia chispa.

……………………..

¿Cual es el límite para el Odio?

……………………..

Mesala levanto la vista hacia un edificio en particular ¿Tempestad? ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿Estaría involucrado?

Una detonación lo hizo desviar su atención de nuevo a la batalla de ambos ferraris.

¿Qué ocurre comandante?- se burlo Apocalypse- ¿Duele? Eso no es nada, yo hare que conozcas el verdadero significado de la palabra dolor…

Avalanche no lo aguanto más y de un salto se lanzo contra Apocalypse, el ferrari rojo ni siquiera intento detener el golpe, la hoja de la espada del ferrari blanco dio un golpe en la pierna del carmesí.

Ay comandante, la muerte te hizo volverte idiota- exclamo Apocalypse abrazando esa sensasión de frialdad que acompañaba la drástica pérdida de energón.

¿Te parece si damos un espectaculo final?- Sususrro con malicia, jalando a Avalanche hacia él; enmarañando su forma con la del otro mecha. Era imposible saber ¿Que hacía quien?

-Ahora un truco que usa cierta amiga- dijo el ferrari rojo mientras sacaba un dispositivo de un compartimiento de su armadura, ¿Te parece familiar?- Prosiguio.

El deportivo blanco no pudo más que encender los ópticos al máximo, ¡ese enemigo pensaba utilizar un detonador! Demasiado tarde, el edificio se vino abajo con un sonoro crujido…Los gritos de los civiles no tardaron en hacerse presententes.

La estructura cedio con facilidad ante el explosivo, enterrando a inocentes bajo su forma ahora caída. El caos se desato con furia, algunos entes comenzaron a correr.

…………………….

Inocentes siempre pagan por pecadores.

……………………

Apocalypse exclamo su oración con gracia, era su favorita.

Era como el paraíso terrenal, la destrucción, la muerte, la desesperación. Todo en un punto. Era dulce probar la venganza.

Tempestad había visto suficiente, ese mecha estaba loco, no podia seguir mirando sin hacer nada, detendría al espadachin carmesí antes de que la cifra de caídos aumentará.

Karr no dudo al aproximarse, pensaba en ayudar a los heridos, así como detener ese salvaje enfrentamiento. A su lado las formas aterrorizadas de los mechas heridos le cazaban, muchos inconsientes, otros destruidos.

El transam atravezo la barrera de escombros notando las dos formas que dieron inicio al caos heridas intentando incorporarse. Apocalypse aprovecho la situaición llamando la atención del auto negro.

-Ayudame- Exclamo con dolor, -Debes detenerlo-Continuo arrastrandose penosamente hacia su espada. –Soy un official Autobot que trato de detenerlo, pero él solo ha causado caos- Continuo lastimosamente.

La escena no podia ser más patética, en definitiva el mecha rojo era un excelente actor.

Karr se aproximo ayudandolo a incorporarse, el energon marco su figura revelando la seriedad de las heridas.

-Debo hacer algo pronto-Replico el Transam, pero Apocalypse negó, -No. Primero debes atender a los heridos- Susurro debilmente.

El auto negro no sabía que hacer, cerca de ahí el comandante reposaba en extasis temporal.

Tempestad sin embargo no dudaba de nada, había sido el testigo del caos, se apareció frente al par de autos intentando alejar a Karr de ahí.

-Te esta mintiendo- Declaro. El aludido solo lo miro.

-Lilum dijo que la ponies nerviosa- Comento, recibiendo una negativa por parte del Ferrari.

-Debio ser mi actitud, es solo que a veces soy así cuando se que un criminal acaba de huir, el auto blanco es peligroso, yo no pude evitar enojarme al saber que sa había escapado.

-No escuches sus palabras- Advirtio el cazador, pero fue ignorado, lo que no era raro. En especial de lo abierto que era sobre su desprecio hacia el Transam.

……………………

La verdad se da más facilmente en el extraño.

……………………

Apocalypse se dio cuenta de que tendría que encargarse del cazador de ópticos negros sino quería que éste arruinara sus planes, y debía ser rápido.

-Oh no, él de nuevo- dijo de pronto el herido.

KARR giro para ver a que se refería el ferrari cuando un golpe en la nuca lo dejo fuera de línea temporalmente.

El mecha carmesí lo había golpeado para evitar "Malos entendidos", despues repararía el daño.

-Sabía que no eras de fiar- Replico Tempestad sacando su boomerang.

-No sé quien eres, y no me interesa- Contesto Apocalypse- pero has cometido un error muy grave, te has entrometido en mis planes…Confirmo con ira. El toque rojizo se ilumino en sus ópticos revelando ese enojo.

-Parloteas demasiado esclavo- Replico Tempestad herido en el orgullo de que no supieran quién era él.

Su rival no contesto, tomando su espada y la del bot caído espadas esgrimiéndolas frente al cazador.

El cazador sabía que este enemigo no se andaría con rodeos, la frialdad de su Mirada, la pose y el odio le indicaban la peligrosidad de la situación.

El golpe se dejo sentir de una sola intención, las dos espadas fueron detenidas por el boomerang del cazador de ópticos negros. Aprovechando el impulso Tempestad lanzo al ferrari contra el suelo, éste giro para evitar el golpe del boomerang en la cabeza. Su agilidad no se vio disminuída a pesar de las heridas que presentaba. Mientras Avalanche viviera el lo haría también.

Sin embargo la fuerza no era igual, no replicaría como siempre con esa clase de daño en su estructura rojiza. Apenas Apocalypse se había puesto en pie, Tempestad lo atrapo por la bota derecha haciéndolo girar para lanzarlo de cara contra un pilar de un puente.

-Esto va a dejar marca- contesto el ferrari pasando la mano por su cara donde corría el energon- Ahora voy yo…

Zigzageando, el deportivo llego hasta donde le esperaba su rival, logrando dar un corte con ambas espadas en el costado del cazador.

Tempestad fue derribado de momento, incorporandose por las rodillas de momento. -Por eso odio esta armadura- Pensó. El nunca quiso utilizarla porque no era tan resistente como la anterior, tendría que encargarse del ferrari antes de que la estructura comenzara a resentirse y tener daño de consideración.

El cazador sacó el rifle de doble cabina.

Apocalypse se paro frente a él esperando el golpe con la guardia abierta. "Algo planeaba".

Tempestad no tuvo miramientos, él no era un odioso autobot para hacer o no lo correcto. Disparo a quema ropa.

Su enemigo cayo de espalda al suelo, de su pecho comenzó a correr el energón.

…………………………

Mientras tanto el ferrari blanco, sintió como si su chispa se fuera a extinguir, solamente logró llevarse las manos al pecho dejando las marcas de sus manos en la estructura por el dolor, el energon comenzó a correr con abundancia, después la oscuridad, esa oscuridad que parecía burlarse de él en todo momento…

…………………………

El cazador se puso de pie, apoyándose en el boomerang, había guardado de nuevo el rifle.

Se acerco un poco a ver la estructura caída del ferrari.

No había ningún signo de que continuara en línea; pero de una manera desconcertante, el ferrari no había perdido sus colores como pasa con todo aquel mecha que esta fuera de línea definitivamente.

¿Qué significaba?

Tempestad no podía creer el error que había cometido…

………………………

Las notices acerca del inicidente llegaron a los cuarteles Autobot. Varias Unidades partieron para auxiliar en el caos. Kitt dirigio a sus tropes restantes con desgano. Sólo ds elementos le seguían, pues Loup no estaba disponible despues de todo.

Otros grupos les acompañaron en ese rescate, con el dolor de esas recientes perdidas aún presentes. Era depresivo observar a ese grupo tan compacto marchar a lo que podría ser su última mission official.

Muchos extrañarían la figura verde de Addanos o los alocados jets que siempre acompañaban a ese grupo.

………………………

Hay momentos en lo que es bueno detenerse para mirar atras y percatarse de las decisiones que hemos tomado.

……………………...

Loup presencio todo, pero no actúo. Anteriormente habría corrido, salido al rescate de aquellos que necesitaran de él, pero ahora era diferente. Concentrandose en su mission ignoró el resto, obteniendo las pruebas que requería para defender a los suyos. No existía arrepentimiento por esos actos en su chispa, ya había pagado un alto precio por ello.

Por incredible que fuera, las cosas parecían repetirse ante sus ópticos, era como si el destino regresase a cobrar lo que había faltado.

-Nuestra deuda fue muy alta- Exclamo dando la vuelta para marcharse. Las sirenas de los equipos de rescate sonaban a lo lejos,, pero el no debía quedarse a pesar de pertenecer a esa unidad. Debía marcharse a otro punto sin dejar pista.

-No tendrás mucha suerte Comandante, seas quien seas, nuestra unidad esta maldita- Dijo transformandose para alejarse.

………………………

El casino estaba lleno, los seekers estaban ahí para obtener información y Dike sospechaba que ese era el lugar indicado. Muchos rumores llegaban a las calles desde ahí, mechas de las altas esferas se rodeaban de la pleve, creando un mar de información para el que sabía buscar.

Asuntos como la muerte de cierto teniente, la reaparicion de otros elementos, entre otras cosas asi inundaban los lujosos pasillos para jugadores.

Los seekers se dispersaron al entrar al lugar, sabían moverse en ambientes peligrosos, despues de todo.

-Tengo la sospecha de que todo se aclarará por aquí- Comento MindMaster de manera despreocupada, caminando en sentido contrario al de su superior.

………………………

Apocalypse implica…El principio del final…

……………………..

El ferrari rojo encendió de golpe los ópticos cuando sintió que el cazador estaba a la distancia adecuada.

Con esa sonrisa espectral se impulso para con un juego de pies terminar de pie frente a Tempestad, antes de que el cazador pudiera intentar cualquier cosa, el mecha carmesí ya había clavado ambas espadas en la estructura del cazador.

Tempestad se dobló por el dolor, odiaba usar esa armadura.

……………………..

Mesala de la impresión soltó la lanza, no podía creer que el cazador de ópticos negros hubiera caído de esa forma.

Eso era impactante, poco credible, ese legendario cazador. Respetado por todos.

-No puede ser- Exclamo abiertamente inclinandose par aver lo que sus ópticos captaban, con ese procesador negando la realidad.

Cazador- ordenó Apocalypse por un canal de comunicación- atiende al ferrari blanco, es necesario par mi plan…

Mesala no tuvo otra opción que obedecerle.

……………………

Tempestad no emitió ningún gemido, Apocalypse se vanaglorio de su propio éxito, lanzó al cazador contra un puente. Éste al impacto se desplomó enterrando entre sus escombros al cazador…

Interesante,- murmuro el mecha rojo- interesante.

Un grito llamó la atención del Ferrari. La forma de una recién llegada se distinguio entre tanta destrucción. Su silueta contrasto con los restos que les rodeaban.

-Vaya, vaya, tenemos compañía- Comento el agresor mientras se cruzaba de brazos aun mostrando las espadas bañadas en energon.

……………………….

-No, no Tempestad- La desesperación hizo presa de la femme. Su amigo acababa de caer, presa de ese ente, de ese asesino.

-Te dije querida- Exclamo Apocalypse acercándose a la mechatrix tranquilamente, - Te advertí que te habías ganado a un enemigo…-Continuo como si nada. Las heridas del mecha habían dejado de emitir energón, mesala había estabilizado al otro guerrero.

Lilium al escuchar esas palabras se dejo caer al suelo notando la figura de Karr cerca de ahí.

-¿Qué planeabas al venir aquí?- preguntó el ferrari sujetándola por la muñeca levantándola de una sola intención.

KARR- musitó Lilium de manera perdida.

-Ahhh, ese es el nombre del transam- razonó Apocalypse- irónico, hasta los nombres son parecidos… bien, no te preocupes más querida- una sonrisa decepticon se dejo ver en el rostro del ferrari- me encargare primero de él y después de ti, así verás su chispa extinguirse antes de que la tuya abandone tan preciosa estructura…

Para entonces KARR comenzó a reaccionar, sus ópticos dorados no lograban enfocar nada, el golpe parecía haber dañado algún circuito interno el cual estaba aún en reparación. Ignorando su ceguera temporal se puso de pie, al escuchar los quejidos de Lilium.

-¡Déjala ir!- gritó el transam tratando de mantener el equilibrio, maldiciendo su suerte.

-Jo, un regalo de Unicron- musitó el guerrero carmesí de forma que solo la mechatrix lo escuchara.

-Despídete de tu amado transam… preciosa…- Finalizo.

……………………

Los verdaderos sacrificios son los que más duelen.

……………………

Todo paso muy rápido para la femme. El asaltante soltó a Lilium, girandose con la misma velocidad hacia KARR apuntando con ambas armas.

El mecha rojo se había lanzado con las espadas con toda la intención de incrustar al transam, y lo hubiera logrado sino hubiera sido por un aparente error en su plan, ¿o es que realmente así lo había planeado?.

-El amore s tán patético- Comento con desprecio, -No importa lo que se haga el resultado simplemente sera el mismo.

KARR no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, Lilium se había abrazado a su cuello mientras le sonreía con una mueca de dolor. Sentia la figura de la jóven recargada sobre su pecho, los delicados dedos rodear su cuello, el calor del energón escapar de su herida. No podia verla, no entendía ¿porque o quien?, pero sabía que ella estaba diciendo adios.

La chica había sido perforada por las espadas de Apocalypse.

………………………

Amor, una palabra sin descripción real, pero existente.

……………………..

El asesino saco las espadas para disfrutar de su acto, una más de sus obras maestras, la segunda tras la del teniente Adannos.

…………………….

KARR seguía abrazando a Lilium con desesperación, el dorado aún inservible brillaba con desesperación, deseaba verla, mirarla antes de que todo acabara. Necesitaba disculparse por amarla, por querer cuidarla, por haberse aparecido, por…

-Necesitaba decirle que la amaba-

Pero jamás lo haría, nunca captaría su última Mirada, con ese cariño contenido en su rostro, con su mano delicada recorrer su rostro dejando el energon impregnado.

Jamás le díría adios…

El gris invadio la forma de la chica, no había nada más por hacer, ese fue el final que eligío pero a pesar de todo. Fue feliz.

…………………..

Lilium, Lilium- Repitio el mecha con desesperación, pero un peso muerto, de un cuerpo sin chispa fue todo lo que sintió.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó KARR mientras él y la chica resbalaban hasta tocar con sus rodillas el suelo.

-¿PORQUE?- Continúo desesperado-No tenías que haber venido- Exclamo.

- No debía ser así- Dijo con dolor.

Las escenas de la chica sonriendo cuando lo vio a las afueras del Bar, cuando lo hizo ver que la vida implicaba mucho más, sus coqueteos, su Mirada, sus bromas, su bondad. Todo pasó rapidamente por el procesador del caído. Carpetas que se activaban con una sola orden, remembranzas que atesoraría por el resto de su existencia. El había deseado darle un hogar, pasar su vida con ella, otorgarle todo.

-Te amo- musitó.

Consiente que todo había terminado.

………………………

Apocalypse miro a su aliado, nos reuniremos en el punto de encuentro- ordenó - yo me encargare de esto- Confirmo.

Mesala asintió alejandose.

………………………………………………………………………..

-Amigo mío, cuanto lo lamento- se escucho la voz del Ferrari rojo mientras se proximaba al transam.

Karr no replico, manteniendos al lado de su mechatrix.

-Todo esto es culpa del ferrari blanco, su denominación es Avalanche y como te decía hace un momento es un criminal altamente peligroso- Prosiguio Apocalypse.

-yo puedo soportar las heridas- continuo fingiéndose agotado- pero lo que le hizo a esta joven inocente no tiene perdón- Enfatizó.

Eso atrajo la atención del mecha negro. -No, no lo tiene- contestó KARR- No lo tiene.

Se que no es el modo Autobot, pero puedo ayudarte a sanar, a desvanecer ese dolor, permiteme ayudarte hacerle pagar, la venganza no es una de nuestras doctrinas, pero esta clase de delitos no tiene perdon y lo sabes.

Apocalypse estaba complacido con este transam

KARR asintió.

Las sirenas finalmente llegaron a los audios del auto negro, escuchandose en la distancia.

Vamos amigo mío, sal de aquí, hoy abandono a los Autobots que protegen a esos criminals, te ayudaré a eliminar a los culpables de este final.

De acuerdo- respondio KARR poniéndose de pie mientras su sistema visual se reconectaba una vez más. No quizo ver el cuerpo de ella muerta observando hacia el otro lado.

-Excelente, ve a estas coordenadas- le entrego un datapad- ahí encontraras a mi hermosa ninja, ella y mi cazador te explicaran todo, ahora ¡vete! Yo me encargare de ellos, te daré tiempo de escapar.

KARR obedeció alejándose de la zona.

…………………………

Apocalypse estaba complacido, había logrado tener a su nuevo jinete; ahora solo tenía que encargarse del cazador de negros ópticos…

Al acercarse al puente, la estructura del cazador había desaparecido.

Esta muy dañado, no resistirá, y si vuelve a darme problemas peor para él- Comento con una mueca triunfal mientras pateaba la estructura blanca del otro ferrari inconsciente.

………………………

Cuando las cosas se ven mal nunca creas que es el límite, porque siempre puede ser peor.

………………………

_Notas: Lamento el retraso, en especial a mi co-autor quien se tomo la molestia de enviarme esto hace mucho tiempo. Pero el tiempo y la inspiración no han estado de mi lado, sin contar la cantidad de problemas que tengo ahora. Pero aquí seguimos. Gracias por el tiempo._


	7. Rojo

**Capítulo 6**

**Rojo**

…………………………….

Silver Loup garou…

Es tan extraño caminar ignorando todo lo que sucede alrededor; veo las formas de otros mechas pasar a mi lado con desesperación mientras sus chispas sufren pensando en el destino de sus seres queridos. El dolor es evidente entre los que me rodean, algo que es terriblemente familiar a mis ópticos

Irónico es pensar que el causante de esto es el mismo que juró detener toda injusticia, aquel que peleo por los buenos preceptos; porque nuestra raza tuviese otra oportunidad

Pero los tiempos cambian, los papeles se invierten, el enemigo es ahora mi aliado, mi compañero el rival y así sin cesar

Un mecha de gran tamaño se abre paso entre la multitud, dirigiéndose en dirección contraria a la mía. Lo veo golpear mi hombro levemente, pero ambos ignoramos el incidente, él desea llegar al punto del siniestro, a mí sólo me interesa alejarme. Si tuviese conciencia me reprocharía por esta actitud, pero toda inocencia fue corrompida tiempo atrás

-¿Qué más necesitas para poder desempeñar este trabajo?-

A veces he envidiado a los otros quienes siempre muestran abiertamente lo que son, lo que sienten, sin importar si es bueno o malo. Ni pensar que alguna vez fui como ellos; pero la vida nos da lecciones, algunas fáciles otras no tanto. Al menos…admito que aprendí.

…………………………..

La vida puede ser todo excepto justa.

………………………….

Las sirenas de los cuerpos de rescate continúaban aproximándose, aunque esta clase de hechos ya eran comunes para los habitantes de Nova Cranium.

El gesto tranquilo invadió ese rostro plateado con la indiferencia en todo su esplendor.

-¿Qué me hizo ser así?- Se pregunto el mecha analizando por un momento todas esas ideas.-La respuesta rápida sería la guerra, pero no es la única excusa tangible. Definitivamente no lo es-Continuo delirante.

Las ideas retornaban a su procesador, haciéndolo ver puntos que jamás imagino cuestionar, tal vez era un aviso, tal vez era la carga que reposaba sobre él, sobre los secretos que guardaba, demasiado para una vida.

-¿Cómo sobrevivir a esta realidad?- Susurro, -La violencia es común en esta raza tan desgastada. Un común denominador entre los nuestros. Esa sería le respuesta-Finalizo consciente de que esas ideas solo lo llevarían por el camino erróneo, aún tenía una misión que realizar.

Loup continuo alejándose de la escena, su mente divagaba levemente, pero su atención no. Ahora tenía las pruebas que necesitaba. Él era un buen espía pero eso no implicaba que fuese infalible, el Audi sospechaba que sus pasos estaban manchados por la fatalidad enmarcada en el rojo.

………………………….

El rojo significa violencia, guerra, muerte, exitación, furia y frustración.

………………………….

Los seekers no tardaron en identificar su objetivo, el cual corría de manera desesperada por las calles tratando de evitarlos, había identificado al volador de cromas verdes en cuanto lo vio. La imagen del Decepticon al lado del traidor en su base lo hizo reaccionar, él estaba ahí para cerrar un contrato, uno establecido por el mismo Prime.

-Que tontos fuimos- Exclamo mientras avanzaba, ese líder apreciaba a los humanos, jamás respetaría ningún trato. Las falsas promesas lucían demasiado atractivas a los ópticos de los suyos, que no dudaron en aceptar.

-Dicen que el odio es uno de los motivadores más confiables, pero me equivoque- Continuo tropezándose. La falta de espacio en esos estrechos pasillos le dificultaba transformarse, pero al menos era lo mismo para sus rivales.

DarkWar no daría tregua, corrió como nunca tras la presa, a su espalda los otros le seguían separándose en la primera intersección; sin palabras el grupo se movía con eficiencia, cazando a la presa de manera calculadora y fría.

-Debemos acorralarlo- Fue la única orden, el resto haría lo que le correspondía sin dudar, ese era su trabajo después de todo. La experiencia en batalla se hizo evidente mientras los voladores rastreaban al huidizo mecha quien rogaba a Primus piedad.

Esos entes eran Decepticons, no se tocarían la chispa por su bienestar, tan sólo buscaban obtener información y si caía en sus manos estaba perdido, el lo sabía.

…………………………….

Hay momentos en los que el destino toca a nuestras puertas. Revelando con frialdad todo lo que tiene para nosotros, sin importar el ¿Cómo? O el ¿Por qué?

…………………………….

Kitt llego a la escena seguido de cerca por sus dos oficiales, Impulse no pudo evitar admirar los alrededores impresionado, era tan similar a sus misiones pasadas, al menos esta vez no se trataba del trabajo de su unidad.

Terran evitando perder tiempo comenzó a recorrer los escombros buscando sobrevivientes, las dagas destrozaron algunos fragmentos liberando algunos cables que cortaban el paso, mientras otros grupos buscaban por distintas partes. Generalmente la atención se centraba en esa supuesta unidad fallida, pero ahora era diferente, les veían como un grupo más buscando auxiliar.

-¿Sería la ausencia de los voladores enemigos lo que les otorgo esa confianza? o ¿Acaso la pena por las recientes perdidas?-Lo que fuese les había otorgado algo de perdón entre los suyos.

El transam por su parte continúo caminando por los escombros hasta toparse con algo que no imagino.

…………………………….

Algo que jamás podremos evitar es..la muerte que nos espera al final del pasillo.

……………………………

Estaba a sus pies, inmóvil, inerte, pero familiar.

Él la conocía, muchas veces la había visto y aunque no era su amiga o algo similar, le dolía.

El auto negro se inclino recogiendo la figura de aquella femme, el rostro alguna vez lleno de vida era dominado por el gris de la muerte, con esos ópticos apagados hacia el infinito, donde su chispa debía descansar en paz.

-Lamento no haber podido evitarlo- Comento para sí admirándola.

Se sintió terrible, el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor y no podía evitarlo, los pilares temblaban a cada momento indicando esa terrible catástrofe que se aproximaba, pero no había podido verlo.

-¿Cómo es que algo así le fue imposible de deducir?, ¿Qué implicaba eso?, ¿Por qué no podía proteger a nadie?- Las preguntas invadieron esa mente cansada, cuando su mirada recorrió el paisaje, como en T-D, con tantos heridos, con mechas llorando por sus familias, sparklings perdidos, destrucción y odio alrededor.

-No puede seguir…Esto no puede seguir- Exclamo finalmente alejándose de la escena con el cuerpo en brazos.

Un grupo de mechas acomodaba a los caídos en un costado, Kitt no quiso dejarla ahí.

-Comandante, comandante- Escucho el llamado de Impulse, pero él le ignoró deliberadamente, colocando la figura delicadamente en otro punto, donde esperaría su retorno con paciencia infinita.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto abruptamente, su tono no era del todo amigable, pero el Impala no tomo ofensa por ello, comprendía la tristeza que debía embargar la chispa de su superior, transformándose en enojo y frustración.

-Encontre a Avalanche- Fue la sencilla respuesta. El francotirador continuo admirando las heridas que la femme presentaba en su espalda, donde los restos del energon yacía. Conocía bien esos cortes.

-Necesito que lo detengas, no debe salir de aquí…-Comenzó el transam su orden cuando otra transmisión le interrumpió.

-Señor- Resonó la voz de Terran, localice un segundo objetivo, la descripción concuerda con la de el comandante Avalanche excepto por el color- Confirmo.

Kitt no finalizo la orden, algo en su interior tembló congelando un poco de energon en su garanta, algo no estaba bien, definitivamente eso no era una coincidencia, mientras su procesador gritaba que él conocía la verdad.

…………………….

A veces las respuestas que buscamos están en el pasado solo es necesario mirar hacia atrás.

……………………

Kitt

La oscuridad, el recordó la oscuridad, las voces tan distintas, esa entonación llena de rencor, no podía verlo, pero lo escuchaba.

Vorns en el pasado, cuando Red Canyon e Impulse los buscaban, la exstencia de su hermano o la unión de elementos como Terran o Adannos estaban lejanos, cuando la traición aún no tocaba a sus puertas y el odio mutuo, envuelto en respeto y sarcasmo dominaba sus ciclos en esa relación entre él y su superior.

-Una amenaza que se cumpliría tarde o temprano, una advertencia que no sería en vano-

-Ahora entendía, que tal vez no eran falsas promesas, Bantha tenía razón, la pregunta era ¿Quién era el verdadero Avalanche?, bien sabido fue que el oficial era un decepticon puro de nacimiento, un guerrero, la justicia dictaba sus pasos, pero también algo más…-

Un cargamento de teorías asalto su procesador, la fatalidad tras esa situación se anunciaba con la cruda verdad.

-Aún no hemos pagado por todo, el destino ha comenzado a cobrar-

………………….

Se dice que todo lo que hacemos lo pagamos, porque nada es gratis en el universo.

………………….

Bantha escucho todo lo sucedido por medio de las transmisiones que fluían en la base Autobot, tenía que salir ayudar, ver que todos y todos estuviesen bien. Los nombres de los caídos comenzaban a divisarse en una de esas listas que nadie quería realizar. La mechatrix admiro los símbolos pidiendo a Primus que no estuviese nadie conocido, no es que no se sintiese mal por el resto, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Espero que todos estén bien- Susurro, pensando en su hermano, -¿Dónde estás realmente?- Se pregunto.

……………………

Siempre es mejor conocer la verdad

…………………..

Nunca admitiría que Gamma se había lucido al darle esa habilidad, es más, no tenía ni porque pensarlo, pero en un momento como ese agradecía tanto al creador como a Primus por haberse salvado por un tecnicismo.

Si Apocalypse no se hubiera distraído Tempestad hubiera caído, lamentablemente ahora su orgullo era el que clamaba el energon del contrario…

Tempestad maldecía su suerte, no soportaba una derrota, ni siquiera una derrota circunstancial como la que había sufrido frente a ese ferrari de color rojo.

Pero me las pagará- gruñía el cazador de ópticos negros mientras atendía la herida- Mira que obligarme a mí, a Tempestad a replegarse, quiero su cabeza, lo tendré como trofeo antes de que terminé este vorn o dejo de llamarme…

Tempestad no pudo continuar con su perorata contra Apocalypse.

Esos esclavos autobots ya estaban ayudando a los civiles heridos. De pronto escuchó la voz de uno de esos esclavos que había conocido cuando se vio contratado por uno de esos coleccionistas de alta cuna.

Sí; no se había equivocado, era un transam negro, Tempestad no pudo evitar encender los ópticos por la sorpresa al ver lo que el transam llevaba en sus manos.

-Lilium…- por primera vez en vorns de estar en línea el vocalizador de Tempestad dejo traslucir pena, pena como la que había sentido al perder a su Diluvio, algo que pensó nunca más volver a experimentar por nadie.

Se acerco sin hacer ruido, con esa manera furtiva de sorprender a su presa.

-Le dije que no se metiera en esto- Susurro el mecha recuperando esas notas frías que su vocalizador acostumbraba transmitir - ¿Pero me escuchó? No- dio un resoplido ya fuera por la rabia o por el dolor que continuaba sintiendo por toda la estructura, -Ahora tendré que encargarme yo de esto… no podría dejarla sola…-Prosiguió.

La estructura del cazador protesto y cayó sobre las rodillas en la fría superficie de metal.

Ahora su contratista había partido para siempre.

-No mientras yo esté en línea- se dijo a si mismo obligándose a ponerse en pie pese al dolor, tal vez aún existía una posibilidad.

…………………...

Terran acababa de finalizar su transmisión cuando algo llamó su atención, era un sonido tenue, uno que él conocía a la perfección. Tan rápido como sólo el shelby podía ser, lanzo las dagas contra el intruso.

Con un solo movimiento Tempestad logró evitar que las armas del autobot se incrustaran en su armadura, ya había tenido suficiente como para que un esclavo más lo apaleara.

-Sigues teniendo mala puntería, niño- Gruño el mecha de ópticos negros.

Terran no podía creer que Tempestad estuviera ahí, pero solo alguien con su habilidad podría detener ese ataque con tanta facilidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Terran enfundando sus armas.

-¿Qué parece?- Replico el cazador con tal ironía que no parecía haber estado a poco de quedar fuera de línea.

Terran reparo en que levantaba la estructura de Lilium

-No puedes llevártela- intervino el joven mustang, consciente de los deseos de su comandante.

-Sólo mírame, esclavo- Contesto el cazador con decisión, el enojo resurgía tras la frustración de ese combate fallido, no podía dejar de culparse por ese final, si no hubiese caído en la trampa del Ferrari, ella estaría aún con vida.

KITT se aproximo nuevamente a su tropa.

-No puedes llevártela- Confirmo con seriedad. Nada se reflejaba en ese tono seco, casi muerto, al parecer el Comandante Autobot tampoco estaba jugando.

Tempestad gruño como cada que ponían a prueba su poca paciencia.

-No me importa lo que digan ustedes dos, esclavos- dijo sin inmutarse- no hay tiempo que perder- no revelaría lo que pensaba hacer- así que o se quitan de mi camino o mínimo pierden una pierna.

KITT estaba de mal humor como para soportar la insolencia de ese cazador, cierto que les había ayudado antes, pero ahora no tenían nada que ver con él o con los seekers, ahora era distinto, y el tenía un trabajo que realizar.

El mecha de ópticos negros dio un paso hacia adelante, listo para agredir al Transam de ser necesario, pero algo más atrajo su atención, a su lado otra forma reposaba inconsciente en el piso, la familiaridad de esos cromas blancos le enfureció nuevamente, olvidando por un momento la razón de la discusión inicial.

-El otro ferrari- Susurro con odio, él no podía creerlo, a pesar de esas heridas, el mecha continuaba en línea.

Terran previendo la reacción de quien fuese alguna vez su maestro apenas alcanzó a mover al ferrari blanco un poco unos segundos antes de que Tempestad disparara.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?- Grito el joven caza recompensas confuso. Terran no entendía del por qué del comportamiento de su héroe.

-Ese- Argumento el ente, señalando al ferrari con su rifle aun humeando- es una amenaza, mejor eliminarlo de una vez que después tener problemas-Prosiguió con enojo, agotado de tener que dar explicaciones por cada acción que realizaba. Todos esos mechas eran iguales, igual a cierto oficial que no podía olvidar.

KITT quien había observado todo el intercambio pensó en algún curso de acción, la verdad es que tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a ese ferrari como para que el cazador lo eliminara en ese momento, pero antes de que KITT pudiera hablar, Terran ya se había puesto entre KITT y Tempestad, cubriendo a su superior de inmediato.

-Baja el arma, cazador- advirtió el Mustang con seriedad.

-¿O qué?- retó el mecha de ópticos negros.

Terran enseñó las dagas una vez má miro por un segundo el arma del deportivo amarillo, las dagas que él le había dado, después pasó su mirada al rostro del autobot, odiaba que los ópticos de esos esclavos rebelaran esa determinación que el cazador tan bien conocía.

Ni siquiera el mismo podría explicar por qué levantó su boomerang en ese momento, Terran le agradaba pero no lo suficiente como para soportar una osadía de ese tamaño.

-Ni que fuera el policía melodramático- se dijo a sí mismo; después agrego de tal manera que tanto Terran como KITT lo escucharan- Sí así lo quieres…- Tempestad bajo el cuerpo de Lilium-… así será…

-Comandante- Terran no dejaba de ver a Tempestad y el boomerang- es mejor que se retire…

…………………….

El alumno siempre debe superar al maestro, o el curso no estará acabado.

…………………..

Apocalipse por su parte, partio de la escena poco después de ser atendido, el molesto transam había colocado una guardia sobre él, pero al parecer la suerte le sonreía, pues gracias a la intervención del cazador estaba libre. Sabía que si escapaba tendía algunas dificultades, más si consideraba la presencia de su odioso clon. Pero no era algo de qué preocuparse.

Su sonrisa se hizo presente al pensar en lo poco que eso importaba, la fuerza de esa unidad estaba mermada, su temple carcomido, el tiempo se estaba aproximando.

-Si algo ha distinguido a este comandante es la necedad- Susurro pensando en otra estrategia para escapar de tal situación, sin más se incorporo alejándose, no sin antes darle una última Mirada a su creación.

-Hermoso- Comento con un toque de admiración.

………………..

Sólo nosotros somos capaces de admirar la belleza de nuestro trabajo.

………………

Las dagas de Terran volaron, Tempestad recurrió a aparecer y desaparecer para esquivarlas lo mismo que haría un sparkling jugando, no era la intención del cazador eliminar al mustang, tal vez solo darle una pequeña lección por hacerle perder su valioso tiempo.

Cada golpe que lanzaba con el boomerang Terran lo esquivaba lo mejor que podía, aun recordaba todas las cosas que su rival le había hecho en Zatoova como para no querer cobrárselas.

Tempestad no dejaría que ese autobot le diera un solo golpe, él era el cazador, el otro solo un vil esclavo.

-Te estás engañando- dijo una vocecilla en su procesador.

-A Unicron- El cazador dio tal golpe en el suelo con el boomerang que el metal bajo los pies de Terran se cuarteo como si hubiera provocado un terremoto.

La armadura de Tempestad estaba dañada, pero el cazador se movía como si no le importara, era como si la afrenta de Apocalypse quisiera cobrársela contra el deportivo amarillo.

Terran no quería pelear contra quien fuese su héroe y maestro, pero en ese momento tan tenso de alguna forma debían liberar presión y que mejor que liberarla en un buen enfrentamiento.

El shelby lanzo las dagas como distractor para tirarse en una barrida contra Tempestad, el cazador logró detener las dagas con el boomerang pero no logró detener el impulso de Terran.

-Mil rayos- Se escucho la exclamación. Tempestad cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Terran apuntaba con sus dagas hacia el caído. La victoria era suya.

-Ríndete- Susurro- Tu sabes que yo no quiero esto.- Prosiguio con un toque melancólico.

-Ni yo, chico- Confirmo el cazador haciendo como si se diera por vencido- así que termina de una vez, sabes que no soporto perder-Confirmo.

-¿Acabar con eso? Oh no, Terran no quería eliminar al cazador, el miedo se hizo presente en la chispa del joven deportivo, -él sólo quería…quería- El silencio fue la única reacción que pudo presentar.

-Los esclavos siempre serán esclavos- Comento el supuesto caído.

Terran encendió los ópticos por el desconcierto, no podía creer lo bajo que podía caer en ocasiones Tempestad.

Sin miramientos el cazador de negros ópticos desapareció para aparecer detrás del Shelby sujetándolo por el cuello.

-Si quisiera- dijo muy bajo de tal forma que helaba el energon el escucharlo- te rompería tu cuello de niño, pero, como dije no tengo tiempo que perder… aléjate del ferrari blanco y del rojo… sólo te causarán problemas…-Advirtio.

Terran iba a protestar, pero cuando estaba a punto de decir algo Tempestad ya había desaparecido, él y Lilium…

………………………….

Las advertencias no son lo mismo que los consejos, hay que aprender a juzgar y escuchar.

………………………….

Impulse trabajaba auxiliando a los médicos de las unidades aledañas, su atención se concentraba en salvar aquellas chispas casi extintas, ignorando por completo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Kitt no pensaba permitir que su tropa enfrentara sola a tan peligroso guerrero, pero una transmisión clasificada lo hizo retroceder de momento,

-Comandante- Se escucho la voz del Audi al otro lado de la línea.

-Loup, ¿Hay noticias?, ¿Tienes alguna información?- Le cuestiono el Transam con un toque de esperanza en sus palabras.

-Hay algo que debo reportarle señor- Respondió el otro mecha. –Debo aclarar que tengo pruebas concretas e irrefutables al respecto sobre ciertas teorías que resultaron ciertas- Prosiguió con seriedad.

-No puedo transmitir todo desde este punto debido al riesgo actual, debemos encontrarnos, pero no en la base, sin embargo es imperativo que le dé prioridad a esta situación señor- Finalizo el Audi. La línea se mantuvo abierta esperando alguna respuesta.

-Nos encontraremos en…- La respuesta se perdió de momento de su procesador, la dueña del Bar estaba muerta, el único lugar que creyó seguro había sido violado, necesitaba otro punto de encuentro y rápido.

-¿Señor?- Repitió Loup esperando respuesta, el mecha de cromas plata tenía las pruebas que necesitaba para confirmar sus dudas y tal vez ayudar a su unidad. El material era crucial.

-Te veré en las afueras, cerca de la zona de juego- Respondió el mecha negro finalmente.

Una afirmación fue todo lo que el escucho antes de que finalizará la transmisión.

Kitt corrió auxiliar al Mustang quien estaba atrapado en el agarre del cazador.

…………………….

A veces las cosas no salen como las planeamos.

……………………….

Loup termino la descarga de información, encaminándose hacia el lugar indicado por su superior, sin embargo sabía que no estaba del todo solo, una sombra lo acechaba, como lo habría hecho con otros en el pasado. La muerte acompañaba a su grupo desde la catástrofe donde debieron partir, todos estaba ahí tiempo prestado y el audi lo sabía; pero actuaba como si no le importara en absoluto, sin embargo debía proteger esos archivos a como diera lugar.

-No volveré a fallar- Replico deteniendo el paso.

-¡Se que estas ahí afuera!- Reto al enemigo invisible, -Se lo que buscas- Continuo en voz alta, -Y te juro por Primus que no importa el desenlace no lo obtendrás- Finalizo transformándose sin esperar respuesta alguna.

El auto acelero a todo lo que su motor daba, la fuerza del deportivo se rebeló a través de esa impactante potencia; tras él otro vehículo, uno volador le seguía de cerca cazándolo desde el aire.

Un avión diseñado para eso, una forma alterna otorgada por su mejor amigo, era NigthBird.

La nave a pesar de su tamaño voló con gracia atravesando ágilmente todo obstáculo, no perdería a su segunda presa de eso estaba segura, el mecha le había retado a un juego que solo expertos como ellos podían realizar. Era cuestión de orgullo y honor entre ladrones, espías y asesinos. Un código que pocos conocían y que ahora relucía ante dos rivales similares.

El deportivo viro con fuerza esquivando algunos civiles por milímetros, la cazadora admitió la agilidad en tierra de ese oponente, con solo observar la facilidad con la que atravesaba las calles llenas de mechas y femmes tan solo le hizo ganarse su respeto.

Como una danza mortal entre nave y auto. Ambos cruzaron los sectores hasta aproximarse a su objetivo.

………………………

Mesala se sonrió con una sonrisa agridulce, sabía que Apocalypse lo utilizaba, que desde el principio esa fue la finalidad de contratar sus servicios. El último mecha en línea del clan de la zarpa había caído hasta los abismos con tal de recuperar su honor.

……………………

A veces sabemos la verdad pero nos negamos aceptarla.

………………….

Avalanche nunca entenderé como soportaste la ineptitud entre tus filas- le dijo a la nada mientras caminaba por una de las callejuelas de la ciudad.

La noche eterna de Cybertron acompañaba sus pasos, la miseria de los alrededores eran para sentir pena por los civiles… Apocalypse continuaba indiferente.

Los autobots me desesperan- dijo con desgano- pregonan ser los salvadores de todos estos miserables y los mantienen peor que los decepticons…- el ferrari dio una especie de suspiro- ahhh, decepticons, esos sí son guerreros, fraguados en el calor de la batalla, con el temple de chispas de acero, sin sentimientos que arruinen sus misiones, energon frío listo para desatar un infierno de ser necesario, ahhhh, esa es la gloria que debía ser mía, es la gloria que te hare pagar con las chispas de los que amas, comandante…

El ferrari guardo silencio, a la vuelta de la esquina a la cual iba a llegar, un sonido prometedor se dejo escuchar, Apocalypse se sonrió.

Parece que encontré algo con que divertirme…- se dijo cuidando cada uno de sus pasos.

…………………..

Al mismo tiempo…

Los Seekers acorralaron a su víctima en un callejón; el ente temblaba aterrado, mientras 4 pares de rifles le apuntaban sin piedad. Dike se aproximo al cautivo con muchas preguntas en mente, el mecha no tendría consideración alguna por ese ser.

-Hola- Saludo el F-18 de manera sarcástica. –Ha sido un placer verte de nuevo- Confirmo tomando al otro ser del cuello con ambas manos. El visor bajo no revelaba nada, imposibilitando al otro hacer algún comentario extra. A su espalda los gestos sádicos y divertidos de los voladores solo marcaban el final del mecha.

-Todo fue plan del jefe y Prime, un trato hicieron yo solo fui un mensajero, por favor no me maten- Rogo de manera patética antes de que Dark War hiciera la primera pregunta.

-¿El Prime?- Susurro MindMaster desde atrás, la pregunta se presento en su procesador con renacida ira. –El Prime, ese ser miserable y traidor.

-Mi hermano tenía razón- Comento en voz alta más para sí que para el resto, Dike escucho la discusión que el Mig comenzaba consigo mismo. Pero no le dio oportunidad al cautivo de actuar.

-¿Qué clase de trato?- Prosiguió su interrogatorio de manera más personal. La punta de su rifle acaricio el rostro del supuesto mensajero.

-Yo, yo no puedo… es venganza…yo…Loup, loup…- Tartamudeo el cautivo de manera incoherente.

-¿Loup?, ¿Se referirá a Loup Garou?- el seeker verde se disponía a seguir cuando una explosión lo hizo liberar a su víctima.

Los jets se lanzaron al piso cubriéndose de los fragmentos de metal que salían disparados en todas direcciones como resultado de la explosión.

-Malditos decenticos- Grito el mecha virando para escapar, cuando un misil lo desintegro al instante.

-¿Qué demonios?- Exclamo SB identificando al atacante.

La figura de la aeronave negra se rebeló ante ellos con majestuosidad.

-¿Es acaso un seeker?-

………………

A veces las apariencias engañan

……………..

Apocalypse observo todo desde la esquina de esa callejuela, la posición que había tomado le permitía ver sin ser visto.

La sonrisa decepticon se dibujo en el rostro del ferrari.

-Esto promete ser entretenido- se dijo mientras se acomodaba para estar más cómodo.

El ruido que llamara la atención de Apocalypse no había sido otro que una femmebot en compañía de un mecha.

Al principio parecía que el ferrari rojo había interrumpido un encuentro "entretenido" entre esos dos, pero solo ver detalladamente a la mechatrix, Apocalypse entendió que podría utilizarla para sus propios planes.

-Con cuidado, por favor-dijo la femme con una voz que intentaba ser tierna.

Era una femme de color negro con detalles verdes, algo denotaba que no era una chica que buscara solamente algo de diversión ese fin de ciclo, o que lo hiciera por necesidad.

Apocalypse conocía muy bien esa sonrisa, ese sentimiento de causar dolor, ese deseo de venganza que toda chispa esconde muy en su interior…

-Por favor, amor-dijo la femme levantando la vista para toparse con los ópticos del mecha- no seas malo, por favor.

Seguramente el mecha estaba sobrecargado ya que estaba siendo demasiado fácil para esa femme manipularlo a su antojo. ¿O era que realmente era buena?

Apocalypse se acerco un poco más de la manera más sigilosa posible, algo le decía que no debía perder ningún detalle de lo que ahí iba a pasar

………………….

La misión siempre es primero.

………………….

Loup se levanto saliendo de los escombros, su arma de largo alcance reposaba en uno de sus hombros, activo por primera vez después de vorns de no usarse.

Un hilo de energon caía por su espalda, revelando la herida que la explosión había causado en su estructura.

Sin perder tiempo el Audi abrió fuego impactando una de las alas de la nave, la cual no tardo en descender transformándose a media caída para revelar su arma. El filo del metal brillo con fuerza, la misma espada que extinguió la chispa de Adannos se elevaba tratando de robar una vida más.

El deportivo bloqueo el ataque con eficacia usando su brazo como escudo, el arma comenzó a traspasar el metal cortando la superficie, pero el mecha ignoro el suceso disparando nuevamente contra su rival, esta vez el arma era más pequeña, su pistola personal.

La ninja retrocedió un Segundo reiniciando el ataque, los movimientos rápidos se apreciaron con dificultad, el mecha plata encajo sus pequeñas garras en la mechatrix, mientras gruñía.

Los seekers se incorporaron percatándose de todo lo que sucedía, ShadowBird observo con admiración a la guerrera, definitivamente le agradaba ese estilo tan particular, sin contra la velocidad que la misteriosa atacante poseía.

Vengala pensó que sería adecuado ayudar al Audi quien fuese su aliado, pero Dike la detuvo, ambos rivales peleaban salvajemente, enfrascados en su propio universo, él Jet jamás imagino ver al Audi reaccionar de ese modo antes, parecía mentira que el mecha que proclamaba la paz ante todo fuese tan agresivo, pero todos tenemos nuestros secretos, todos somos como somos debido a la experiencia.

El f-18 sabía conocía su código, el mismo que usaban los decepticons.

-Debo admitir que el carrito plata sí que sabe morder- Río MM indiferente mientras admiraba la batalla.

-Somos enemigos, decepticons, no debemos intervenir, ese es un combate personal, las reglas del los guerreros lo indican- Se repitió el seeker verde, aunque dudaba sobre su decisión. El Audi podía ser una peste, pero nunca mostro repudio por el origen del volador, sino todo lo contrario.

El arma viro cortando el pecho del R8, Silver le miro pasando su mano por la herida. Otro gruñido se produjo, mientras el azul de sus ópticos se oscurecía de manera peligrosa, el auto enseño esos raros colmillos antes de saltar contra su víctima una vez más. Evitando el golpe mordió el brazo de la femme destrozando algunos circuitos quedaron deshechos ocasionando que ella liberara su espada.

La Victoria parecía presente cuando de la nada otra daga se diviso en su mano libre, la cual marco a su atacante, destrozando su óptico.

De inmediato la femme se transformo elevándose para marcharse. SB y Vengala no esperaron órdenes imitando sus acciones, volando para darle alcance.

DarkWar corrió pensando en detenerlas, pero el Audi lo detuvo sosteniendo su ala con debilidad. El F-18 lo sospechaba las cosas estaban muy mal.

……………………..

La femme estaba entre los brazos del mecha, sino hubiera sido por la sonrisa en su rostro que Apocalypse logró observar hubiera dicho que era tierna; pero, no en lo absoluto era una angelical criatura esa con la que se había topado.

La femme pareció estar feliz de encontrarse entre los brazos de su acompañante por un momento, pero tan rápido como el rayo, la expresión en su cara dejo de mostrar esa ternura por una mueca muy parecida a las que el mismo Apocalypse tenía para cuando se deleitaba de causar dolor.

El ferrari se intereso más en esa femme cuando las manos de esta, primero de un color negro como si se trataran de guantes cambiaron a un color verde.

El mecha dio un grito de dolor, donde la femme había puesto su mano sobre los brazos del otro la estructura comenzó a mostrar daño, como si algo corrosivo los estuviera atravesando.

La femme más se abrazo al otro para evitar que este pudiera escapar de ella, después de menos de unos minutos, a la altura de donde sus manos habían estado ambos brazos del mecha cayeron aun mostrando como el metal había sido derretido por ella.

Esto finalmente convenció al ferrari, esa mechatrix tenía que estar en su equipo.

El mecha ahora sin los efectos del alto grado gritaba desaforado toda clase de improperios contra la mechatrix.

Esta de un solo movimiento lo derribo, el mecha quedó de espaldas al suelo, ella con toda calma y coquetería comenzó a pasar sus manos sobre el pecho del mecha.

¿Qué pensaste?- dijo con una voz deliciosa pero llena de rencor-¿Qué alguien cómo tú llamaría la atención de alguien como yo?

El mecha intentaba ponerse de pie ¿cómo era posible que él hubiera caído por una bruja como esa?

No eres más que un pobre cybertroniano más- dijo ella- tranquilo, tranquilo, mamá está aquí… y acabará con tu sufrimiento…

El mecha encendió al máximo los ótpicos.

La mechatrix puso ambas manos sobre el pecho del mecha, no pasaron más de unos astrosegundos antes de que el metal volviera a mostrar los mismos daños que los brazos tuvieron antes.

EL mecha grito por el dolor.

Apocalypse se sonrió, si esa mechatrix podía hacer que un mecha diera esa sinfonía de dolor era merecedora de pertenecer a su equipo.

La mechatrix solamente tarareaba alguna especie de cancioncilla mientras el otro mecha continuaba gritando de dolor.

De pronto el metal cedió finalmente y los componentes básicos del mecha comenzaron a verse, la mechatrix más se apoyo en el desafortunado.

En menos tiempo del que tardo en perforar la armadura, los componentes cedieron con mayor facilidad.

¡Qué bonito!- dijo ella como si fuera una niña coqueta- mira ¿no te gusta?

El mecha dejo de pelear.

El brillo de la chispa ya se dejaba ver.

La mechatrix tomo la frágil chispa entre sus manos, el mecha lentamente fue perdiendo sus colores.

Por mechas como tú- le dijo al brillo mortecino que bailaba frente a ella- hay seres como yo.

La mechatrix cerró con fuerza ambas manos terminando con el brillo que hasta hacía unos segundos antes continuaba danzando entre sus dedos.

El sonido de unos aplausos la hizo salir de sus propios pensamientos.

Apocalypse estaba de pie aun con las palmas juntas.

Eso fue hermoso- dijo el ferrari.

No me gusta hacerlo frente a extraños- dijo ella.

Oh no importa, yo te quitare esa pena- dijo Apocalypse acercándose.

Vaya cariño, ¿no tienes miedo de mi?- preguntó la femme.

Yo soy el miedo, preciosidad, ¿Por qué temerme a mi mismo?- dijo con arrogancia el ferrari.

La chica se puso en pie.

¿también quieres un abrazo?- pregunto ella abriendo los brazos.

Apocalypse se acerco y tomo entre las suyas la mano de la mechatrix.

Una vez más el color negro cambio a un color verde encendido. El metal de las manos de Apocalypse comenzaron a protestar.

¿No te duele?- preguntó ella.

A mi no, a otro sí- dijo él sin soltarla.

La mechatrix quiso liberarse pero era imposible, el agarre del mecha era terrible.

Oh lo lamento, ¿te lastime?- preguntó él liberándola.

¿Quién eres?- preguntó ella sobando su mano.

Tú amo- contestó Apocalypse tomándola por la barbilla.

¿Quién puede resistirse?-preguntó ella encantada con el mecha.

Nadie- contestó Apocalypse acercándose más a su rostro- sé mi jinete.

¿Tengo opción?- preguntó ella.

No, no tienes- dijo el ferrari separándose- vamos, serás mi jinete, serás peste.

-¿Peste? No es un halago, cariño- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos- pero si así te gusta, así será…

-¿Cuál es tu designación?- preguntó el ferrari.

Bittersweet- dijo ella

………………………………

Mesala estaba sentado en la orilla de un edificio, no tenía intención de moverse, junto a él su lanza descansaba.

Mesala- se escuchó la voz de Apocalypse por un canal de comunicación privado- reunión urgente, no llegues tarde.

………………………

La muerte es inevitable, lo importante es como partimos.

………………………

-Seeker- Exclamo fríamente entregando un dispositivo pequeño al Jet, -Finaliza la misión- Continuo cayendo al piso, mientras la marca de energon crecía, a su espalda. MindMaster lo viro notando la infinidad de estrellas que adornaban todo el dorso del mecha, las puertas del auto mostraban los daños visibles, así como toda la estructura.

Las marcas eran finas pero mortales, marcando puntos específicos que mantenían los circuitos circulatorios en energón andando.

El Audi estaba muerto antes de haber llegado a ese punto, se condeno en cuanto las estrellas hicieron contacto con él.

-¿Como pudo?- Pregunto el Mig, confuso, impresionado por la resistencia que presento el R8. Pues este había peleado hasta el final.

-DarkWar miro la forma plateada a sus pies, no se distinguía si aún estaba vivo, pero ellos sabían que esa chispa ya se había extinguido, el gris ya enmarcaba esa silueta desde antes, cuando murió por primera vez.

La fotografía del mecha con sus cromas blancos al lado de otras regreso a su procesador. Es verdad, ellos ya se conocían, ese mecha había caído en T-D, en ese combate final. Era uno de los objetivos junto con el médico Red Canyon e Impulse. Todos lo habían dado por muerto.

En ese entonces esos ópticos brillaban con inocencia, y el blanco sustituía al gris. -¿Que hizo que ese ente regresara así? Se dice que la chispa dicta los colores que vestimos, entonces, ¿Cuál era el secreto tras ese radico cambio?

Preguntas que se mantendrían sin respuesta.

-Que descanses Viejo amigo- Exclamo el volador finalmente, tu misión se llevo a cabo- Finalizo elevándose para seguir a las femmes.

MindMaster no intervino, observaba el suceso dudoso, algo en su interior le indicaba que su hermano pronto seguiría a sus acompañantes hacia el final.

-No, eso no lo puedo permitir- Susurro.

-Debemos volver- Se dijo siguiendo a su líder, alejándose del punto afectado. Alguien daría aviso del suceso y Kitt volvería a sufrir.

…………………………

La lealtad es uno de los valores más difíciles de encontrar y uno de los primeros en extinguirse.

…………………………

Kitt se alejo del punto por un instante, dejo a Terran e Impulse a cargo mientras iba a buscar a Loup, sin saber que este no llegaría.

………………………..

Vengala y SB siguieron a la otra aeronave hasta una vieja construcción semi- abandonada, la ninja experta en el area se oculto bloqueando todo elemento que la pudiese delatar desapareciendo de radar. Las seeker recorrieron constantemente el lugar buscando a su objetivo, sin obtener resultado alguno.

-Genial, ese tiempo con Autobots solo estropeo mis habilidades- Maldijo SB.

Vengala solo suspiro.

……………………….

Nightbird estaba apoyada contra la pared, KARR estaba muy cerca de pie.

La ninja al principio pensó que se trataba del transam que vio en el mausoleo de Prime tensandose, después se dio cuenta de su error por la diferencia de color de los visores.

KARR no había cruzado palabra con ella, solamente esperaba las indicaciones de Apocalypse.

La puerta dio un siseo cuando se abrió, Mesala llegó, su lanza descansaba en su espalda.

Mesala reparo en el transam, lo había visto antes de que Apocalypse lo mandara a atender al ferrari blanco.

KARR se giro para ver al recién llegado.

Mesala no presto atención, solamente se colocó en el lugar que antes ocupara, siempre cuidándose de Nightbird, aunque ahora la femme se veía en muy mal estado, el rastro de energon caía a sus costados, por los arañazos que presentaba, acompañados de mordidas y quemaduras alternas. A pesar de esto ninguno dijo nada, ni actuo.

Menos de un minuto después la puerta se abrió de nuevo ahora mostrando a Apocalypse.

-Y así- dijo como si fuera un clérigo- Primus recibe la chispa de nuestro hermano- dio una carcajada terrible- adiós lobito, adiós- Comento sonriente al ver a la femme frente a él.

El mecha sabía que el Audi era un peligro, lo sintió desde la primera vez que lo vio, debía ser eliminado y quien mejor que el asesino de su teniente para hacer el trabajo.

Todos los presentes no pudieron evitar sentir un escalofrío por toda la estructura.

Apocalypse recuperó la compostura al momento.

-Mi plan se realiza a la perfección- comenzó- todas las piezas están en mi tablero, es momento de que mis jinetes siembren la destrucción en Cybertron, quiero que esos miserables autobots supliquen sin suerte por sus chispas, quiero que Primus llore lágrimas de pena por el dolor, la muerte y destrucción que extenderé con mi garra en su amado planeta… Pero para eso, los he reunido, para que sean mis jinetes, para que sean mis instrumentos de destrucción.

No había forma alguna de que pudieran negarse, Apocalypse lo había planeado todo a la perfección.

-Nightbird- dijo acercándose a ella- mi amada ninja, mi femme silenciosa… GUERRA.

-Mesala- se giro hacia el cazador- señor del orgullo herido, cazador de antiguo clan… MUERTE.

-KARR- puso su mano de manera amigable en el hombro del transam- mi amigo, noble chispa… HAMBRE.

La puerta una vez más se abrió.

Y ahora, Bittersweet- dijo tomando su mano- mortal y seductora femme, sonrisa de Unicron… PESTE.

Los cuatro jinetes estaban reunidos.

Estamos listos para abrir las rejas del infierno en Cyberton- dijo Apocalypse desenvainando su espada.

Los cuatro mechas se cuadraron frente al ferrari escarlata.

Y solamente yo…tengo las llaves para hacerlo.

…………………………

_continuará..._


	8. Verde

**Capítulo 7**

**Verde.**

………………………….

Kitt estaba de pie esperando…Pero el tiempo transcurrio sin noticia alguna, los mechas pasaban a su lado, sumergidos en la costumbre de cada ciclo. La monotonía de su existencia concentraba esos pequeños actos como un número más.

-¿Como puede un guerrero caer a la mitad de la nada y ser olvidado sin más?-

Un cuerpo sin vida reposaba en la vieja callejuela, algunos de los habitantes veían la situación sin siquiera inmutarse, eso era algo común para ellos.

-¿Como puede el honor perderse de manera tan indiferente?-

Nadie realizaría grandes honores, nadie crearía un memorial, nadie lo conocía en realidad. Pasando a ser una víctima más de las circunstancias, otro chisme de la semana, una noticia que se olvidaría ciclos despues.

-¿Como puede una vida implicar tan poco?-

El transam golpeo el muro con fuerza, su frustración se reflejaba con claridad, mientras maldecía su fracaso. ¿Como había fallado tan radicalmente?, ¿Como?. Miles de horas de reflexión, análisis, preocupación y planeación no habían servido para nada. No importaba lo que hiciera siempre obtenía el mismo resultado. Como si Unicron así lo hubiese deseado.

-¿Acaso Avalanche siempre tuvo la razón?- Se pregunto dejandose caer. Sus ópticos enfocaron el suelo sucio, marcado por el tiempo, con griteas que reflejaban el maltrato, marcas que ocultaban historias trágicas o divertidas, vorns de existencia en esa ciudad.

-Maldición- Repitio -¿Porque?, ¿Porque?- Se pregunto. -¿Porque no podia protegerlos?, ¿Porque no podia preveerlo?.

Sus puños se cerraron contienedo esa frustración que parecía carcomer esa chispa poco a poco. La decepción acompaño aquella Mirada, el carmesí se perdio por un segundo en ese agujero de desesperación.

No había manera de describir lo que sentía, el enojo, la ira, la tristeza, todo contenido en uno. Sus puertas descendieron a su espalda topandose una con la otra. Un amigo se acababa de marchar y él había conocía la causa.

-¿Así se habrá sentido Avalanche tambíen?-

La información fluyo momentos despues confirmando esa sospecha, al menos el Audi no quedaría ahí olvidado. Con lentitud se levanto alejandose a paso lento, no había prisa despues de todo. Nada podia hacer para evitar lo que se avecinaba, solo quedaba esperar y enfrentar lo que es destino tuviese previsto, todo se trataba de pagar.

………………………..

No busques mirar hacia atras si deseas olvidar.

………………………..

Impulse estaba impactado, incrédulo leyo la denominación infinidad de veces, pero el pad no mentía, él aparecía ahí.

-No comprendo- Murmuro recargandose pesadamente en un fragmento de muro, mientras la pieza con información resbalaba de sus manos. La identificación fue positiva, el cuerpo del Audi fue localizado. Sin embargo no había rastro del paradero de su superior, y con la ausencia de Adannos estaban completamente solos. Terran no había dicho nada desde el encuentro con el cazador, el Impala no sabía lo que sucedía, estaba confundido y al mismo tiempo triste. Todo se desvanecía ante sus ópticos dorados sin que él supiese…Nada.

-¿Que estaba haciendo Loup?, ¿Adonde había ido?, si tan solo lo hubiese detenido, pero estaba demasiado empeñado en ayudar a Bantha que dejo de largo lo demás.

-¿Porque no lo detuve?- Continuo en su mente colocando la mano sobre su pecho. Su Viejo amigo se había perdido, y esta vez era para siempre.

Una lágrima recorrio su rostro, el dorado en su Mirada se oscurecio por un momento, siempre se culparía por ese hecho sin importar lo que asegurarán los demas.

-Al menos ahora Ady esta acompañado- Comento de manera distraida. Las ganas de ayudar se desvanecieron por completo, estaba por primera vez decepcionado de ese resultado, decepcionado de la vida, cansado de seguir contra la corriente. Agotado.

Terran salio de sue stupor al oir a su amigo culparse, él estaba demasiado entrometido en sus asuntos como para poner atención a lo que circulaba por los canales de transmission.

-¿De que hablas?- Pregunto sospechando la respuesta a tal pregunta.

-Perdimos a Loup Garou-

……………………

Las malas noticias son las que viajan más rápido.

…………………..

Bantha no podía creerlo; quiso negarlo, como si todo fuera una mala broma del destino, primero Adannos, después Li, ahora Loup.

-Debía regresarle unos datapads que me prestó- dijo la femme de caqui perdidamente- Lilium adoraba esos pads…

Sabía que no era el momento de parecer una sparkling, negó vigorosamente con la cabeza como si quisiera que todo eso saliera de su procesador al momento..

-Pobre KITT, debe estar devastado- se dijo saliendo de la habitación donde seguían reportándose victimas de ese terrible accidente.

……………………

A veces parece imposible encontrar la luz entre tanta oscuridad.

…………………..

Dike alcanzo a sus compañeras poco despues, las seeker se denoaban molestas por haber perdido a su víctima; más considerando el estado en el que se encontraba.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- Grito ShadowBird con furia, recorriendo el lugar velozmente, ignorando al resto del grupo, una serie de maldiciones prosiguieron por un tiempo, pero los otros jets ya estaban acostumbrados.

-Esa asesina huyo- Reporto Vengala a su superior saludandolo con ese toque military que tanto extrañaban.

-No sucedera de nuevo- Confirmo el F-18 con seriedad. La joven Jet se exalto al oir el tono frío que el mecha acababa de usar, uno que no recordaba desde los días de Guerra.

-Debemos localizar al Comandante de la Unidad Omega, es imperativo- Continuo ignorando el gesto de su aliada. A su espalda MindMaster las miraba sin reflejar nada.

-¿Que hay del Autobot?- Comenzo Vengala, pero fue interrumpida por DarkWar.

-Eliminado, ya no es nuestro problema; como dije, ahora necesito que localicen al Transam- Repitio saltado al aire para partir. Separense, búsquen, debemos localizarlo cuanto antes.- Fue la orden; el F-18 estaba enojado, las cosas habían rebasado el límite tiempo atras. Y no conformes con eso el Prime esta buscando la excusa para desaparecer a esa unidad- Se dijo, -Traición, odio, muerte, destrucción. Como en casa-Finalizo.

Una sonrisa tenebrosa muy decepticon se hizo presente en su figura, él lo haría pagar.

………………………

¿Que hacer cuando no hay una dirección real en la vida?

……………………..

Incertidumbre, esa era la palabra que definía su sentir. El mecha de cromas blancos admiraba el techo del area de atención médica, a su lado una infinidad de heridos reposaba mientras eran atendidos por los medicos, excepto él, al parecer su unidad de apoyo andaba ausente.

-¿Donde?- Murmuro debilmente, estaba demasiado agotado, no podia moverse. Las escenas de la reciente batalla continuaban frescas repitiendose con constancia dentro de su mente.

-Avalanche- La denominación parecia ser natural, en cierto modo la reconocía, -Avalanche- Ese era él. Un instante de alegría regreso a su chispa al obtener una respuesta al fin.

-Soy Avalanche, ese es mi nombre- Comento para sí. Aunque todo eso se nublaba con el resutado de esa abrupta batalla, aún faltaba mucho por superar, todos esos heridos eran en parte su culpa. Eso y algo más.

-Él tenía razón, yo no debería vivir- Exclamo cuando un grupo de mechas lo levanto, preparandose para trasladarlo.

………………………..

Esclavitud, ¿Sera tan solo un termino?, o hay más tras aquella palabra.

………………………..

Mesala no dejaba de pulir su lanza, era como si no estuviera satisfecho con el filo de la hoja.

Momentos despues la puerta con su siseo delato la llegada de Karr. El cazador no volteo a mirarlo, estaba muy ocupado con su mal humor el cual acompañado de su lanza, creaba una peligrosa combinación.

Por su parte el mecha negro tampoco parecía querer entablar platica con el otro "jinete" como Apocalypse les llamaba. Por lo que optó en tomar un asiento frente a una mesa cerca de la esquina de la habitación y ahí se quedo sin emitir sonido alguno.

Mesala continuo con su trabajo afilando su arma; parecía que desgastaría la hoja si continuaba con eso un segundo más. Pero eso no le importo.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó al fin con un toque de enojo. KARR no contestó.

El guerrero gruño algo en su lengua nativa para regresar su atención a la lanza.

-Muerte- Susurro el auto negro esperando respuesta de aquel que se acababa de convertir en su interlocutor.

-Respondo a una denominación- Confirmo el cazador molesto mientras dejaba por fin la lanza en paz- tengo nombre, mi nombre es Mesala.-Prosiguio.

Yo tampoco me llamo Hambre- Replico el auto sin alterarse ante el mal carácter de "Mesala". Quien no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

-Mi nombre es Mesala- Repitio el cazador olvidando su mal carácter- ¿cuál es el tuyo?-Pregunto de modo más amigable.

-KARR- respondió el transam.

-¿KARR?- Mesala lo repitió con ese acento que aun no cambiaba.

-KARR- Enfatizo el deportivo negro corrigiendo la marcada pronunciación de su acompañante.

-KARR- Mesala intentó no marcar tanto el nombre- es difícil de pronunciar- Murmuro.

El auto levanto un poco las alas puerta.

-De donde vengo- Continuo el cazador acomodándose en su sitio- los nombres no son tan difíciles- Confirmo sintiendose un poco más calmado. Era extraño, pero era la primera conversación que Mesala tenía en vorns, sin tener que hablar de contratos, de pruebas, de retos, olvidando por un momento las dificultades de la existencia del cazador, del cazarecompensas, de Apocalypse.

-Pero para él- Intervino el auto, sacando a Mesala de su repentino silencio- somos Hambre y Muerte.

-Tiene manía por infundir temor en las chispas de los demás- Respondio el guerrero incorporandose, -¿Cómo es que él te encontró?- Exclamo con una curiosidad genuine.

KARR bajo las alas puerta, su visor se opaco un poco trasluciendo su pena.

-Si no deseas decirlo- Corrigio el cazador tratando de redimir el daño al darse cuenta de su error- no lo hagas.-Finalizo. Despues de todo quien major que el ultimo del clan de la zarpa para conocer el significado del fracaso y la decepción.

-¿Y tú?- se aventuro a preguntar el transam.

-Mi orgullo ha sido pisoteado por un insignificante veshirhiu- Mesala no pudo evitar cerrar con fuerza los puños.

-¿Veshirhiu?- ahora fue KARR el que no podía pronunciar la palabra, -Significa niño- Explico el jinete cazador, con paciencia, algo de lo que creía carecer.

-Te derroto un niño y por eso estás molesto- Comento el transam confuso, pues no parecía entender el problema. Su compañero no pudo evitar encender los ópticos por el comentario, cualquier otro ya estaría en el suelo con una tonalidad gris gracias a su lanza, pero el transam aún seguía en línea e intacto.

-Sólo por una cacería- Respondio el guerrero, el transam lo miro desconcertado, definitivamente no entendía a los cazadores.

-Me arrebato una muerte honrosa- Mesala no podía ver de frente a KARR.

-¡AH!Ya entendí- Grito KARR emocionado elevando un poco las alas puerta- Estás molesto no por qué te derroto, sino por qué no has agradecido que te salvara- Explico con su lógica, pues su procesador no aceptaba otra opción.

Mesala no comprendía la forma de razonar de ese transam ¿Acaso no entendía que no buscaba agradecerle a Terran sino hacerle pagar por su afrenta?, pero al parecer la situación estaba más allá de una larga platica. Aún así el guerrero de la zarpa penso en un modo de explicar su situación cuando el sonido de la puerta se hizo nuevamente presente.

Bittersweet entró con un altanero meneo al caminar.

-El amo- dijo con esa seductora voz- Requiere tu presencia…Muerte…Comando.

Mesala se cruzo de brazos ofendido.

-¿Y desde cuándo hago lo que una femme cualquiera me ordene?- Contesto; no soportaba a esa criatura tan baja.

Bittersweet se sonrió con esa sonrisa que tanto agradaba a Apocalypse. Al momento su mano se iluminó con ese tono verde.-¿Quieres que te lo repita…Muerte?- la chica dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el cazador, enfatizando el nombre otorgado por el Ferrari como si fuese una burla, más que una allusion a sus estatus.

Al momento la lanza toco ligeramente el pecho de la femme. -Inténtalo…- Dijo el guerrero retándola con una fría Mirada. KARR no había podido evitar ponerse de pie en el momento en que esos dos comenzaron a discutir, Mesala no entendía el comportamiento del transam, apenas había mediado con él unas cuantas palabras y el chico del visor dorado ya se había puesto de su lado como si el cazador necesitara su apoyo en contra de esa femme.

Bittersweet consiente de la situación apago su mano tan rápido como la había iluminado.

-Dos contra uno no es divertido- refunfuño con una mueca coqueta- al menos no de esta forma- Prosiguio.

-Muerte te esperan- Dijo nuevamente, -Hambre cuando tu amiguito se vaya podemos divertirnos un rato, si quieres…- Finalizo, saliendo tan rápido como había llegado.

-A ella es a la única que le queda el nombre- gruño Mesala mientras acomodaba su lanza a la espalda -Es una Peste- Confirmo caminando directamente a la puerta. Deteniendose un instante para mirar a su nuevo, ¿Porque no?. Aliado.

-Es mejor ver que quiere Apocalypse- Exclamo, KARR sólo asintió, él tampoco tenía ganas de esperar a que Peste regresara.

…………………………

Pero el mundo gira, como la vida y el destino, nada esta escrito hasta que el hecho se haya finalizado.

…………………………

El rumor llegó como el murmullo de un mar embravecido, Bantha tuvo que hacerse a un lado cuando un grupo de novatos paso corriendo por el pasillo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la chica elevando la voz para que los novatos la escucharan.

-Detuvieron al responsable- dijo uno sin voltear a verla.

Sin poder explicar por qué Bantha se vio a si misma corriendo detrás del grupo para enterarse también, lamentablemente llegó tarde y la puerta de la zona de detención ya se había cerrado, pero algo muy dentro de su ser le decía que debía entrar a ese lugar, que debía ver al culpable, era necesario, no importaba como fuera tenía que entrar.

La chica reparo en el panel de control que había al lado de la puerta.

-Este fin de ciclo- se dijo mientras sonreía satisfecha- o antes, cuando no haya testigos-Finalizo alejandose, aún tenía que esperar a sus amigos; a los que aún estaban vivos.

……………………….

Kitt sabía que el tiempo continuaba corriendo, pero no se movio; sentado en un punto alejado de todo, Sus puertas se mantenían bajas, su visor reposaba en el piso a un lado mientras observaba el cielo estrellado.

-¿Que debo hacer?- Pregunto a la nada; tal vez en un pasado acudiría al recuerdo de su comandante, pero ahora no deseaba pensar en ello. Todo eso parecía ser un mal sueño "Como dirían los humanos", pero a veces sus dichos eran demasiado exactos como para ser ignorados.

-Yo que demonios voy a saber- Se oyó la respuesta. El francotirador se levanto de inmediato encontrandose nuevamente con la silueta de su hermano.

-¿Que haces aquí?, pensé que les había ordenado…- Argumento recuperando su acostumbrado toque autoritario, pero fue incapaz de terminar la frase al sentir el abrazo de su hermano.

-Pero…Pero…-El deportivo se encontro mudo.

-Si te vas, solo me quedara Dike- Susurro el Mig. –No sigas- Prosiguio en un tono extraño, la preocupación se sentía en esas palabras, pero esa era una cara que solo él y DarkWar conocían. –Se que he dicho muchas tonterías, pero demonios Kitt, no por eso quiero que te suicides- Replico.

-¿De que hablas?, Yo no he intentado nada- Contesto el auto ofendido.

MM sonrío, -Si claro, puedes tratar de engañar a quien quieras, pero a mí no.-Argumento el jet negando con el dedo.

-Te conosco carrito, he visto las pistas y analizado el camino que elegiste y ni siquiera consideraste al resto, me parece lo más injusto del mundo- Reclamo el seeker purpura moviendo los brazos de modo dramatico.

-No conforme con eso nos alejas, ahora que nos necesitas- Le regaño con un toque más tranquilo.

El jet le dio la espalda al carro. Bueno al fin había dicho lo que sentía despues de todo. Difícil, pero lo había logrado.

-Mind, yo…-Kitt lo miro por un momento, -¿Como decir lo que pensaba?, el Seeker era su hermano, pero al mismo tiempo debía ser su enemigo, aún así solo había deseado salvarlo a él y su equipo, era lo único que podia hacer.

-Tal vez es momento- Susurro el carro parandose al lado del volador, un ala puerta se levanto rozando la del otro mecha como muestra de afecto.

-Muchos han muerto por mis errorers, inocentes que nada tenían que ver y también Buenos amigos. Se que no soy perfecto, pero ya me canse de ver partir a quienes aprecio. Yo tampoco tengo las manos limpias, yo también he arrancado vidas con mis manos, y lo he hecho sin remordimiento, esto aunque no lo parezca es el cargo, no importalo gracioso que suene, pero estoy seguro de que estoy viviendo el Talion- Dijo observando de frente al Mig.

-Por lo tanto No deseaba verte atrapado en mi error-Susurro para finalizar la frase. Ambos hermanos estaban ahí, haciendo algo que ninguno de los dos imagino, demostrando algo de apoyo honesto entre ellos. Sin sarcasmo o bromas, simplemente hablando.

MindMaster le regreso el gesto pensativo.

-Por incredible que parezca, creo que…lo entiendo, eso quiere decir que estas igual de loco que yo- Confirmo el volador.

-Bueno por algo somos hermanos- Exclamo Kitt con indiferencia.

-Como sea, tengo ordenes que debo realizar- Dijo el Jet llamando a su official superior, -Despues de todo me despediste así que no me puedes reclamar- Respondio agarrando al transam, tu y yo esperaremos a Dike, pero no dire más porque la sorpresa se arruinaría- Sonrío el seeker.

……………………

A pesar de lo que podemos creer, siempre hay alguien que cuida nuestras espaldas

…………………..

La puerta de la zona de detención se abrió solo un poco, lo suficiente para que la femme pudiera entrar.

-Lo lamento chicos- susurro, -Pero tengo que hacer esto antes de que las cosas se compliquen más- Penso.

Solo ver la celda donde estaba el mecha culpable, la chispa de Bantha pareció alegrarse de verlo.

El mecha estaba de espaldas a las rejas, parecía estar exhausto y solamente estaba ahí sentado en el suelo viendo la nada en la pared.

Su color desconcertó a la femme de caqui…Blanco…y la apariencia, esa silueta tan familiar. Bantha no pudo evitar acercarse más, tanto como podía, tanto que de poder hubiera metido su mano para tocar las llantas en la estructura del ferrari.

El mecha de color blanco ya había escuchado que alguien había entrado, pero pensó que serían los autobots para algún interrogatorio así que no se giro para nada; pero, solo sentir, sí, podía asegurarlo, había sentido a Bantha no pudo evitar sentir un ligero estremecimiento.

-No sé quien eres- dijo Bantha agachándose para estar a la misma altura que el mecha de color blanco- pero sé que también estás sufriendo…

Sólo escuchar su voz, la chispa del ferrari blanco se alegro, era como si tuviera una eternidad de no haberla escuchado, de pensar que la había perdido para encontrarla de nuevo en ese lugar, como si después de tanto tormento por fin Primus le diera un pequeño e insignificante regalo que para él significaba todo.

-Algo muy extraño esta pasando aquí- dijo Bantha sentándose en el suelo- primero regresa mi hermanito pero no lo siento como antes, es como si fuera otra mecha, me asusta… Por favor, si sabes que está pasando dímelo, por favor, es una tortura, Addy, Li,… ¿por qué? Todos se están yendo, los están eliminando uno por uno…¡Por qué no pueden dejarlos en paz! ¿no ha sido suficiente? ¿no es suficiente?

Bantha no pudo evitar sollozar un poco, estaba tan confundida, tenía tanto miedo…

- Bantha…-

Al momento la chica levanto la vista topándose con los ópticos rojos del mecha blanco, ella conocía muy bien esa mirada, conocía a la perfección ese vocalizador, cada nota, era como si tantos recuerdos llegaran de golpe a su procesador que tenía miedo de olvidar algún detalle.

……………………

Para que exista lo bueno, debe haber algo malo; si no ¿Como comprender lo que cada uno significa?

…………………..

-Cazador- Apocalypse estaba sentado en una cómoda silla- No te tengo aquí solo para adornar el lugar, ya va siendo hora de que te encargues de ese molesto shelby.

Mesala estaba en posición de firmes escuchando como Apocalypse lo trataba como a su esclavo.

-Diviértete sembrando la destrucción en Cybertron como desees- dijo el ferrari rojo.

Mesala dio una inclinación de cabeza con la intención de retirarse.

-Ah Muerte- Apocalypse lo detuvo antes de que abandonara el lugar.

El cazador se giro, ya estaba en el umbral.

-No quiero errores- el vocalizador de Apocalypse infundía temor en cualquiera, Mesala no había sido en ese instante la excepción- sabes que no conozco la misericordia, y no perdono la debilidad… Advirtio el auto de cromas rojos.

La puerta se cerró.

………………….

Antes de la tormenta siempre llega la calma.

…………………..

-¿Hermanito? ¿hermanito mío?- Bantha no podía creerlo, pero estaba segura, su chispa le decía que era él, que no era un error.

Recordaba que KITT y los demás habían comentado alguna vez que su hermanito había cambiado de color al perecer en la cripta de Prime, y cuando regreso con el escarlata de su estructura ella sintió que no era el hermanito que siempre la había protegido, que siempre la había querido como a su niña pequeña.

Avalanche no dejaba de ver esos ópticos esmeraldas, los recordaba tan bien, como si dentro de tanta oscuridad que le había rodeado fuera lo único que lo había mantenido cuerdo sin saber por qué, solo verla de nuevo frente a él recordó todo lo que esa femme y él compartían.

Intento pasar su mano por los barrotes pero fue imposible, ella se sonrió, también tenía las mismas ganas que él para tocarlo, para cerciorarse que no se trataba de un sueño como ya antes le había pasado.

-Te extrañe mucho, hermanito mío- dijo Bantha con los ópticos más brillantes que Avalanche nunca hubiera visto.

Él solo se sonrió…

……………………..

Impulse volvio a su taller seguido de cerca por Terran.

-Detesto esto, estamos solos sin idea de lo que pasa, y para colmo no podemos abandonar la base hasta que "Nuestro Comandante" aparezca- Gruño el Impala mientras hacía énfasis en la palabra comandante.

-Algo anda allá afuera matando Bots y ellos, ellos nos Mandan aquí, ¿Como si fuesemos culpables?- Siguio refunfuñando.

-No es justo, no es justo- Repitio sentandose en el escritorio mientras empujaba la silla hacia su único acompañante.

-Terran continuaba pensativo, recordo las palabras de Tempestad, su advertencia, la cual no podia ser en vano, ese mecha seguramente tenía algo que ver. El mustang sabía que Loup actuaba extraño cerca del Ferrari, de un modo poco común, incluso para él.

-Debo irme- Exclamo el deportivo Amarillo.

-¿De que rayos hablas?- Fue la respuesta del Ingeniero quien salto de su lugar acercandose a su compañero. –Es broma, ¿Cierto?- Dijo con preocupación.

-Es raro escucharte hablar de esa manera- Susurro el Shelby cambiando el tema, -Cada ves que te enfureces, cada vez que maldices, es como si no fueras tu- Comento tomando algunos instrumentos de los estantes que adornaban la oficina.

-El Impulse que conosco siempre busca el lado bueno de las cosas, trata de ver adelante, no se decepciona y queja sin hacer nada- Prosiguio dirigiendose a la puerta.

-¡No me cambies la conversación, ¿Porque quieres huir?, ¿Tienes miedo de ser el siguiente?- Exclamo el Impala ignorando las palabras de su aliado.

Terran se detuvo por un momento, pero no se volvio a verlo. –Tu sabes bien que no es eso- Murmuro, -Pero debo hacerlo, renuncio- Finalizo el Mustang sin dar mayor explicación dejando atras a Impulse quien fue incapaz de detenerlo.

-Si no hago algo, el siguiente podrías ser tú mi amigo, yo no deseo que eso suceda, necesito evitarlo- Fue el ultimo pensamiento del Shelby antes de abandonar la base, llevandose consigo la reja y algunos disparos detras, como desertor sería conocido; aunque su motivación fuese otra.

……………………

Porque todos hacemos las cosas por algo, siempre existe esa motivación

……………………

-Amigo mío- Apocalypse apoyo su mano de manera fraternal en el hombro de KARR- no debemos permitir que ese autobot siga en línea, no podemos olvidar todo el dolor que nos ha causado, ¿verdad?

-No podemos- KARR susurro mientras esperaba las ordenes de Apocalypse.

-Es necesario encargarnos de que ese monstruo y sus subordinados no tengan reabastecimientos- prosiguio el mecha carmesí alejándose un poco del transam, -Sé que planean reunirse y provocar más dolor. Hambre, que designación tan apropiada, es cierto que dicen que se tiene "sed de venganza" irónico, aprovecharemos su debilidad para nuestros propósitos.- la mirada de Apocalypse helaba el energon de cualquiera.

KARR no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaría haciendo lo correcto, después regreso a su procesador el hecho de que Lilium ya no estaba con él y de que el causante estaba en línea y libre.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- pregunto el deportivo negro cuadrandose ante su líder, como lo hacía el cazador del clan de la zarpa.

Apocalypse se sonrió, el toque malicioso en su gesto revelaba su naturaleza, mientras disfrutaba de esa situación.

-Corta los suministros de energon, que los pobres a los que fingen proteger pasen hambre, eso nos servirá de distractor, el dolor de esas pobres chispas servirá para que Avalanche y sus hombres sean odiados aun más, si es posible…

El transam asintío antes de retirarse.

-Irónico ¿no crees?- Apocalypse se dirigió a las sombras detrás de su silla.

Nightbird dio un paso hacia la mortecina luz dejándose ver.

-Todos confundirán a nuestro buen KARR- El mecha carmesí la tomo por la muñeca obligándola a sentarse en sus piernas- Con el odiado KITT- el ferrari paso su mano por la barbilla de la femme- ah mi adorada Nightbird- la femme no pudo más que estremecerse- y aun falta lo mejor… aun falta lo mejor…

…………………………..

Una sorpresa puedes ser Buena, pero también mala.

…………………………..

-¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo regresaste?,Te extrañe tanto- Balbuceo la femme sin dejar de sonreir con esa ternura infinita a su hermanito, - Perdóname por todo, no debí dejarte así, no sabía que después te irías a T-D ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿ya lo sabías? Y después el Talion, el maldito Talion, pensé que moriría al saber que ya no estabas, KITT y los demás, todos te extrañamos, pero ninguno de ellos como yo, estaba tan sola, tan perdida, oh Avalanche y ver que no estabas en la cripta, pensé lo peor, pensé… y regresaste y eras pero no eras tú, Avalanche, Avalanche ¿por qué te pasa esto a ti? ¿por qué?...

Avalanche solo escuchaba todo lo que la chica decía, no sabía que contestarle, no conocía las respuestas, era como si hubiera olvidado muchas cosas de las que ella hablaba.

-Pero ahora estas aquí, eres tú, todo se solucionará, lo sé- Bantha lo miraba como si él pudiera arreglar el mundo.

Avalanche quiso decir algo pero un terrible dolor se dejo sentir en el hombro, haciendolo reaccionar.

-¡Avalanche!- Bantha no pudo reprimir un grito de terror.

…………………………

El negro y el blanco, el bien y el mal, la balanza a veces se inclina hacia cada extremo para que la justicia pueda actuar.

…………………………

La espada de Nightbird aun estaba incrustada en el hombro de Apocalypse.

-Me fascina cuando te resistes- argumento el ferrari rojo- además sabes que a mi no me molesta.

Nightbird dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

-Es otro el que sufre- continuo Apocalypse clavando aun más el arma en su hombro, difrutando de aquella sensación, su masoquismo era incomparable, pero eso no era nada para él.

Los ópticos de Nightbird se encendieron al máximo involuntariamente, sabía bien que estaría sintiendo la contraparte de su "líder"

-Na- Gruño el deportivo retirando con desgano el arma de su hombro para arrojarla a los pies de Nightbird -Eso no lo matará, primero debe vivir el infierno que merece…Ahora lárgate, y no quiero errores.

Nightbird abandono el lugar tan silenciosa como si realmente se tratara de una sombra.

……………………………

Todo lo que haces , lo pagas.

…………………………….

Avalanche se llevo la mano al hombro.

-Sólo es superficial- dijo el ferrari blanco mientras retiraba su mano empapada en energon.

-Debo sacarte de aquí- respondio su hermana poniéndose de pie.

-Sabrán que me ayudaste a salir- Comento el mecha claro, mientras luchaba por no quedar inconsciente.

-KITT no está- Aseguro la femme, al momento que tecleaba una serie de comandos en el control de la celda- y si espero a que regrese…Algo malo podría pasar, -No quiero perderte- Exclamo

La celda cedió a los comandos de Bantha.

Avalanche fue sujetado por su hermanita antes de que cayera al piso.

-Es peligroso que me ayudes-Repitio el mecha apoyandose debilmente en ella para ponerse de pie.

-No me importa- Bantha estaba decidida- además si regresa el otro Avalanche… no quiero imaginar lo que te hará. Debo sacarte de aquí- Finalizo

"Todo lo que amas, todo lo que quieres lo perderás"

Escuchó en su procesador, su chispa tuvo miedo de que se cumplieran al momento.

El ferrari blanco quiso protestar pero Bantha ya estaba tecleando otros comandos para abrir la puerta de la zona de detención.

……………………

Se dice que antes de ver la luz, debemos atravezar la oscuridad.

……………………

-Así qué, ¿Problemas con tu avecita silenciosa?- Bittersweet estaba dándole un ligero masaje a Apocalypse.

-¿Buscas ser mi nueva consentida?- pregunto el mecha quien parecía disfrutarlo.

-Eres mi amo ¿no?- resono la respuesta; al parecer esa femme disfrutaba estar al servicio de Apocalypse- ordena y obedezco.

Unicron debe apreciarme demasiado- Apocalypse se sonrió con esa sonrisa puramente decepticon.

-Ordena amo, tu esclava obedece repitio la lo dijo de una manera tan seductora a los audios de Apocalypse que este pareció estar a punto de tomarle la palabra.

-Peste, mi mortífera Peste- El guerrero retiro lentamente las manos de Bittersweet de su estructura -Creo que ha llegado el momento de que me traigas a mi hermanita.

-¿Quién es esa?- Peste no pudo evitar sonar como una femme celosa.

Apocalypse soltó una carcajada.

-Así me gusta-Dijo él, mirandola fijamente con esos ópticos escarlata- Es una femme caqui, si no me equivoco estará con mi otro yo, tráemela, es hora de hacer que la chispa del querido comandante Avalanche se parta en dos por el dolor… Un momento- hizo una pausa- ¡casi olvido que su chispa ya se partió en dos!

La carcajada de Apocalypse desconcertó a Peste, no entendía a que se refería.

-¿Sigues aquí? ¡Largo!- Grito él.

………………………………

Nightbird había escuchado la última orden de Apocalypse del otro lado de la puerta, debía haber partido un poco antes pero se quedo escuchando al ver ¿Poruqe esa femme y Apocalypse se quedaban solos?

-¿La hermanita del comandante?-Pensó antes de desaparecer.

……………………………..

Todos poseemos una debilidad, el reto es identificar ¿Cual es?.

…………………………….


	9. Amarillo

**Capítulo 8**

**Amarillo**

……………………..

Terran avanzo, ignorando las órdenes y amenazas que llegaban a su transmisor.

Toda comunicación se integraba de advertencias contenidas en voces ajenas, nunca de sus aliados.

-¿Que pensaran? - Se pregunto, - Seguramente lo odiaban, clasificandolo como cobarde, pero no había manera de hacerles entender lo contrario.

-Eso pasa cuando actuas de ese modo, pero los cazarecompensas son criaturas solitarias incapaces de trabajar en equipo. El deportivo trato de convencerse; conciente de que ahora su carrera jamás sería bien vista.

……………………..

Toda decision que tomamos tiene una consecuencia.

……………………..

Mesala observo los alrededores pensativo, su mente viajaba en el pasado, perdida en los recuerdos. Reviviendo las razones por las que estaba ahí. Las palabras de Karr despertaron esa duda, pero cada escena que revivia le mostraba el porque.

(FlashBack)

El joven dejo caer la lanza mientras su mirada se posaba en la devastación que le rodeaba.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? , se pregunto con desesperación, el horror se revelaba con la fuerza de esa terrible realidad. El clan de la zarpa había caído. Femmes, mechas, sparklings. Todos habían sido asesinados a sangre fría; ahora no quedaba nadie de su clan que continuara en línea.

Mesala cayó de rodillas sobre la arena manchada con diferentes tonalidades de energon. La tristeza recubrio su figura, la cual no tuvo modo de expresarse.

-¿Que es lo que iba a suceder?, ¿Que iba hacer ahora?- Continuo preguntandose ignorando el hecho de que nadie estaría ahí para acompañarle en esa jornada que era la vida.

-¿Por qué justamente ese ciclo?- Su chispa intentaba negar lo que veían sus ópticos, pero su procesador se afanaba en mostrarle la verdad.

-Justamente el ciclo de mi cacería- maldijo mientras se quitaba la careta para lanzarla al piso- Maldito clan del garañón…- Prosiguio gritando con desesperación. El odio crecio poco a poco envolviendo su alma, envenenando esa inocencia, marcando esa vida.

-Pero yo me hare cargo, yo me vengare-Susurro con maldad.

-"Encárgate de Terran"- Escucho la órden, algo que no rechazaría, tal vez el Transam interpretaba las cosas de manera diferente, pero la realidad era otra y él gustoso llevaría a cabo esa mission.

Ahora entendía porque estaba en ese lugar.

………………………

Un cazador siempre termina su cacería…

………………………

DarkWar llego al punto donde su compañero señalo, su forma generalmente relajada había desaparecido mientras sostenia un dispositivo de almacenamiento en su mano.

-¿Sabes lo que tengo aquí Autobot?- Pregunto con ese toque despectivo que usaba con los de esa clase, el bando contrario, el rival.

Kitt le miro sin responder, aunque imaginaba la respuesta.

-Un buen mecha dio su vida por esta información- Prosiguio el Decepticon, -Lo que me hace preguntarme si realmente valio la pena- Confirmo lanzandolo hacia el francotirador, quien lo atrapo con facilidad.

-Loup-Murmuro el deportivo obteniendo una afirmación de parte del F-18.

-Pero ¿Porque?- Continúo. -La verdad es que el no entendía del todo la reaccion de los voladores, en especial de su líder quien no evitaba mostrar su desagrado por sus aliados terrestres.

-No lo mal interpretes auto; lo hice porque la mission debía completarse- Exclamo el avion de cromas verdes cruzandose de brazos.

MindMaster sonreia a pesar de la interacción de sus acompañantes, el sabía que se estimaban a pesar de todo.

Gracioso; quien lo hubiese imaginado.

……………………

Los amigos reales son los que estan presentes sin importar las circunstancias.

…………………….

Impulse recorrio el pasillo frustrado, su visor se encontraba bajo, ocultando sus ópticos con eficacia, algo raro en él.

-¿Porque se fue de ese modo?- Se pregunto notando el guardia que lo vigilaba constantemente, -Ahora me siguen como si fuese un criminal- Continuo en su proocesador, deteniendose en seco.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Puedo tener privacidad en mi habitación o quiere entrar?- Pregunto con un toque agresivo, sus puertas brillaron amenazante mientras el mecha esperaba la respuesta.

-No, no hay problema- Murmuro su escolta deteniendose al lado de la entrada.

-Menos mal- Exclamo el impala entrando con velocidad para bloquear la puerta.

-Debo advertir a Kitt- Penso, codificando un canal para transmitir de manera segura, -Fue bueno poner atención a lo que hacía Trans…Loup- Finalizo con un toque de tristeza, sin embargo sabía que no podia detenerse a pensar, necesitaba advertirle a Kitt sobre lo que sucedía en la Base…y sobre la descersión de Terran, algo que aún se negaba aceptar.

……………………………..

¿Desertor es aquel que abandona un principio o es traidor?

……………………………..

KARR había llegado a la bodega donde se guardaban los suministros. Por todas partes había energon como para abastecer a la ciudad por uno, tal vez dos vorns si actuaban con alevosía.

-¿Esto es todo lo que piensan robar esos autobots?- se preguntó mientras recorría los anaqueles- ¿O es una mentira de Apocalypse?

Hambre, esa había sido la designación que el Ferrari rojo le había dado al transam, irónico, ¿hambre? Él que se había encargado de todos los suministros de la taberna de Lilium, una vez más pensando en la femme, no, Karr debía poner atención a lo que hacía, además, era para evitar que ese tal comandante Avalanche continuara haciendo daño a los demás civiles., ¿Cierto?

Algo en su interior le indicaba que estaba en un error, que se convertiría en lo que Tempestad menciono, pero la memoria de aquella que confio en él era suficiente motivación.

-¿Es eso, o solo el pretexto que buscas para mostrar la verdad a la luz?- Se pregunto.

Deteniendose en el centro de la bodega, nego para sus adentros tal idea, enfocandose en su mission, era momento de pensar su estrategia.

………………………………

Terran se detuvo por un instante, su intención era localizar al asesino, aquel que casaba a su unidad como…

-Como yo- Se dijo.

Las enseñanzas que Tempestad le dio pulsaban en su chispa, -No podia retroceder, pero era dificil avanzar –

-Espero alguna vez me perdonen- Susurro, distinguiendo la silueta de alguien terriblemente familiar. Sin tiempo para explicaciones o charlas, la batallá comenzo.

-¿Porque peleaban realmente?, ¿Sus motives estaban justificados?- Sólo ellos conocían la respuesta.

Mesala ataco a su rival, el odiado Mustang. Esta ocasión no se andaría con rodeos, era ahora o nunca, no era el simple hecho de obedecer una orden directa de Apocalypse, era el hacerle pagar a Terran las afrentas cometidas, la cornamenta de Vécuda, el arrebatarle una muerte honrosa en el terreno de la cacería, el haber destruido su lanza, el arruinar su cacería de iniciación robándole su trofeo, todo eso sería pagado este ciclo con energon.

El shelby evito el golpe de la lanza, Mesala no tendría miramientos, comenzando con un ataque directo.

-¿Tú?- Terran evadio al enemigo un poco desconcertado, el esperaba otra cosa, nunca paso por su procesador volver a cruzarse con ese cazador.

El miembro del clan de la zarpa no contestó, de un salto se colocó unos cuantos pasos atrás guardando su distancia. Terran había sacado las dagas. Listo para la siguiente acometida.

El cazador de la lanza no volvería a cometer los errores que cometió en Zatoova, este ciclo sería diferente.

………………………………

Toda deuda debe liquidarse o alguíen la cobrará tarde o temprano.

………………………………

Kitt y Dike, en el pasado jurados enemigos; pero en el presente…

-Aunque no lo creas el honor también es importante para los decepticons, y yo…Sólo honre el deseo de un Viejo aliado- Aclaro el Jet con frialdad.

-Entonces agradesco tu honestidad- Finalizo Kitt dando la vuelta, -Debo marcharme- Aclaro, sin embargo una mano lo detuvo, el transam observo el croma verdoso sobre su hombro justo sobre su puerta.

-Aún no hemos acabado- Aclaro el seeker.

-De hecho, ya terminaron. Marchense antes de que no haya nada que salvar- Respondio el francotirador sin mirarlo.

La verdad se sentia solo, como una falla constante que no podia cambiar, aún no lograba aceptar la perdida de su unidad quienes cayeron de un modo tan salvaje y poco común, por una venganza, por odio.

-Al igual que el Talion- Comento.

Mind Master comenzó a reír al escuchar a su hermano. –Por favor, no pensarás que se todo se debe a ese inocente juego- Comento con un tono jugueton. –Nada es así carrito, te lo aseguro, las cosas suceden simplemente porque si, no hay explicación real que pueda dictar lo que pasará, te lo aseguro- Prosiguio con confianza.

-Ademas- Añadio con un toque más serio. –Los Decepticons estamos acostumbrados a eso- Finalizo.

-Tienes un numero considerable de bajas, no puedes darte el lujo de despedirte de nosotros- Intervino Dike con confianza. Y los Autobots siempre han sido nuestros enemigos, los tuyos también por lo que he visto en ese dispositivo- señalo con tranquilidad.

-JE, y hablan mal de nosotros, eso si que es una broma- Argumento MM.

Kitt sabía que el grupo lo seguiría sin importar lo que dijera, ¿Porque?, solo ellos lo sabían. Podía ser por odio, venganza, enojo, honor o lealtad. En ellos era imposible saberlo, pero al menos agradecía el apoyo.

Sin más las siluetas de dos jets más se hicieron visibles, aproximandose al grupo que les esperaba.

……………………………..

A veces lo que buscamos esta justo frente a nosotros…

…………………………….

Bittersweet buscaba infructuosamente por todas partes a la hermana de Avalanche, Apocalypse le había dado un datapad completo de información referente a Bantha, dónde podía encontrarla, apariencia física y posibles aliados que pudieran esconderla.

La femme llegó primero a la taberna de Lilium, no había nadie, después a la zona de civiles donde en ocasiones tomaba una habitación durante sus visitas al cuartel de los autobots, pero no había nada.

Peste comenzaba a desesperarse.

-¿Dónde rayos te has metido?- le preguntó a la nada mientras continuaba su búsqueda.

…………………………………………

Pero nos percatamos hasta que ya es demasiado tarde….

…………………………………………

-Falta muy poco, por favor, resiste, no entres en éxtasis, por favor- Bantha continuaba hablándole dulcemente a Avalanche para que este no fuera a caer inconciente, los temas eran variados, pero pensados para mantener al mecha alerta.

-¿Recuerdas la fundidora? ¿Recuerdas las veces que me subía a la torre de vigilancia hasta que me encontrabas? ¿Recuerdas cuándo dejamos de ser sparklings pequeños y cuando era momento de una buena recarga me metía en tu cama para que no tuvieras pesadillas? ¿Recuerdas…?-

Preguntas, memorias ocultas, situaciones, que revivian con solo ser mencionadas. Avalanche lo recordaba todo con tal claridad que podía ver frente a él todas las imágenes de las que hablaba Bantha, tan frescas y nítidas como si hubieran sido ese ciclo.

-¿Recuerdas mi esfera de cristal?- Prosiguio la femme mientras se detenían un momento para que él descansara.

-La esfera, claro- Pensó el Ferrari ahora blamco, Avalanche la recordaba, la había encontrado un ciclo, y había sido un regalo hermoso para su hermanita, después su mundo cambio y muchas cosas ya no volvieron a ser las mismas, pero ella conservó la esfera y se la dejo después como promesa de que un ciclo se la regresaría, ese ciclo nunca llegó, él había partido a T-D… pero; no se había llevado la esfera, la había guardado ¿dónde? Intentaba recordar

-¿dónde?- Había sido en un lugar seguro, donde nadie la encontrara.

-Ya sé en donde está- dijo de pronto asustando a Bantha- él siempre la cuido.

-¿Hermanito mío?- Pregunto la joven sin entender de que hablaba la femme.

-Vamos por ella- Prosiguio su hermano con más naturalidad, estoy seguro de que, ahí nunca nos encontrarán.

-Vamos- repitió Bantha mientras ayudaba a su hermano a ponerse de pie.

……………………………..

Respeto o Amistad, ¿Cuál es el mejor motivador?

……………………………..

Impulse termino de codificar el canal de transmission, eso le daría un poco de tiempo para actuar.

-Comandante- Se escucho; Kitt no tardo en responder identificando la voz de su interlocutoor.

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto al momento, El impala no sonaba muy bien, lo que le preocupaba, - ¿Acaso había pasado algo más en su ausencia?-

-Terran deserto- Respondio el muscle car con decepción.

-Justo lo que faltaba- Se dijo el francotirador sin exteriorisar sus pensamientos, él nunca imagino que algo así se diera entre sus tropes, pero analizando las circunstancias era probalble, despues de todo el Shelby al igual que los seekers no tenía porque responder por esos errores.

-Tampoco Addanos- Se recrimino.

-Esta bien Impulse- Fue la replica del official.

-Pero, ¿Que vamos hacer?- Prosiguio el Impala con desesperación, -Desde que él se fue, yo he estado bajo constante vigilancia, no se lo que sucede- Continuo.

El transam sabía que eso no era bueno, la señal de que el Prime había comenzado actuar se manifestaba en esas acciones, debía ayudar a Impulse a salir de eso; sin embargo a pesar de todo la situación no era del todo negativa, ya que ahora el joven ingeniero estaba lejos del resto; y eso podia darle una ventaja. Impulse no estaba vinculado de manera directa con los incidentes de Talion, al menos no con pruebas, lo que serviría para retirar cualquier acusación. Los culpables pagarían y él saldría impune, pero para esto él debía dejar en claro sus acciones.

-Impulse- Exclamo con la mayor seriedad possible, aunque el Impala también percibio algo más en ese tono.

-Has sido un buen elemento, sin embargo hay cosas en las que no puedes participar, se que tu lealtad hacia la causa es inaudita y no puedo arriesgarme, nuestra relación official queda terminada- Ordeno el auto con frialdad, intentando transmitir algo de frustración y enojo en ese mensaje, antes de cortar la transmission. Eso sería suficiente, no tendrían pruebas en ese aspecto. Impulse era libre de toda responsabilidad.

-Bien DarkWar- Continuo viendo al grupo de seekers, -Hoy he dejado de ser un Autobot- Replico colocando en su lugar el visor carmesí. El transam pensaba atraer la atención hacia él, dejando de lado a su amigo. Protegiendolo, como lo hizo en su momento Terran.

Dike asintio satisfecho, era hora de actuar, buscarían a los causantes de ese caos sin problemas, no habría reglas que los retuvieram, ahora eran libres de actuar.

-Veremos que tan lejos llegamos- Comento

………………………………..

Las dagas de Terran se clavaron en el brazo de Mesala, el cazador aprovechó el aparente triunfo momentáneo del shelby para lanzar una red muy parecida a las de Tempestad contra él.

Terran intento esquivarla, pero la red logró atrapar su pierna derecha.

-Maldición- musito mientras la red comenzaba a marcar el metal de su estructura.

Mesala retiro las dagas de su brazo, eran las que el cazador de negra chispa le había dado al esclavo.

Como si hubieran sido de cristal, Mesala las pulverizo entre sus manos sin importar el energon que corría entre sus dedos.

El Mustang logró escapar de la trampa en el último momento, al menos aun tenía sensibilidad en la pierna lastimada.

El momentáneo descanso solo duro unos cuantos segundos, lo suficiente para evitar que Mesala intentara partirle la cabeza con el sable que había hecho aparecer de su arsenal. No era momento de confiarse, El mecha de cromas amarillos sabía que su rival estaba dispuesto a todo, no le permitirí a llegar más allá si no lo derrotaba y toda huída habría sido en vano.

-No puedo sacrificar la amistad de Impulse por nada- Se dijo angustiado, la verdad es que el deportivo no odiaba a su enemigo, pero ahora no tenía tiempo de rezonar con él, debía derrotar de una vez por todas a Mesala si deseaba que su exilio tuviese algún significado.

-Vamos- Exclamo- ¿Es lo único que tienes? ¿O ya te cansaste de estar cazando a mis amigos?- Prosiguio.

Mesala no dejaba de mandar ataques contra el shelby, cada uno mostraba la furia y el rencor que el cazador tenía contra el autobot

-No tengo cuentas con ellos- Respondio el guerrero de la zarpa- ¿Por qué deberían interesarme?-Continuo con furia.

Entonces no era Mesala el culpable ¿quién era entonces?

El energon corrió por el hombro de Terran, el shelby se llevó la mano al hacia la herida mientras el energon dejaba un charco de color verde en el suelo.

-Te estás confiando- Replico el cazador blandiendo el sable sobre su cabeza- no estás pensando en esto con seriedad. La verdad, el Shelby estaba desconcertado con la situación, necesitaba hacer algo cuanto antes, cada momento era valioso y esas cuentas personales se interponían entre eél y su objetivo real.

-Maldición- gruño el Mustang frustrado, mientras guardaba su distancia una vez más.

Mesala simplemente sacó sus boleadoras.

……………………………….

Cuando una meta esta fija en nuestra mente de un ser, el mundo se hace a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

………………………………

Impulse observo la consola sin palabras. Eso era todo, estaba solo. ¿Porque siempre intentaban dejarlo atras?, ¿porque? Se pregunto sin conocer la respuesta.

El mecha de cromas azules se sentía devastado, ahorra todos le habían dado la espalda.

-No tu Kitt, no tu- Susurro, cuando una nueva transmission llego, la información codificada de todos los planes, desde las intenciones del Prime, con conversaciones, videos y reportes se hizo presente, junto con las pruebas de que existía un Avalanche impostor. El Ingeniero miro los datos impresionado, así que eso era lo que Kitt buscaba, junto con Luop Garou, todo para limpiar su nombre estaba justo ahí en esos archivos. Sin perder tiempo el mecha se concentro en la descarga. Era su última oportunidad.

……………………………….

Al mismo tiempo…

KARR comenzó a teclear una serie de comandos en la computadora principal de la bodega.

-Qué extraño- musitó mientras su vista recorría todos los registros de la base de datos- en ningún momento mencionan el nombre de ese comandante- Se dijo dudoso.

Aun más extraño, todas esas provisiones eran para los civiles, civiles inocentes, no traidores autobots.

-Esto es una trampa- se dijo el auto negro, cayendo en su propio odio, permitiendo que las mentiras de Apocalypse nubleran la realidad que se presentaba tan firme en esas cifras. Retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos de la bodega.

Las luces alumbraron al momento donde el transam estaba de pie. Al parecer un grupo de mechas estaban en lo alto de las vigas.

Ahora el reto era salir de ahí antes de que comenzaran a disparar en su contra.

………………………..

A veces la verdad existe, pero nos negamos aceptarla, negando nuestro propio error.

………………………..

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- preguntó Bantha.

Ahora Avalanche caminaba mejor, ya no era necesario que Bantha le sirviera de apoyo.

-Solo un poco más- murmuro el Ferrari, antes de detenerse en seco.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó su hermana sacando por primera vez su arma desde que salieran de la base autobot.

No deseaba que le arrebataran a su hermanito.

-Pensé que nos seguían- Comento el mecha blanco, de pronto reparo en que Bantha intentaba protegerlo- tranquila, me equivoqué.- Prosiguio con cautela.

Pero la femme sospechaba, por la forma en que el había hablado de que no estaba muy convencido

…………………………………

A veces es necesario tomar medidas drásticas para seguir adelante.

…………………………………

Kitt se sintio mal, pero era necesario, ahora que conocía los planes que existian contra su unidad debia moverse rápidamente.

-Debemos localizar a este "Avalanche"- Comento con odio, su desesperación se había traducido a un toque de ira, entremezclado con la frustración y verguenza, de haber caído en un truco más Viejo que la misma humanidad.

Las pruebas de la alianza entre el Prime y el grupo guerrillero estaban en buanes manos, al igual que la muestra de ese Ferrari impostor.

Los problemas de Nova Cranium ya no eran suyos, ahora era nuevamente un traidor, aunque se sentía bien ser nuevamente libre.

-La justicia puede existir de muchas formas, es hora de hacer la nuestra- Confirmo el deportivo negro. Cuando el grupo de Decepticons partio hacia su mission final.

……………………………

Cuando creemos que no hay salida, es cuando la desesperación gano.

……………………………..

-Vacío, todo vacío- rugió Bittersweet encendiendo su mano- ¿dónde rayos está ese ferrari?- Continuo con furia, cuando una explosión llamó su atención.

-¿Será él?- se preguntó antes de transformarse.

………………………

Mesala lanzó las boleadoreas pero no con la intención de atrapar a Terran.

-Que mala puntería, Mesala- exclamo el Mustang aprovechando su velocidad, mientras adaptaba su forma alterna.

-¿Tú crees?- Respondio su rival, imitandole.

El shelby puso el motor en marcha, los neumáticos marcaron el suelo derrapando, Terran había caído en la trampa de Mesala, las boleadoras habían hecho que una estructura metálica cercana cayera cerrando el paso al auto atrapandolo. El deportivo se vio en problemas tratando de liberarse de esa prisión, cuando un dolor en el cofre lo hizo detenerse; Mesala en ese modo alterno mezcla de toro y felino estaba embistiendo contra el Shelby.

El energon comenzó a correr por el cofre del deportivo amarillo, mientras éste intentaba hacer algo más que marcar las patas de Mesala con las llantas. Pero la escaces de espacio y la posición le impedián cambiar de forma para evitar el daño. El alguna vez orgulloso Mustang comenzaba a revelar las marcas de ese ataque en su hermosa estructura, el dorado se cubrio de púrpura, mientras el dolor le marcaba la verdad al auto.

-No llegarás a tu destino- Se dijo; consiente de que esa podría ser la última batalla que librarría, seguiria los pasos de Adannos y Loup, todo por confiarze demasiado. Por negarse a creer que ese cazador realmente le odiaba y lo mataría sin consideración.

Lo único que le dolia era no haber tenido la oportunidad de decir "Perdón".

Mesala solamente gruñía mientras los cuernos más se enterraban en el autobot. Eso parecía ser el fin.

…………………………………

Se dice que cuando el momento de partir llega, solo nos queda elegir la manera en la que vamos a partir.

…………………………………

-¡Alto ahí!- se escucho el grito desde la parte superior de la estructura.

Karr nunca había pensado que fuese capaz de moverse tan rápido. Cuando los disparos se marcaron en el suelo el transam ya había dado una voltereta hacia atrás cayendo limpiamente en un lugar seguro.

Los reflectores continuaban intentando alumbrar donde el auto negro pisaba, pero este con una agilidad sorprendente lograba evitar la luz y los tiros de los autobots flexionándose y saltando como si toda su programación lo hubiera preparado para eso.

Tomando impulso logró sujetar una viga de metal a modo de bastón para poder dar un salto sobre las cabezas de los guardias que seguían llegando.

Ahora Karr estaba en el piso de arriba, uno antes de las vigas donde reposaban los reflectors.

……………………………………

Todos tenemos una razón para existir. ¿Cual es?, nos corresponde a nosotros averiguarlo.

…………………………………….

-¿Aquí?- Bantha no podía creerlo.

Avalanche la había llevado a la plaza donde había una estatua casi destruida de Optimus Prime.

-Sí- confirmo el Ferrari, sus ópticos brillaban como si recordara viejos tiempos- debemos subir- Confirmo.

-¿Subir?- Murmuro Bantha, ella estaba preocupada, no sabía si su hermanito podría lograrlo. No en el estado en el que se encontraba.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya no eres buena escalando?- molestó Avalanche como cuando los dos eran unos pequeños sparklings.

-Aun soy muy buena- Aseguro la femme haciendo a un lado sus miedors, como en aquellos lejanos ciclos en la fundidora.

……………………………………

Terran sabía que tenía que librarse de una vez por todas de esa bestia sino no tendría oportunidad de salvar su chispa.

-Esto va a dejar marca- se dijo mientras recurría a un plan desesperado. Su única oportunidad, no caería sin pelear. La razón lo ameritaba.

Mesala sintió como el shelby lanzaba lubricante a sus ópticos, el toro gruño mientras retiraba la cabeza sacudiendo con fuerza al Mustang, otorrgandole tiempo precioso.

Cuando Mesala volvió a encender los ópticos Terran estaba frente a él apuntando con su arma.

-No me detendrás- Amenazo el deportivo, las muestras del maltrato relucián en esa juvenil figura, ahora el mecha se veía mucho más pequeño y desamparado, pero decidido a todo.

El disparo se dejo escuchar, pero no contra Mesala sino contra unos contenedores de combustible justo detrás de ellos.

La explosión estremeció todo el lugar lanzando a unos cuantos metros a cazador y autobot por igual.

…………………………………

Pero siempre hay una oportunidad mientras exista la Fe.

…………………………………

Bittersweet reconoció al momento al cazador inconsciente.

Podría ganar puntos por esto- se dijo mientras observaba como el autobot tampoco reaccionaba- sí, creo que sí-Continuo.

La femme hizo aparecer una especie de jabalina, no tan sofisticada como las armas de Mesala pero functional. Funcional. Estaba a punto de lanzarla con la intención de ensartar a ambos mechas por igual cuando estos comenzaron a reaccionar poco a poco. A pesar de esto, no reaccionabban lo suficientemente rápido, aunque la suerte parecía estar de su lado, pues algo más llamó la atención de Peste.

Nightbird había pasado tan sigilosa como sólo ella era capaz entre los techos de los edificios cercanos.

-¿Qué hace ahí?- se preguntó la otra discipula de Apocalypse, pero toda idea de alejo cuando su procesador mandó una señal que la hizo sonreír con toda su malicia y alevosía- es bueno tener un guía…

…………………………………

-¿Cansado?- preguntó Bantha.

Avalanche por fin había alcanzado la cima o lo que es lo mismo la cabeza de la estatua de Optimus con grandes esfuerzos cuando Bantha ya llevaba unos cuantos minutos más esperando.

-No puedo creer que hiciera esto hace tanto- Comento el ferrari aceptando la ayuda de su hermanita.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó la femme sin entender.

Avalanche buscaba algo en el casco de la estatua.

-Cuando nos despedimos- explico el mecha blanco mientras continuaba intentando encontrar algo- prometí que te entregaría tu esfera cuando todo terminará…

Bantha no sabía que decir.

Avalanche había metido la esfera dentro de la estatua, era más grande por dentro de lo que se podía apreciar a simple vista.

-Pensé que nunca podría entregártela- prosiguio sosteniendo la brillante esfera en sus manos- siempre estuvo aquí, con quien la cuidaría mejor que yo-Finalizo sonriendo.

Bantha solamente lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, Avalanche hizo una mueca de dolor que desapareció al momento cuando correspondió al abrazo.

………………………………………

Alguien que siempre debe estar ahí para tí, tu familia.

……………………………………….

Karr utilizó el bastón para dar unos cuantos golpes a los guardias que le cerraban el paso, era imperativo excapar de ese lugar, tenía que hacerlo, era como si una directiva primaria le dijera que primero estaba su seguridad y después y sin ninguna importancia la ridícula misión de Apocalypse.

Eran demasiados, el transam no tenía ninguna intención de terminar con alguna de esas chispas, no quería ensuciarse sus manos, no quería ser como el monstruo que le había arrebatado a su Lilium.

Un ventanal se diviso a lo lejos, parecía que Primus le daba una oportunidad para no corromper su chispa. Lanzando el bastón de metal logró destruir el cristal, para lanzarse poco despues por el umbral. Los guardias no podían creer el energon frío de ese mecha. Estaban demasiado alto como para sobrevivir a esa caída.

Karr no era tonto, apenas estar en el exterior utilizó un cable para columpiarse al edificio cercano, cuando cayo en el techo pensó que ya todo había terminado; pero, los guardias de la bodega tenían otros planes. La ola de disparos continuo dirigiendose a su posición. El deportivo neegro tomó una pequeña placa de metal para cubrirse a manera de escudo.

Parecía que estaba en un callejón sin salida a pesar de todo.

…………………………

No siempre tomamos buenas decisiones, debemos aprender a enfrentar esos resultados, sean buenos o malos.

…………………………

Nightbird avanzaba lo más rápido que podía, no había recurrido al modo alterno, corría como los ninjas terrestres, aprovechando las sombras para cubrir su avance. En un momento dado estuvo a punto de ser descubierta pero su maestría le hizo protegerse antes de llamar más la atención.

-Llegar a tiempo, llegar a tiempo- era lo único que se repetía con insistencia- llegar antes que Peste, llegar antes que Peste.

Lamentablemente para la silenciosa femme, Peste corría siguiendo sus pasos muy de cerca. Ella era su guía.

………………………………

-¿Qué le dirás a KITT?- preguntó Avalanche. El no había pensado en como dirigirse al mecha que alguna vez fue su Segundo, no estaba consiente de todo lo que el transam estaba enfrentando, pero sabía que ese joven e inesperto francotirador ahora era otro mecha.

En ese lugar Avalanche había hecho una especie de refugio, había pequeños cubos de energon que parecían tener vorns ahí guardados, pero ante la falta de cualquier otra cosa Bantha y él los estaban aprovechando sin ponerles demasiados peros mientras descansaban un poco.

-No lo sé- replico la femme- ya veré que le digo, lo importante es que tú estás aquí.

-Si, pero es peligroso- Argumento su hermano como si esperara que en cualquier momento apareciera Apocalypse.

Las cosas eran extrañas, por primera vez no sabía que hacer.

…………………………………

La confusion puede ser un enemigo muy poderoso.

………………………………….

El primero en ponerse de pie fue Mesala, estaba lastimado pero no tan mal como Terran.

Con paso firme caminó hacia él mientras su lanza se alargaba como en Zatoova, el Mustang estaba de rodillas peleando por incorporarse; al levantar la mirada lo primero que sus ópticos vieron fue la lanza de Mesala apuntando directamente a su pecho.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el ultimo miembro del clan de la zarpa, con tal furia en su vocalizador que Terran evito sus ópticos morados- ¿Por qué no peleas como en nuestro último encuentro?- Continuo.

El Shelby estaba demasiado lastimado como para intentar ponerse de pie. Ignorando sus palabras le enfrento con lo poco que aún de quedaba de orgullo.

-Adelante- Exclamo sin bajar la vista.

Mesala sin perder más el tiempo, lo tomó por el cuello con la mano izquierda, había dejado caer la lanza y con la mano libre le había dado tal puñetazo en la cara que parecía intentar borrar con golpes los rasgos del deportivo usando solo fuerza bruta.

-¡Un cazador siempre termina su cacería!- Le gritó mientras continuaba golpeandolo, -¡Un cazador nunca abandona!

Terran nuevamente no replico.

…………………………

Karr vio la oportunidad para escapar. Una vez más ese instinto de sobrevivencia se apoderó de él; con todas sus fuerzas doblo una parte del escudo metálico mientras lo demás lo tiraba al suelo, después lo dobló mientras corría una vez más hacia la orilla del edificio.

Los disparos de los autobots no dejaban de acompañar cada uno de sus movimientos.

Ahí estaba, ahí estaba la salida que él buscaba.

Unos cables aislados para la corriente eléctrica, usando la placa a manera de pequeño boomerang cortó los cables, unas chispas se dejaron ver en la oscuridad de Cybertron, el deportivo negro logró sujetar los cables sin que le dieran una descarga eléctrica después los utilizo igual que con el cable anterior, el siguiente edificio no estaba tan lejos solo era cuestión de calcular el salto.

Karr lo había logrado, cayó completamente flexionado sus puertas, su barbilla casi tocaba el piso del edificio. El transam se giro para ver a los desconcertados autobots, una vez libre del alcance de los disparos uso el extremo del cable que aun despedía pequeñas descargas eléctricas para incrustarlo con todas sus fuerzas en un panel lateral que se encontraba junto a él.

Al momento todo ese sector de la ciudad se quedó completamente a oscuras con el apagón total. Ahora el saboteador podía escapar sin temor a ser sorprendido de nuevo.

……………………………………

Impulse guardo toda la información en un lugar seguro, justo antes del apagon. El mecha sabía cuales eran las intenciones de Kitt, había pasado demasiado tiempo a su lado para desconocerlas, pero aún así no pensaba permitir que lo dejaran fuera. El era tan responsible como su amigo, no se escondería como un cobarde tras las memorias de los caídos. Muchos aliados, compañeros, hermanos se marcharon, no pensaba quedarse como si nada a pesar de que sus nombres estaban manchados.

-Al menos terran huyo a tiempo- Se dijo con un toque de decepción, el chip con la información resalto en su palma, reflejando el toque tenue de luz emitido por sus ópticos.

Se marcharía, los ayudaría. Ahora todos estaban lejos, incluyendo a Bantha la hermana de Avalanche, igual de terca que él. Una suave sonrisa regreso a ese rostro.

-Debo seguirlos- Prosiguio, pero antes tenía una mission más que realizar, era algo más personal, pero importante para él. Correcció´n para ellos. Sin más guardo el chip marchandose de ahí. Los mechas corrían de un lado a otro tratando de detener el caos que el apagón creo, el impala se perdio entre el caos presente.

…………………………..

La falla eléctrica llegó hasta donde Bantha y Avalanche estaban. La chica dio un gritillo de miedo por la sorpresa.

-Tranquila- dijo su hermano mientras la abrazaba con ternura- aquí estoy- Aseguro, tratando de brindarle algo de paz.

Bantha volvió a experimentar esa tranquilidad que no sentía desde que se había separado de su hermanito.

-Gracias- Susurro sin estar segura de que su hermanito la hubiera escuchado.

Avalanche solo se sonrió en la oscuridad. Definitivamente la había escuchado.

………………………………

Cuando un sueño se acaba ¿Que es lo que sigue?

………………………………

Kitt avanzo junto con el grupo de seekers, el auto era rápido, pero jamás se compararía a la velocidad de un Jet. Los Decepticons sin embargo disminuyeron su velocidad notablemente. Ahora estaban de caza, el enemigo "El ferrari carmesí". La oscuridad recubrio la ciudad ocultando sus formas. Ahora era el papel de ellos, el momento de demostrar porque esa raza era tan respetada en el arte de la Guerra.

Dike envio una rapida transmission a su compañero purpúreo. Tomarían la oscuridad como un elemento a su favor.

Sin mas, MindMaster descendio para lanzar un gancho y anclar al vehículo terrestre, el cúal se distinguía por el escanner carmesí. Lo único visible para el óptico común, pero no para el radar de un seeker.

La aeronave se elevo con un carcajada oculta entre la velocidad que retomaba.

-Al fin carrito, sostente, ¡Vamos a volar!- Exclamo MM con exitación. Kitt no replico, no había manera de expresar sus sentimientos, lo que ese procesador marcaba como errores, puntos ilógicos, pero muy en su interior fue feliz. Aquella parte abandonada de chispa que lo hacía ser quien era, la misma que soñaba con alcanzar las Alturas vorns atras se ilumino; todo gracias a su hermano.

-¿Que pensaría ahora Set Back?, ¿Que pensaría la creadora que sin saber derribo de las filas aéreas?, lo que fuese no importaba, porque estaba juntos.

-Y aún no hemos visto lo mejor "Hermano"- Acentuo el Mig. Con orgullo. Muchas cosas habían comenzado a cambiar entre ellos, parecía que finalmente eran la familia que debía ser.

………………………………..

Quien mejor para entenderte que un hermano.

…………………………………

Las palabras de KARR vinieron de golpe al procesador de Mesala.

Algo estaba mal, el transam tienía un punto al creer en la inocencia del Shelby, era parte de él y de su programación.

-¿Por eso estoy tan molesto?- Se pregunto dejando de golpear a Terran.

La mano de Mesala estaba bañada en energon. El cazador obserbo el líquido vital recorrerla, él sabía lo correcto; lo que debía hacer. Una vez más tomó la lanza.

El Mustang estaba agotado, si su chispa no se extinguía por el golpe de la lanza de Mesala lo haría por las heridas.

Pero a él esta vez parecía no importarle. La lanza del cazador se clavo a centímetros de la mejilla bañada en energon del Shelby.

-Chispa por chispa- dijo Mesala alejándose- vive el resto de tus ciclos como un cobarde, vishiriu cybertronia…Estamos a mano-

Terran cayó al piso sin moverse, la conciencia parecía alejarse por instantes, pero en ningún momento le abandono del todo. Había escuchado las palabras del último miembro del Clan de la Zarpa.

…………………………….

_Continuara…_


	10. Anaranjado

**Capitulo 9**

**Anaranjado**

……………………

Soledad, esa era la palabra ideal, su procesador no le permitía ver más allá. Tan solo la dureza del fracaso el cual resaltaba con esa escena patética que se marcaba frente a él. Sin fuerzas para actuar, para reaccionar o moverse, se quedo en el piso, rodeado de su propio liquido vital.

-¿Porque no puede simplemente terminar?- Se pregunto, consiente de que habría sido más piadoso dejarlo morir.

Eso es lo que su contraparte pensaba, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento, el mismo fracaso, el mismo dolor.

Ahora Terran lo sabía. Conocía la respuesta a ese odio que su atacante marco con sus palabras de despedida.

-Vivirás sin honor, igual que yo-

………………………

Para entender a otros tenemos que ponernos en su lugar.

………………………

-Descansa- se escuchaba la voz de Avalanche mientras recostaba con cuidado a Bantha.

La chica había entrado en un momentáneo estado de recarga, se veía tan tranquila, tan hermosa. Su hermano acarició con ternura su cabeza admirándola. Miles de ideas y sentimientos se arremolinaban en su mente al admirar tal figura, el perdón y el cariño, la oportunidad de un nuevo inicio. Todo gracias a ella; el Ferrari no podía evitar sentirse feliz de haberla hallado.

-Te debo tanto- musitó mientras se retiraba.

Sin embargo él estaba consiente de que no duraría mucho, su vida era como una maldición, un mal chiste, arrebatándole de golpe todo lo que amaba.

- Tengo que encontrar la forma – Susurró para sí. Decidido a no darse por vencido, pelearía por lo que quería, ya era hora de ver por si mismo.

……………………………

¿Porque es que lo bueno dura poco y es tan difícil de obtener?

……………………………

Nightbird ya había detectado la firma de Peste pero necesitaba asegurarse de que Apocalypse no anduviera cerca, una vez que sus sistemas confirmaron que la otra femmebot se encontraba sola solo fue cuestión de determinar el momento exacto para hacerle frente.

-¡¿Qué rayos?!- Bittersweet no pudo más que encender los ópticos al máximo, distinguiendo el movimiento rápido de la otra femme.

……………………………..

Las cosas jamás son fáciles, más cuando otros dependen de ti.

……………………………..

-¿Y ahora qué?- se preguntaba Karr mientras caminaba por la solitaria calle en penumbras.

-¿Era momento de regresar con Apocalypse? ¿Cómo reaccionaría el ferrari al darse cuenta de que no había logrado terminar con los suministros de los autobots? ¿Sabría este que ese energon era para los civiles?

El transam continuaba caminando en silencio mientras la única luz que podía verse entre las sombras de los edificios de esa calle era el débil resplandor que emitía su visor dorado, cuando un sonido llamo su atención.

………………………………

Aliados, amigos, enemigos, al final todo es igual.

……………………………..

Nightbird se giro con esa peligrosidad que solo ella podía transmitir, la espada en su mano hizo que Bittersweet encendiera los ópticos al máximo, la ninja lanzó un mandoble con la intención de arrancarle la cabeza a su oponente de un solo tajo, una suerte para la agredida que en el último instante lograra derraparse evitando el corte mortal de la ninja silenciosa, pero para mala fortuna de Bittersweet no fue lo suficientemente rápida y la espada logró dar un profundo corte en su mejilla.

-¡Consorte de Unicron, me las pagarás!- rugió la femme mientras se llevaba la mano a su mejilla empapada de energon.

Una vez más la guerrera oscura se puso en guardia. No le importaba lo que su oponente pensará, ella tenía sus prioridades.

………………………………

-¿Siempre haces tanto ruido?-Se escucho una voz a lo lejos, el transam viro esperando algún enemigo, pero fue la forma del cazador lo único que encontró.

Mesala se hubiera sonreído de haber tenido el humor para hacerlo, -Pensé que estabas en tu "misión"- prosiguió el guerrero del clan de la zarpa.

Karr se sorprendió un poco al principio de ver llegar al legendario cazador en esas condiciones, tenía un aspecto deplorable pero al parecer había terminado bien lo que ese mecha llamaba "cacería".

La estructura de Mesala aun estaba bañada con el energon de Terran, adornaba la figura otorgándole algunos toques más peligrosos y lúgubres.

-¿Lo eliminaste?- preguntó Karr de pronto. No entendía porque, pero la necesidad de saber; de conocer la verdad se hizo presente. Aún así su acompañante no replico, sin embargo el brillo en sus ópticos fue toda la respuesta que el deportivo negro necesitaba.

-No debí meterme en esto- Pensó arrepentido.

………………………………

Se dice que nunca es tarde para corregir al camino, pero ¿Será Verdad?

……………………………..

Los seekers sobrevolaron el área, estaban decididos a todo. MindMaster sostenía el vehículo negro siguiendo a su líder, Kitt no sabía que pensar, el grupo de Jets se separo por un instante bajando hábilmente por las calles hasta aterrizar cerca de una vieja bodega, el lugar donde habían perdido a la asesina de la espada la primera vez.

-Aquí perdimos el rastro originalmente- Exclamo Dike volviendo su atención a la construcción semidestruida, -Estoy seguro de que esta es la zona- Prosiguió analizando los alrededores.

Los otros voladores no necesitaban más palabras, encaminándose al interior de la estructura, mientras Kitt se mantenía afuera junto con su hermano.

Ambos sabían que esa situación era temporal, pero se sentía bien trabajar en equipo.

-¿Así es siempre?- Pregunto el auto negro notando la Mirada fría de Dark War quien simplemente continuaba con su análisis, MM asintió acostumbrado a esas reacciones, los jets Decepticon podían ser crueles, fríos y analíticos cuando deseaban.

-Supongo- Fue la respuesta del Mig.

Kitt acepto estas palabras sin más cuestionamientos, aunque su procesador se preguntaba ¿Como habrían sido las cosas si él hubiese estado de su lado desde el principio?, ¿Sería como ellos, como su hermano?, ideas que perdían importancia en momentos así.

El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente, cuando Dike señalo una sección del edificio, -Lo que buscábamos- Susurro.

Al parecer habían localizado una pista. El transam enfoco el punto ubicando una serie de marcas casi imperceptibles líneas suaves adornadas con energon, el rastro había sido ubicado.

-Eso fue rápido-Pensó el carro, por algo los seekers recibían ese nombre después de todo. El grupo se reunió tomando posiciones estratégicas y cargando los cañones esperando cualquier sorpresa.

Kitt saco su rifle avanzando al punto señalado, al parecer las marcas indicaban la dirección que debían seguir.

Sin más, el grupo se puso en marcha.

………………………….

La experiencia es la mejor consejera.

…………………………..

Nightbird saltó a tiempo evitando que Bittersweet usara su mano para intentar derretir su pie.

-Me las pagaras, te lo juro- rugió la femme.

Su rival solamente se limitó a sacar sus estrellas ninja para lanzarlas contra Peste, pero de un rápido movimiento Bittersweet las atrapó derritiéndolas con facilidad.

La aeronave busco una nueva estrategia replicando una vez más. Peste sabía que debía buscar a la hermana del ferrari, pero primero aprovecharía para darle una lección a esa guerrera. La sed de violencia era parte fundamental de su chispa, sin importar si el rival fuese un aliado o no.

Nigthbird utilizo una vez más la espada. Bittersweet aprovechó para saltar y caer justo detrás de su oponente.

-Perdiste- se mofó mientras ponía su mano iluminada en la espalda de su contrincante.

Los ópticos de la guerrera oscura se iluminaron al máximo a causa del dolor, las alas crujieron bajo la fuerza del ácido que las carcomía.

-No quiero eliminarte… en este momento- Susurro su rival sin soltarla- Sólo dime dónde se encuentra y te dejare ir…

…………………………………

Cuando se cruza la línea no hay marcha atrás.

…………………………………

-Apocalypse nos ha engañado- Se escucho la exclamación de Karr.

-¿Y te diste cuenta tú solo?- Replico el cazador quien no tenía ganas de hablar; el sarcasmo en la respuesta lo hacía más que evidente.

-¿Vas a regresar con él?- preguntó el transam ignorando el tono agresivo de su acompañante.

-Tengo que…- Replico el cazador reiniciando su camino.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó de nuevo el deportivo negro.

Mesala hizo aparecer la lanza en su mano mientras se ponía la careta, -Porque esto no ha terminado- dijo con un tono que atemorizaba a cualquiera.

Karr lo observo indeciso, el no era un como ellos, pero ahora había cruzado la línea, convirtiéndose en algo que el mismo desconocía, cualquier cosa que pudiese atarlo a detenerse estaba perdido, no tenía opción.

-Voy contigo- Exclamo siguiendo al otro guerrero. Mesala no dijo nada, solamente permitió que el otro le acompañara.

………………………….

El fracaso existe, porque nos damos por vencidos.

………………………….

Terran…

Su energía no daba para más, tan solo mantener en línea los sistemas vitales que aún trabajaban, su visión le había abandonado, junto con las pocas fuerzas que poseía, destinado a morir solo, cuando unos pasos le alertaron llamando su atención.

-¿Sería ese su destino ahora?, sin honor, sin amigos, tachado de traidor, desertor, presa de cualquiera que desee aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Tempestad estaría decepcionado- Pensó incapaz de exclamar lo que pensaba. Resignado a su destino espero el dolor de sentir su estructura destrozada sin piedad. Pero la sensación jamás llego, tan solo el toque suave de algo más.

-¿Quien es? , ¿Que es?- Se preguntaba, pero los secretos se mantendrían ocultos para él.

-Es apenas un sparkling- Resonó una voz varonil, pero tenue.

-Cybertron jamás volverá a ser lo que antes- Se escucho la respuesta acompañada de otra presencia. –Dejar morir a un jovencito así, después de haber sido atacado tan salvajemente- Prosiguió el recién llegado tocando algunos sectores dañados.

Terran comprendió que no estaban ahí para acabarlo, pero eso es lo que el deseaba, anhelaba la muerte, la merecía por su fracaso.

-Shhh- Dijo la primera voz, tratando de calmarlo, con paciencia y experiencia que transmitían calma a través de esa voz -Todo estará bien Sparkling, estas a salvo, tu tiempo aún no ha llegado.

…………………………….

La vida no concede oportunidades por nada.

…………………………...

Parecía que Nightbird se estaba dando por vencida, Bittersweet aflojó su agarre al sentirse confiada, un gran error.

Aplicando presión la ninja lanzó a Peste como si de una muñeca se tratara, con un sonoro golpe la estructura de la otra femme cayó al suelo. Ahora tenía sobre si a Nightbird con una daga apuntando directamente a su pecho.

Los programas de supervivencia arrancaron al momento causando que la femme caída se disculpara de inmediato.

-No debí molestarte, lo siento, lo siento mucho- balbuceo con desesperación.

La aeronave sabía que estaba perdiendo tiempo con esa criatura, Apocalypse ya podía estar sobre la pista de Avalanche.

Bittersweet se sonrió con malicia.

-¿Tanto te preocupa?- molestó Peste reconociendo la ansiedad en la Mirada de su enemiga.

La aeronave estaba tentada a terminar con la chispa de esa insulsa femme cuando sintió el rodillazo de su agresor, la ninja soltó su arma al momento, mientras la mano iluminada de Peste comenzó a marcar la muñeca de su rival al caer en el piso.

Nigthbird utilizó una de sus bombas lanzándola a uno de los edificios, la alarma se hizo escuchar de inmediato alertando al enemigo.

-¿Quién crees que vendrá en tu ayuda?- preguntó con sorna Peste mientras las articulaciones de las muñecas de Nightbird protestaban.

-Estas sola avecilla y sin nadie a quien le importe tu partida- Prosiguió la femme celebrando su Victoria.

…………………………….

Toda deuda se salda tarde o temprano.

…………………………..

Avalanche no encontraba la forma de detener a Apocalypse, sabía que su odiada contraparte ya estaría haciendo su siguiente movimiento.

-"Todo lo que amas lo perderás" -había jurado su contraparte con un odio indescriptible, Avalanche estaba muy preocupado.

-Debo encontrar la forma de…- Exclamo escuchando una alarma a lo lejos. Bantha también la escuchó.

-¿Hermanito?- preguntó saliendo del interior de la estatua.

-Bantha, no salgas- advirtió el ferrari- voy a investigar.- Continuo empuñando su espada, el blanco antes carmesí se perdio en la oscuridad de las calles mientras su hermana se quedaba atrás.

-¿Avalanche, qué ocurre?- preguntó la chica temiendo lo peor- no vayas… no vayas…-Murmuro consiente de que él jamás le escucharía. Ambos eran demasiado tercos después de todo.

-Me necesita- Se oyó la voz del antiguo comandante.

-¿Quién te necesita?- preguntó ella sin entender, ¿Quien es más importante?, ¿Quien?-

………………………………

La vida puede tener sus altas y sus bajas, pero su trayecto depende de nosotros.

………………………………..

Impulse sabía con exactitud lo que tenía que hacer, solitario el automóvil azul metálico recorrió las calles alejándose de la base, la oscuridad y algunos tips de parte de Addanos lo habían ayudado a escapar, definitivamente la Silverado había sido un elemento esencial y un buen amigo.

……………………………..

¿Cuanto puede soportar un alma antes de abandonar la realidad?

………………………..

-Si no dejas de moverte vas a perder una mano- amenazo Peste con falsa preocupación- ahora ¿dónde se encuentra?- Repitió con ese toque malicioso que ella dominaba a la perfección.

-¿Y cómo rayos le iba a contestar? -Pensó Nightbird indignada. La ninja forcejeaba por liberarse pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba quitarse de encima a su agresor en un momento dado la jet, logró darle tal cabezazo a su rival que la estructura de la frente de la femme ahora tenía una rajada de consideración por donde corría el energon.

-Maldita- gruñó la jinete de Apocalypse mientras el energon corría libremente, enmarcando su rostro.

Ahora la furia de Bittersweet no podía contenerse soltando las muñecas de Nightbird encendió su mano con tal intensidad mientras sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas el cuello de la silenciosa femme, el metal de su estructura comenzó a protestar mientras sus ópticos lentamente se apagaban.

-¿Es esto el final?- Pensó Nigthbirth, después de todo lo que había hecho, de haber recorrido ese largo camino, era esa la deuda que debía saldar?

-¡Déjala!-Se escucho un grito lejano, alguien había llegado.

…………………………….

Nosotros marcamos nuestro propio final.

……………………………..

Peste cayó de lado, no se esperaba eso.

El ferrari blanco había llegado en el último momento dándole tal puñetazo que la derribó.

Avalanche sabía que estaba mal golpear a una femme pero no había tenido tiempo de nada más.

Nightbird no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era él, y la estaba defendiendo. Al momento se puso de pie.

El comandante no esperaba que le dieran las gracias, pero tampoco esperaba que la ninja actuara de esa manera. Apenas verse libre una vez más saco una de sus dagas y con la agilidad que la caracterizaba termino tomando al autobot como escudo mientras la daga no dejaba de marcar el metal de su cuello.

Peste continuaba sobándose la cara cuando vio lo que Nightbird hacía, aun no entendía la jinete como era que Apocalypse estaba relacionado con ese ferrari blanco, pero en ese momento lo único que pensó es que si la ninja terminaba con él entonces también Apocalypse tendría el mismo fin.

-No hagas algo estúpido- dijo, y por primera vez.

Nightbird creyó escuchar algo de miedo en su vocalizador.

No importaba, la ninja continuaba marcando el cuello del autobot con su daga.

Peste comprendió al momento que había perdido ese round contra la ninja.

Utilizando una bomba de humo Nightbird y el ferrari desaparecieron.

-Maldita sea- Exclamo la otra femme golpeando el suelo.

…………………………….

No hay que juzgar sin saber toda la verdad

…………………………….

Apocalypse sintió el filo del arma de la silenciosa femme en su cuello.

-No hay peligro- se dijo confiado esperando la aparición de enemigos y aliados.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que KARR y Mesala llegaran.

-Es momento de prepararnos- exclamo el ferrari rojo- ya deben estar tras nuestra pista. Karr no podía creer lo cambiante que era el ferrari, no se había molestado en lo más mínimo cuando había informado su situación y tampoco pareció inmutarse cuando Mesala dio su reporte.

El comandante autobot, el otro transam- dijo de pronto el cazador- estarán en camino, deben saber lo que Nightbird ha hecho… no vendrá solo.

-¿Por qué debería preocuparme? – Intervino Apocalypse encogiéndose de hombros- llevo una eternidad esperándoles…De hecho deseo que lleguen.-Finalizo.

…………………………..

Se dice que cuando el destino toca a la puerta hay que enfrentarlo.

…………………………..

El humo se disipó y Avalanche pudo ver que se encontraban en uno de tantos edificios abandonados.

Nightbird no lo había soltado hasta ese momento.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Avalanche- ¿Nightbird, cierto?- prosiguió en un tono dudoso.

La femme pareció aflojar un poco su agarre.

-Es extraño- comento el comandante, como si hablara con un amigo- entre tanta sombra, entre tanto olvido, lo único que recordaba era a mi hermana… y a ti…-Afirmo

La daga una vez más marcó el cuello del autobot.

-Adelante- susurro el Ferrari blanco sin apagar los ópticos- acaba con esto… es lo mejor.

El corte nunca llegó, al contrario, Nightbird dejó caer su arma para abrazarse con todas sus fuerzas a la espalda del comandante, Avalanche tampoco dijo nada, solamente paso sus manos por los brazos de la femme.

Después de unos cuantos segundos se giro para toparse con los ópticos de la ninja.

-También te extrañe…legendaria guerrera, y sigo en deuda por haber salvado mi vida una vez- Confirmo, ignorando el hecho de que ahora estaban a mano.

……………………………………

La sobre confianza conduce al desengaño.

……………………………………..

Bantha no se quedó a esperar a que Avalanche regresara, ya lo había perdido una vez como para dejar que

el cruel destino lo alejara de su lado.

No sabía que camino seguir, comenzaba a pensar que hubiera sido mejor decirle algo a Kitt, el transam ¿Estaría enterado de lo que estaba pasando? ¿Estaría bien? Bantha no dejaba de pensar en sus amigos.

-Vaya, vaya- resonó un a exclamación que la hizo girarse- parece que mi suerte va cambiando-Prosiguió el enemigo

Peste se lanzó sobre su presa con una agilidad sorprendente.

...........................................

Avalanche lo sintió, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado con Nightbird; pero lo había sentido, Bantha estaba en problemas.

-No- musitó desesperado, alejandose de su compañera por un instante.

Nightbird entendió al momento, conocía perfectamente a Avalanche que no necesitaban de las palabras.

-Nightbird- exclamo el ferrari - ¡vete, huye!.

La ninja sujeto con un poco de fuerza la muñeca del comandante como invitándolo a quedarse.

-No puedo-Susurro el guerrero blanco, - yo iré por mi hermana- continuo retirando la mano de la femme- le he prometido protegerla… y está vez no debo fallarle, no de nuevo…

Era tal la decisión de Avalanche que la aeronave entendió al momento que no podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

-Tú huye- repitio el ferrari, - vete por favor, Apocalypse ya te ha utilizado lo suficiente…

La ninja también podía ser necia, tan necia como él. La femme solamente enseño su espada, la misma espada que acabara con la chispa de nobles autobots…

-En ese caso,- entre ella y Avalanche no se necesitaban las palabras- ven conmigo… pero ten mucho cuidado…Ambos debían volver.

………………………

Apocalypse estaba en su silla esperando, había sentido el miedo de Avalanche entendiendo al momento la razón.

Así que cuando su servidora entró con Bantha no se sorprendió demasiado.

-Peste- rugió Apocalypse después de que la femme encadenara a la hermana del comandante- prepárate, la siguiente fase de mi plan ya esta en marcha.

La guerrera hizo una inclinación y se alejó, no era necesario que Apocalypse recurriera a un pretexto tan simple, toda femme puede oler las mentiras, y Apocalypse no sería el primero que lograra engañarla a ella…

…………………………

-Me disculpo por el comportamiento de Bittersweet- Comento el impostor con falsa gentileza.

-Eres un monstruo- retó Bantha a pesar de tener las manos encadenadas.

La femme de color caqui estaba encadenada por las muñecas a una argolla sujeta en el techo, no había mucha distancia entre ella y una de las paredes de ese lugar.

-Por favor, hermanita mía- dijo Apocalypse con burla- no es correcto hablarle de esa a tu hermanito querido.

-Tú no eres mi hermano- Bantha intentaba ganar tiempo para encontrar una forma de salir de ahí.

-¿No?- Apocalypse se acercó peligrosamente a donde estaba- ¿No? ¿Y quién crees que soy?

-Un impostor- afirmo la femme recurriendo a todas sus fuerzas para no temblar, algo le decía que en parte, ella estaba en un error.

-Un impostor-Susurro el aludido paladeando cada letra que integraba la palabra- no querida mía- dijo tomando por la barbilla a la femme con tal fuerza que sus dedos se marcaron en el metal- no soy ningún impostor, YO soy el verdadero.

Bantha se estremeció de miedo, Apocalypse no mentía.

-Como sabes- explicó el ferrari mientras pasaba su mano libre por el pecho de la femme- tu amadísimo Avalanche no es más que un remedo de decepticon.

-Él es un autobot- respondió la joven recurriendo al valor que parecía abandonarla

-Es un decepticon- continuo Apocalypse mientras recorría con lentitud la estructura de Bantha- es la creación de dos poderosos decepticons… él negó la gloria que por simple derecho le correspondía- el odio marcó el vocalizador de Apocalypse- que ME correspondía

Bantha sintió como la mano de Apocalypse aplicaba cierta presión lastimándola

-¿Qué hizo ese cobarde?- Apocalypse soltó la barbilla de Bantha- huyo como el sparkling llorón que siempre ha sido para irse a esconder con asquerosos autobots, con seres inferiores que no hicieron más que hacerle ocultar quien realmente era ¡HACIENDO QUE YO PASARA A SER SOLO UNA VOZ EN SU ENFERMA CABEZA!- Grito el deportivo carmesí liberando parte de su frustración, su ira.

-Falso- rugió Bantha sin saber de donde había sacado el valor- falso, mi hermanito no es como tú, TÚ no eres mi hermano, mi hermano nunca escuchó voces, nunca…

En ese momento regresaron a ella esos fines de ciclo cuando era una pequeña sparkling, cuando Avalanche sollozaba en silencio por las pesadillas, de todo lo que hablaba el pequeño en el estado de recarga y dentro de tanto miedo y atrocidad un nombre se hizo presente "Apocalypse"

-Siempre estuve presente- dijo el ferrari empujando con fuerza a la femme contra la pared.

La mejilla de Bantha podía sentir la frialdad de la pared, Apocalypse se acercó una vez más hacia ella mientras con una voz embriagante susurraba hacia sus audios.

-Siempre estuve ahí- repitio el auto- siempre… fui yo quien lo sacó de tantos apuros, fui yo quien lo ayudo a sobrevivir con SixShot, en T-D, cuando pensó que te había perdido para siempre, fui yo quien le abandono cuando el nuevo Prime le atacó en la cripta del todo santo pelele Optimus Prime…

Bantha sintió que sus piernas dejaban de sostenerlas y dejo caer todo su peso sosteniéndose solo por las muñecas encadenadas.

-Mi linda Bantha- prosiguio Apocalypse de manera peligrosa- te has vuelto una femme hermosa.

Bantha percibió el peligro e intento forzarse a si misma a encontrar la fuerza para poder escapar.

-Me encanta cuando las femmes luchan- dijo Apocalypse aprisionandola entre la pared y él- ¿acaso pensaste que él te veía como una hermanita?

Era como la tensa calma antes de la terrible tormenta.

-¿Cómo verte como una hermana- continuo Apocalypse- si ni siquiera eres una decepticon? Eres solo una asquerosa autobot, exquisita debo admitir, pero finalmente solo una basura autobot…

No había escape, Bantha lo sabía, no había como escapar, esta vez Avalanche no podría salvarla, ni su hermano ni ninguno de sus amigos, nadie…

-Lo que para él es amor- dijo el ferrari sintiendo como la femme temblaba- para mi no lo es… tranquila- pasó sus manos por la espalda de Bantha- al principio no te gustara, después pedirás que acabe y al final…- Bantha apagó instintivamente los ópticos- suplicarás por más…

La carcajada de Apocalypse resonó por toda su base.

……………………………

Avalanche no pudo más que caer de rodillas en el suelo, Nightbird se preocupo un poco al principio pero después prefirió darle un poco de espacio.

El deportivo sujeto con tal fuerza la hoja de su espada que de entre sus dedos comenzó a correr el energon.

-Maldito, maldito, mil veces maldito- musitaba mientras las sombras ocultaban sus ópticos- pagarás Apocalypse, pagaras por esto, no importa lo que cueste, pagaras por esto… Bantha, mi pobrecita hermana…

"Todo lo que quieras, todo lo que amas… todo lo perderás"

Apocalypse había cumplido su amenaza, esto era el principio y lo peor aun estaba por venir…

…………………………….

Kitt continuo tras el grupo, la oscuridad crecía en el largo pasillo, la entrada oculta cedió ante las armas de los voladores quienes ignoraban las estrechas paredes mientras se centraban en la misión final, cual guerreros de la muerte avanzaron dispuestos arrasar todo sin piedad, sin importar si era cielo o tierra eran decepticons y como tales no retrocederían más. Mucho energon había sido derramado, alguien debía pagar.

-¿Porque pelear por las chispas extintas del enemigo?-

-¿Porque seguir en ese camino?

Las preguntas continuaban abiertas sin respuesta, pero para Dike no eran importantes, sus manos aún mantenían los vestigios de vida de Loup, "Un aliado que confío en él sin problemas".

DarkWar se detuvo por un instante, su radar se ilumino de inmediato, algo los estaba esperando.

-Aún puedes marcharte- Exclamo Kitt adelantándose al grupo, su rifle sobresalía con su mortal mira, enfocando el vacío; - ustedes no son responsables por nada de esto- Confirmo, pero Dike le ignoro apuntando hacia la puerta.

-El enemigo sabe que estamos aquí, no vale la pena hacerlo esperar- Respondió abriendo fuego para adentrarse en ese terrible lugar.

……………………….

Impulse llego al lugar indicado, recordaba con el Talión haber despertado en ese lugar, justo donde Hádanos lo encontró la primera vez, cuando se conocieron, cuando la camioneta firmo su destino al lado de él.

-Tal vez no sea suficiente, pero la verdad siempre prevalecerá sobre todas las cosas- Se dijo entrando en las ruinas de el extraño complejo, un sitio que alguna vez albergo grandes trofeos, orgullo de muchos, santuario de otros, esperaba al menos encontrar lo que había ido a buscar.

………………………….

Continuará…


	11. Rojos

**Capítulo 10**

**Rojo**

……………………………………….

Impulse continuo recorriendo los viejos pasillos, infinidad de habitaciones se divisaban frente a él, no recordaba con claridad ese punto, tan sólo los trofeos que ahora se habían desvanecido en la nada.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo- Se dijo abriendo otra de las puertas; -Hace mucho que él nos ayudo, justo al inicio del talion- Prosiguió mirando la mesa que alguna vez albergo su estructura, cuando Avalanche lo dejo a su cuidado, por primera vez.

-Cuando creímos que todo terminaba… cuando nuestro comandante murió- Finalizo sacando el chip que guardaba como tesoro.

-Por favor-Exclamo al vacío, -Tu eres el único que puede ayudarme- Murmuro colocando la pieza en la mesa, -Sus nombres estarán limpios, la verdad no puede estar siempre oculta, sus chispas descansarán en paz- Con estas palabras el Impala abandono el lugar, mirando por última vez el templo que pudo haber albergado tantos sueños, ahora ruinas de una era dorada, de una época a la que pertenecían, aquella que se había extinguido tiempo atrás. Despidiéndose marcho con un rumbo desconocido, no buscaría a Kitt, él deseaba hacerlo solo, ambos entendían las razones, pero respetaría la decisión de su amigo. Era su último deseo y le permitiría tenerlo.

Acompañado con el recuerdo de todos aquellos que le apreciaban, de los amigos perdidos, las aventuras olvidadas, el ingeniero partió; con una sola misión, su último toque, hacer pagar a quien los abandono.

……………………………………………….

Se dice que el odio y el rencor no son buenos aliados, pues la traición y el dolor son sus compañeros más preciados.

……………………………………………….

-¿Ese es el lugar?- preguntó Avalanche notando el túnel que parecía llevarlos hacia lo profundo de Cybertron, los conductos que alguna vez se convirtieron en el refugio de los olvidados. Un punto de salvación a mitades de la guerra, ahora el escondite de la oscuridad… su oscuridad.

Nightbird asintió con la cabeza, ignorando el gesto preocupado que asalto al ferrari, -Tenemos que entrar- Se dijo, consciente de que esa podría ser la batalla final.

El ferrari blanco no contestó solamente se puso una vez más en movimiento. Haría caso omiso de esos miedos, acabaría con todo ahora, no podía dar marcha atrás. Aún existían esperanzas y él no las desperdiciaría.

……………………………………………….

Cuando el final se acerca, es posible verlo.

……………………………………………….

Una muñeca vacía, así se sentía…

Bantha se encontraba tirada de cara al suelo, por toda la estructura se podían ver las marcas que Apocalypse le dejara como recordatorio de quien era. El vivo reflejo del odio que sentía por ella.

Sentado sobre un contenedor metálico a unos cuantos pasos, Apocalypse contemplaban su obra satisfecho de sí mismo, sentía placer al admirar el dolor que los ópticos esmeralda reflejaban cada vez que lo veían, ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, de enojo, de tristeza, de traición. Podía ser mentira que él y Avalanche fueran el mismo, pero para su visión era su propio hermano el que causaba el daño. Por esto tenía que causarle el máximo a la femme que lo admiraba.

-Tonta- Exclamo para sí, -Tonta por admirar la fuerza del enemigo, por apreciar la brutalidad de un asesino, por creer que eras importante para él-

La sonrisa sádica llena de satisfacción jamás abandono su rostro, -que lento fue el comandante, ahora Avalanche había perdido a su hermanita, su adorada Bantha-Se dijo.

La que antes había sido una femme alegre y de brillantes ópticos esmeraldas ahora era una muñeca vacía, tan vacía como la muñeca de Hypnos, sí él podía hacerle lo mismo que había hecho con esa otra muñequita.

-Quién sabe- se dijo poniéndose de pie- tal vez al comandante le guste armar rompecabezas…- Pensó ignorando la forma inerte de la femme que le acompañaba.

Un sentimiento familiar se hizo presente en el ambiente, -Ya veo- Comento sujetando su espada, las rupturas en su filo se hicieron más evidentes con la luz que adornaba aquella habitación. Acercándose con paso decidido hacia Bantha se agachó hacia ella, levantando a la chica de un jalón, la femme débilmente giro su vista hasta toparse con los ópticos de Apocalypse -"Está aquí" –informo, permitiendo que ella conociera su verdadero ser a través de ese carmesí.

Ella no protesto, solamente se dejo llevar.

Todo está perdido…

………………………………………………

Todos poseen oscuridad, pero algunos desconocen el balance.

…………………………………………….

-¡Ah, miren quién está aquí!- dijo Bittersweet.

-Cierra tu asquerosa boca, Peste- gruño Mesala.

-Uy, alguien está de malas- molestó la otra jinete- ¿no me digas que te ganó ese autobot?- molesto la femme de manera altanera.

-No me digas que Nightbird te ayudó a maquillarte- Mesala apretó con fuerza la lanza.

-Ohm, no te importa- siseó Bittersweet llevándose instintivamente la mano a la frente para tapar al menos una de las marcas, antes de retirarse de ahí.

-Si los autobots no la matan- susurro el cazador, yo lo hare- Confirmo dirigiéndose a KARR quien había guardado silencio todo ese tiempo.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos?- preguntó el transam un poco asustado- aun no es tarde- Exclamo dejando de lado la existencia de la femme.

El guerrero del clan de la zarpa continuaba cojeando de la pierna derecha, el sabía que aunque tenían superioridad numérica por todos los droides de Apocalypse el instinto le decía que no que no sobrevivirían esa cacería.

-KARR- comenzó Mesala sin mirarlo- Apocalypse no ha logrado corromperte, a la primera oportunidad… lárgate de aquí –Ordeno preocupado por el transam.

-¿Huir?- Pegunto el auto negro elevando un poco las alas puerta.

-Digo que esta cacería terminará, pero terminará mal. Peste no tiene nada que perder, yo tampoco lo tengo- se sonrió con un deje de tristeza, pero tú…

Karr quiso intervenir argumentando que él tampoco tenía nada en el mundo, que su única razón de existir había perecido a manos del enemigo, que ellos, los autobots eran los culpables, pero no pudo argumentar nada. No estaba del todo seguro.

-¿Y Nightbird?- Pregunto desviando el tema, él simplemente no estaba dispuesto a retirarse y abandonarlo. Mesala era su único amigo actual.

-Ella ya ha elegido…-El cazador colocó nuevamente la careta en su rostro- y supongo que finalmente nosotros también lo hemos hecho…-Finalizo.

Un monitor revelo la figura de los voladores decepticons apuntando a la puerta, al parecer habían hallado la entrada con facilidad y se disponían actuar. No existían razones que explicaran de donde venían, excepto lo que su actitud revelaba, que no estaban ahí para socializar.

-Veo que Apocalypse se hizo de enemigos, dentro de su propia fracción- exclamo el cazador.

-O tal vez el hecho de que son seekers asustó a Nightbird, dicen que los seekers son terribles- Replico Karr preocupado, distinguiendo el metal de la puerta derretirse con facilidad.

-Lo que sea, ha llegado el momento de pelear-Finalizo el guerrero del clan de la zarpa.

………………………………………………..

Tarde o temprano, todo temor se debe enfrentar.

…………………………………………………

Como lo esperaban, una horda de droides esperaba la llegada de los visitantes.

-Dike abrió fuego ordenando a su equipo que hicieran lo mismo, los droides se abalanzaban contra el grupo, pero ellos estaban acostumbrados a esa clase de situaciones, después de todo habían sido creados para eso.

Cada seeker tomo su posición cubriendo un ángulo mientras avanzaban, los bots más lejanos caían a causa del rifle del francotirador que les acompañaba. El grupo enemigo se acercaba cerrando el espacio, pronto los tendrían sobre ellos, pues a pesar de la velocidad con la que los cañones despedían sus ataques, el número era bastante amplio. Apocalypse tenía sus propios droides obsequio del quintenson que había asesinado.

-Nos está encasillando- Exclamo ShadowBird sin detener sus disparos.

-Pronto no habrá escapatoria- Prosiguió su hermana con un tono de preocupación, era verdad esas batallas eran todo para ellos, pero la idea de quedar atrapada bajo el enemigo le desagradaba por completo, más considerando la escases de espacio con la que disponían.

La estrategia debía cambiar, DarkWar asintió indicando el cambio de órdenes, aprovecharían las alturas para acabar con el enemigo, SB y Vengala cubrirían los flancos derechos e izquierdos, MindMaster la retaguardia, el avanzaría al frente con el transam.

Una señal fue más que suficiente, el grupo había comprendido las órdenes perfectamente. La sincronización era la clave de aquella operación. Kitt comprendía cada gesto sin interferir, como si algo en su programación le indicase que era lo correcto. El deportivo cargo nuevamente el rifle, dirigiendo su mira hacia algo más, al parecer él enemigo real estaba a la vista. La silueta de los guerreros se diviso en un costado, los jinetes habían llegado.

-Creo que es momento de hacerlos pagar- Susurro el auto apuntando hacia los recién llegados.

………………………………………………..

Todos poseen un punto débil, a veces la vida es peor que la muerte.

………………………………………………..

Avalanche se abrió paso. Detrás de él avanzó Nightbird.

-Les estábamos esperando- dijo Apocalypse desde su metálico trono- bienvenido comandante.

Avalanche apretó con fuerza el mango de su espada, Bantha estaba encadenada por el cuello, el grillete que tenía marcaba su estructura dolorosamente, por todo su cuerpo había marcas de rasguños y golpes.

-Oh, tranquilo comandante- dijo el ferrari rojo- he cuidado muy bien de nuestra "hermanita"

-Bantha- musitó el deportivo blanco con preocupación- mírame, por favor… todo estará bien, te lo prometo…

Apocalypse soltó una carcajada escalofriante, Bantha no dejaba de mirar el suelo, parecía ausente.

-¿Cómo puedes prometer lo que nunca cumplirás comandante? ¿O crees que la linda Bantha es tan ilusa como para creerlo?- el ferrari disfrutaba ese sentimiento de culpa que corroía la chispa de Avalanche.

Apocalypse reparó en la presencia de Nightbird.

-Veamos quien nos acompaña en esta fiesta privada- dijo con toda su malicia- mi silenciosa ninja -¿te divertiste con él?

Los ópticos de Nightbird se encendieron un poco más mostrando su desprecio hacia el ferrari.

-Es una lástima- dijo Apocalypse sin preocuparse lo más mínimo- eso significa que también a ti tendré que eliminarte, que pena…comenzabas a caerme…como decirlo, bien.

Un escuadrón de droides se hizo presente por una puerta lateral.

Nightbird no espero la invitación, al momento se lanzó contra ellos.

-¿No es divertido cuando todos hacen algo menos tú?- se burlo él auto carmesí, sus ópticos brillaban con alegría, una que sólo el dolor de su contraparte podía producir, su plan había funcionado, y ahora el patético comandante estaba a su merced sin saber aún toda la verdad.

-No debes negar nunca lo que eres o este podría ser el resultado- Susurro airoso.

Pero Avalanche no le prestó atención, -Bantha- musitó desesperado, aunque su guardia continuaba en alto.

-Ahhh, sí, la linda Bantha- Replico Apocalypse jalando la cadena para hacer que Bantha levantará la vista hacia él- ¿qué se siente Avalanche?

El ferrari blanco apretó con fuerza su espada.

-¿Qué se siente?- continuó su contraparte- Que se siente que tu hermanita conozca la verdad…- Finalizo.

-¿Verdad?- Avalanche dio un paso hacia adelante.

A su espalda una pequeña pantalla mostraba la salvaje batalla que se libraba al otro lado de ese escondite, los guerreros decepticon arrasaban a sus víctimas sin piedad, el combate mano a mano parecía estar a punto de iniciar.

-La verdadera gloria- Exclamo el ferrari rojo, sonriéndole a su doble.

El último miembro de esa antigua unidad peleaba por vengar a los suyos, como un círculo vicioso sin final, la violencia siempre incita a más violencia, pero esta vez las cosas eran distintas; ahora no existiría un regreso formal sin importar el resultado.

…………………………………………

No existe nada más peligroso que alguien que no tiene nada que perder.

………………………………………..

Un driode llego por el costado, Dike esquivo el golpe dirigido a su ala virando para impactar al enemigo con su turbina. El fuego incendio el rostro de su rival derritiendo el metal lenta y dolorosamente, pero para el seker eso era historia, ahora su rifle se enfocaba en volar a otros que aún le acechaban.

Cual danza mortal, los otros voladores le imitaban elevándose con agilidad cada vez que se daba la oportunidad, el calor emitido por los cañones creó un aumento drástico en la temperatura, la estructura cedía levemente al combate, pero esto no detuvo a los combatientes. Kitt se abrió paso entre la horda que le perseguía con auxilio de sus acompañantes, el energón baño la zona creando un espectáculo macabro, pero el ex autobot ignoro todo pasando por los restos de los caídos como si nada. El visor reflejo el odio cautivo durante tanto tiempo, con un arma apuntando hacia los jinetes que protegían la última entrada.

Su rifle abrió fuego una vez más acertando en el ala puerta de aquel que se le asemejaba, sabía cuál era el punto débil del rival. Karr desprevenido retrocedió, el tan solo mantenía un par de armas de corto alcance, pero el tiro había sido preciso. Sin más el transam del visor dorado se quejo notando aquel que lo había dañado. Nadie saldría con vida de esa batalla.

Mesala molesto pensó en atacar aquel que abría fuego desde lejos, pero Otro volador, uno purpúreo se interpuso en su paso. La mirada psicópata que este vestía mientras disfrutaba de su casería tan sólo le recordaba Apocalypse.

-Decepticons-Susurro, -Enemigos que no tendrán ninguna consideración.

Su lanza giro alerta, lista para impactar en el enemigo, quien reía esperándolo.

Odio, enojo, ira, sentimientos que crean tan sólo el dolor y la destrucción. Como disfrutaba Apocalypse su creación.

…………………………………………..

Si la luz se extingue ¿Qué es lo que queda por salvar?

…………………………………………..

Nightbird se encargaba de los droides que entraban a la pequeña habitación, pero entre más destruía más le salían al ataque.

-Claro, la verdad- comento el ferrari rojo- Que nunca la viste como una hermana, que siempre escondiste tus verdaderas intenciones detrás de esa mascara de mojigato, de puritano, de santo que siempre mostrabas…

-Bantha, escúchame- Intervino Avalanche aproximándose más- sabes que nunca te lastimaría, que lo que te dijo ese demente, no es lo que yo pienso, lo que yo siento, por favor, sabes que te protegería con mi chispa, con mi vida, por favor Bantha…-Rogo con frustración.

-Para que le hablas- Apocalypse aflojó un poco el agarre de la cadena- es una muñeca vacía, toda esa farsa de "soy una niña grande" y ¿para qué? ¡Para que a la primera oportunidad se derrumbará como la autobot llorona que es!-Exclamo con renovada ira.

-Eres un maldito- rugió Avalanche con la intención de lanzarse contra Apocalypse.

Con una agilidad sorprendente Apocalypse se puso de pie sujetando a Bantha como escudo mientras con una mano libre esgrimía la espada rota.

-Ta ta ta- dijo burlonamente- tranquilo comandante, no querrás romper tu muñequita ¿o sí?

-Bantha- El deportivo blanco bajó su espada- te quiero, siempre lo he hecho, eres mi hermanita, siempre serás mi hermanita, y … y lamento que todo lo que ese miserable te ha dicho- hizo una pausa- lo que yo te he hecho, siempre te he fallado.

-Ya deja de parlotear- Interrumpió su contraparte con un toque de aburrimiento; aunque en realidad disfrutaba cada momento, cada pulso de dolor en la chispa de su odiada contraparte.

- está vacía, ahora sólo falta terminar con su miseria…-Confirmo.

…………………………………………….

Guerra es tan sólo una palabra que describe el resultado de la violencia.

………………………………………………

-Esto se está complicando demasiado- dijo KARR elevando un poco la voz, su puerta continuaba sangrando mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

Mesala sujetaba con fuerza su brazo izquierdo para evitar que el energon continuara fluyendo.

MindMaster no estaba dispuesto a jugar más, con odio renovado había sujetado la lanza del cazador a pesar de la herida que esto provocaba, pero él ignoraba todo dolor riendo alocadamente con cada toque que este le daba. El Mig, golpeo al cazador, pero este se recupero rápidamente virando con su lanza, aprovechando el impulso para lanzar a su enemigo contra el muro. El seeker se estrello llevándose consigo algunos droides. Dike al notar esto avanzo sin cuartel derribando a más seres para abrir fuego nuevamente contra el par de jinetes.

La explosión cegó a todos por un instante, un temblor leve recorrió los cuarteles, mientras cada grupo retomaba posición de ataque.

-KARR- Mesala giro para verlo- lárgate…-Ordeno.

-No me iré- el transam estaba decidido.

-No dejes que sea en vano- prosiguió el cazador colocando de nuevo su careta bañada en energon.

KARR entendió lo que Mesala intentaba hacer. Una medida desesperada antes del final, y sin permitir que el deportivo reaccionara Mesala se transformó. Una vez más la combinación de felino y toro se hizo presente, ¿serviría para ganar tiempo? Mesala lo desconocía, pero era la única forma de lograr que el transam pudiera escapar.

Ahora el cazador tenía que encontrar alguna manera de evitar que esos seekers lo convirtieran en trofeo.

-¡Huye ahora!- Grito el último miembro del Clan de la zarpa, distinguiendo los ópticos carmesí del enemigo que ahora le acechaba.

……………………………………..

Bittersweet al notar lo drástico del combate retrocedió tratando de escapar antes de que alguien la notará. Pero la mirada de las seeker femeninas capto la silueta tratando de alejarse, la situación parecía lo bastante estable, por lo que sin más decidieron perseguirla.

Su ventaja era la falta de consideración por la vida, los voladores no se detendrían a pensar si estaba mal lo que hacían.

…………………………………….

El disparo lo derribó, Mesala cayó en ese modo alterno único de cara al suelo, por su espalda fluía el energon.

-Un cazador siempre termina su cacería- se dijo mientras los sistemas indicaban fallas de consideración por todos los sistemas.

Los seekers se aproximaron -Llegó el momento de terminar con esto-Pensó.

…………………………………….

Cuando el final ha llegado, puedes o enfrentarlo o aceptarlo.

…………………………………….

Apocalypse rompió en una sonora carcajada.

Finalmente Nightbird había sido derribada por los droides.

-¿No te cansas de estar siempre en un error, comandante?- el ferrari rojo se sonreía abiertamente- -Bien, llegó el momento… Di adiós, hermanita- Comento sonriente.

Antes de que Avalanche pudiera acercarse, Bantha por fin pareció reaccionar y flexionándose evitó el corte de la espada de Apocalypse, de un rodillazo logró hacer que el ferrari soltara la cadena.

Avalanche la cubrió entre sus brazos.

-Hermanito mío- Bantha lo miraba con tal añoranza en los ópticos esmeraldas.

El comandante la sujetó con fuerza, temía que Apocalypse lograra marcarla de tal manera que la chica nunca volviera a confiar en él.

-Conmovedor- murmuro su contraparte- muy conmovedor- repitió revelando una especie de alfiler que sujetaba entre los dedos.

-Lástima- dijo con una sonrisa puramente decepticon- que el tiempo se acabó-

Apocalypse lanzó ese dardo como si fuera cualquier cosa con su objetivo claro.

……………………………………

Kitt observo la forma del cazador quien aún mal herido continuaba peleando con Dike, ahora su modo de transformación había sido arruinado, por lo que la lanza reapareció en sus manos intentando detener al líder volador.

La escena a su alrededor era deprimente, Shadow Bird y Vengala habían partido por otro pasillo tras su última presa, mientras el otro transam le miraba.

A su espalda s hermano le acompañaba arrancando la cabeza de uno de los últimos droides que aún funcionaban.

-¡Márchate!- Ordeno el francotirador desviando el rifle.

Karr lo miro sorprendido, estaba perdonándole la vida -¿Por qué?- Se pregunto. Pero el grito del guerrero del clan de la zárpa lo alerto.

Ambos miraron a Dike y Mesala pelear con ferocidad, la lanza había marcado las alas del F-18 creando líneas de energon que recubrían sus costados de manera dolorosa.

-Él lo ha hecho por ti y por honor puedo respetar su decisión, márchate ahora- Continuo el alguna vez comandante de la unidad avalanche.

MindMaster terminó con su víctima deteniéndose al lado del otro bot.

Karr observo nuevamente a su compañero, siempre pasaba eso, siempre se sacrificaban por él, ¿Qué tenía de especial?...Nada…

-¡Vete!- Escucho la voz del cazador.

El transam asintió dando vuelta para marcharse, no quería o no debía pero algo dentro de él le indico que debía sobrevivir.

Sin más el auto negro se desvaneció de la vista, dejando un rastro de energon por donde pasaba.

Kitt miro a Dike quien asintió indicándole que continuará, ambos hermanos se marcharon, las cosas aún no acababan.

……………………………………………

Porque nadie sabe lo que acecha al final del pasillo.

……………………………………………

Avalanche se tiró al suelo con Bantha en los brazos, su intención siempre fue protegerla… lo mismo que ella.

-¿Bantha?- El ferrari blanco se apoyó sobre sus rodillas sin soltar a su hermanita.

Bantha enseñó su mano, el dardo estaba clavado en su palma.

-Yo que tú- dijo Apocalypse- aprovecharía cada segundo como dicen los humanos- su sonrisa era demente y aterradora- porque ese virus tecnológico te la arrebatara en diez, nueve…- hizo como si fuera un contador de reloj.

-¿Por qué?- musitó el deportivo abrazando con fuerza a Bantha.

-Te quiero-susurro la femme.

-No, no, por favor, no de nuevo, no quiero dejarte, no me hagas esto, por favor, Bantha- Avalanche sonaba desesperado, como si todo su mundo se derrumbara en ese momento- por favor, Primus, no, no esta vez, yo, yo, soy yo quien debe irse ¿acaso regresó para que todos me abandonen?.

Pero las suerte nunca estaba de su lado, con el color que parecía desvanecerse de la estructura que el abrazaba, el brillo de los ópticos esmeralda se desvanecía levemente perdiendo su vida.

-ja,ja,ja,ja, y te falta el transam- molestó Apocalypse quien no había perdido ni una sola palabra del comandante- y así termina la patética vida de Bantha, tan simple y patética como empezó…- Confirmo.

Avalanche no le prestó atención, no dejaba de acunar a su hermana.

La chica pasó su mano por la mejilla del comandante, por un breve instante de tiempo Avalanche sintió como si una vez más estuvieran en la fundidora y nada de esto estuviera pasando…

-Hazlo pagar- musitó ella con los ópticos casi apagados- te quiero… sé… sé… que no tardarás… te… espera…re… hermanito…-Finalizo con debilidad.

Avalanche era ahora el que parecía ausente, Bantha estaba gris entre sus brazos y él continuaba acunándola como si todo el mundo hubiera perdido su interés…

Todo lo que había hecho era en Vano, la había perdido sin poder hacer nada para salvarla, todo era su culpa, su culpa, todas esas chispas inocentes, todas extintas por su culpa.

-Te dije que jamás te confiaras Avalanche, te advertí que estabas en un error- Susurro su contraparte, -¿Cómo podrás vengarte si soy yo tu odio?

El ferrari blanco replico, mientras la segunda puerta volaba en pedazos.

……………………………………..

Apocalypse giro el rostro y su sonrisa mostraba su triunfo inminente finalmente el último objetivo acababa de llegar.

-Bienvenido transam- exclamo mientras tomaba la espada que Avalanche había dejado tirada en el suelo- te he estado esperando…

…………………………………………

Avalanche levantó la vista de la estructura de Bantha.

-KITT- musitó para incorporarse al momento.

"Todo lo que quieras, todo lo que amas… lo perderás…"

………………………………………..

Continuará…


	12. Blanco y negro

**Capítulo 11**

**Blanco y Negro**

Los colores comunican cosas, sentimientos e ideas.

Cada cultura tiene un significado para ellos, pero siempre engloban una idea general.

Por eso es imposible no repetir el tono que deseamos enmarcar.

Todos estos cromas son parte de aquellos que no lo son, todos son parte del negro y el blanco.

………………………..

Todo depende del cristal con que se mira…

………………………..

Bittersweet estaba atrapada; su intento de superviviencia se había visto frustrado con la presencia de dos decepticons quienes le seguían de cerca el rastro, desesperada revisó a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera servirle contra sus oponentes, mientras las palabras de Mesala se repetían sin parar en su cabeza

- "Nadie puede contra los seekers"-

-Maldito cazador- Exclamo enojada, - en mal momento tenía que asustarme- Prosiguio comprendiendo que tendría que pelear.

A lo lejos, el sonido de las pisadas aumentaba con velocidad; ellas estaban cerca. No había otra alternativa más que hacerles frente, tal vez con un poco de suerte podría ganar.

Los pasos se detuvieron. Ellas habían llegado. Peste se giro sobre sus talones con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo mientras levantaba las manos de manera inocente.

-Me rindo- Exclamo con sencillez.

-¿Era todo? ¿Acaso era tan cobarde como para rendirse de una manera tan patética?-

Shadowbird y Vengala le apuntaron. Ninguna de ellas esperaba que fuese "así" de facil, su misión se mantenía clara en sus procesadores, no dejarían salir de ahí a ninguno de ellos con vida.

-Vamos chicas, por favor, no era mi intención- dijo su enemiga manteniendo su posición sumisa. -Apocalypse me engaño, lo juro, por favor, no disparen- Rogó. Una estrategia que podía funcionar fácilmente con un Autobot, pero ellas…No lo eran.

-Patético- Comento Shadowbird con enojo.

-Ya lo creo, ¿Dónde quedo su orgullo de femme?- Continuó su hermana siguiendo el juego. Sin embargo, Peste aprovechó el momento para encender su mano lanzando algo parecido a plasma contra uno de los rifles de la seeker de menor estatura.

-Eso no las hara retroceder- Se dijo, creando una distracción momentanea.

Shadowbird al percatarse de esto disparó sin consideración, su enemigo se barrió a un lado logrando sujetarla con fuerza de una pierna mientras encendía nuevamente su mano. En menos de un segundo el metal de la estructura de la Jet comenzó a protestar.

-¡Rayos!- Exclamo la guerrera, maldiciendo su falta de atención, el tiempo con los Autobots la había hecho confiada. Vengala intentó ayudar a su hermana solamente para ser recibida por un ataque similar por parte de Bittersweet, justo en la cara; marcando una suave línea en el costado superior derecho, un recuerdo que enunciaría esa batalla en los ciclos venideros.

De un rápido salto la femme se alejo de ambas, consiente de que si continuaba a esa distancia no viviría más.

-¿Eso también te pareció patético?- preguntó con ambas manos iluminadas, causando que el odio se revelara en el par de jets. Ahora eran más que ordenes, esas palabras firmaron la sentecia de su rival.

El carmesí de sus ópticos brillo con fuerza, el tiempo de jugar había acabado.

-Nadie se burla de un seeker- Susurro SB con odio.

……………………………….

El orgullo y el honor es el alma de todo cazador…

……………………………….

El clan de la zarpa estaba en movimiento, el pequeño sparkling se alzaba en puntillas para poder ver mejor, cuando un par de brazos lo elevaron para tener un mejor panorama.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó el pequeño de ópticos morados señalando una silueta que sobresalia de los demas.

-Su denominación es Tempestad- respondio su creador, quien lo sostenía en hombros.

-¿A qué clan pertenece?- prosiguio el sparkling sin dejar de ver como los cazadores más experimentados hablaban con el misterioso ente.

-No pertenece a ningún clan- respondió el mecha.

-Pense que todos los cazadores pertenecían a un clan, ademas todos lo miran extrañamente- Dijo el jovencito.

-Lo miran así, porque es el único que ha hecho algo que se creía imposible- contestó el mecha bajando a su pequeño tomándolo de la mano para retirarse.

-¿Qué?- los ópticos del sparkling brillaron de emoción. La curiosidad y la inocencia enmarcaban la figura del futuro cazador.

-Se hizo un trofeo único- contestó su creador -el ala de un seeker…-

Los ópticos del jovencito se encendieron impresionado, -Un seeker no puede ser detenido por nadie- afirmo, dejándose llevar por las leyendas de los cazadores. Esos guerreros cybertronianos eran sumamente peligrosos.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no- replico el mecha mientras se alejaban.

-Un ciclo yo también tendré un trofeo como ese- Afirmo el pequeño con una sonrisa triunfal.

El mecha bajó la vista hacia él mientras le sonreía.

-No podía esperar menos de un miembro del clan de la zarpa- Aseguro su creador, - un ciclo lo harás Mesala, uno en el que me sentire profundamente orgulloso- Se escucho el murmullo de su creador.

……………………………

Se dice que cuando la vida llega a su fin, el pasado regresa poco a poco.

…………………………….

Mesala se puso en pie dolorosamente.

"Tu orgullo será tu caída" le habían dicho con anterioridad, ¿sería verdad? ¿así terminaría el orgulloso Mesala?

-Maldición- se pateó mentalmente- si no me hubiera enfrentado a Terran, en este momento estaría en mejores condiciones y ese seeker no estaría pateándome la estructura tan fácilmente.

Apocalypse sabía que sus enemigos ya estaban sobre su pista y aun así le hizo encargarse del Shelby.

-Ese maldito- dijo en voz alta.

Dike le miro friamente, pensando que se refería a él.

Mesala cerró con fuerza el puño, Apocalypse ya sabía lo que pasaría, era una forma de asegurarse que ninguno de sus jinetes saliera de ahí …Con vida.

-¿Ya no tienes nada más que ofrecer?- preguntó DarkWar ignorando el dolor que recorría su ala perforando su estabilidad, ellos eran ahora los cazadores y él estaba ahí para terminar una misión, una impuesta por ellos mismos, y por los aliados que aprendieron a respetar.

-"La misión siempre debe terminar"- Murmuro notando el cambio de postura en su rival.

-Oh, claro que aun tengo algo más que ofrecer- contestó Mesala mientras tomaba su careta del suelo. La verdadera batalla apenas iba a comenzar.

……………………

Todos elegimos nuestro destino.

……………………..

Avalanche observaba la figura de su hermana, una chispa única e irecuperable, un alma pura, extinta gracias a él.

-Lo siento tanto- Susurro apretandola con más fuerza de la común, una lágrima se libero recorriendo su rostro mientras Avalanche continuaba compadeciendose de si mismo, cuando un nombre lo saco de su estupor.

……………………….

Porque marcando el principio, marcamos también el final.

………………………..

-Kitt- El nombre sonaba ajeno en aquella voz, tan similar y tan distinta.

El Transam estaba de pie frente a ellos, su postura no revelaba absolutamente nada, mientras su rifle reposaba en su hombro con desgano. Toda escencia de vida parecía haberse drenado, dejando tan solo una imagen alterna al teniente que llego apreciar.

Apocalypse sonrio siniestramente, dedicándole una mirada a su contraparte.

-Oh, Unicron… he aquí el pinaculo de mi venganza- pensó mientras el comandante Avalanche continuaba abrazando a esa muñeca rota. Apocalypse relajo su estructura, era momento de dar el golpe de gracia…

-Bienvenido- Exclamo el Ferrari carmesí levantandose para enfrentar a su nuevo rival.

……………………………….

"Todo lo que quieras te lo quitare, todo lo que ames lo eliminaré"

………………………………..

-Veo que al fin ha llegado teniente, o debo decir comandante- Exclamo Apocalypse distinguiendo al mecha que le acompañaba, un seeker, un decepticon.

-Y no estas solo- Prosiguió- -Vaya, veo que hasta para enfrentar a un solo oponente necesita ayuda, comandante- retó el ferrari.

MindMaster le ignoro por un instante, enfocando su atención en la femme que peleaba contra los drones al otro lado del lugar, esa figura le era demasiado familiar.

-He venido acabar con todo esto- Comento el deportivo negro ignorando las palabras de su rival, - Estoy cansado de esta batalla sin sentido.– Continuo, -No entiendo ¿Porque regresaste?, pero hubiese sido mejor si jamás lo hubieras hecho- Argumento el transam. Sus ópticos se ocultaban tras el visor rojizo que enmarcaba su rostro; sus alas puerta reposaban a su lado, en una posición similar a las de su compañero, la forma se denotaba más madura de lo que Avalanche recordaba, con más aplome y más… odio.

-Así, que me pondrá las cosas difíciles- pensó- mejor, ya necesitaba un reto…- Continuo el auto rojo en su procesador.

-¿Que clase de comandante abandona a los suyos?, ¿Que clase de líder se marcha sólo?.-Prosiguio con recriminicación el francotirador, hablando con su comandante.

El Ferrari rojo tan solo sonreía, esas no eran las palabras que pensaba escuchar, pero eran como música a sus audios.

-Si, continua así- Pensó, acaba con la poca fe que le resta a mi contraparte y yo ganraré, de hecho… ya he ganado…

-¡Tu nos abandonaste!- Acuso el vehiculo negro imprimiendo por primera vez su sentir en esa sencilla oración.

-Infinidad de veces quize ser como tú, quize alcanzar tus espectativas, tus estándares, pero nadie jamás estuvo al nivel, en ese entonces no lo entendía, pero ahora puedo verlo, a tí sólo te interesaba tu honor.-Prosiguio dejando salir toda su frustración.

Apocalypse no podía esconder su siniestra sonrisa, cada palabra era una delicia para su corrupta chispa mientras para su contraparte eran puñales que se clavaban con certera puntería…

-Con el Talión todos hicimos un juramento, pero tú… Te marchaste sin el resto, sacrificandote por tus ideales, mientras ignorabas a los que dejabas atras, ¿Acaso te detuviste un momento a pensar en las consecuencias de esos actos?;- Le cuestiono, -¿Lo hiciste?- Repitio furioso.

-Hay peores cosas que la muerte y todo eso recayó sobre nosotros. Sobre los que fuimos fieles, los que creímos en tí, es verdad no somos inocentes, todos comprendiamos las consecuencias de nuestras acciones, pero eso no justifica lo que hiciste, un superior siempre debe ver por sus tropas, protegerlos, guiarlos, no abandonarlos cuando más lo necesitan. Tú fuiste envidioso-Exclamo con frialdad observando el cuerpo inerte de Bantha.

-¿Envidia?- pensó Apocalypse con renovada saña- no sólo fue envidia, miserable transam… no tienes idea de todo lo que ocultaba, el lado más oscuro de tu santo comandante…

Su visor enfoco la figura de la femme que reposaba en brazos de Avalanche.

El ferrari rojo reparó en quien topaba su vista el transam, sí, que lo odiara todavía más, entre más mejor "-¿lo sientes comandante? –pensó- parece que estas perdiendo a tus amiguitos… "

-Nunca tuviste consideración alguna por los que dejaste atras, no te importo cuanto los lastimaste-Prosiguio en un tono más bajo. Ella su hermana era una de todas esas víctimas inocentes, una de las que más había sufrido, culpandose por ese resultado, incapaz de dejar de recriminarse, incapaz de olvidar.

-No conforme con eso regresate para arrasar lo poco que habíamos logrado, volviste arrebatarnos todo, llevandote en el camino chispas de seres que merecían más-Confirmo retomando el toque frío.

Avalanche no podía creer todo lo que KITT decía, cierto, él era el causante, pero… pero, escucharlo desde lo más profundo de la chispa del transam, eso era mucho peor que el filo de su propia espada…

-No permitiré que eso continue -Finalizo el auto notando el gesto estupefacto en el Ferrari blanco.

-¿Y supongo que usted solo, "Comandante" será capaz de detenerme?- preguntó Apocalypse sintiendo todo el dolor que había en la chispa de Avalanche- ¿debo tener miedo?- murmuro burlón.

-Kitt- Susurro su antiguo líder incapaz de replicar. Esas palabras eran frías, dirigidas a herir esa agotada chispa, ¿no había consideración alguna para él, ni siquiera de quienes fueron sus amigos?, ¿Nada? , ¿No existía el perdón?

-Pero todo eso era verdad, el jamás había pensado, jamas había deseado hacer daño a su unidad, ellos siempre habían sido primero, sus obligaciones, su honor. ..Sin embargo los dejo atras.

Apocalypse no cabía de felicidad, esto era demasiado perfecto.

-Ella es la asesina- Exclamo MindMaster, -Ella mató a tu espía- Prosiguio señalando a la ninja.

Avalanche se incorporo escuchando las palabras del volador, Kitt lo vio de frente, -así que ese era el verdadero comandante.- Pensó, notando la indiferencia de la otra parte.

-¡Mátala!- Fue su instrucción.

Apocalypse se cruzó de brazos.

Vaya, comandante- dijo con un brillo maligno en los ópticos- hasta da una orden interesante…

El seeker sonrió lanzándose en contra de la femme, Avalanche no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando, era como si su peor pesadilla se hiciera realidad y Apocalypse ni siquiera había movido un dedo.

-¡Espera!- Intervino el Ferrari blanco, pero el transam apunto el rifle en su dirección.

-Ella es una asesina, extinguio las chispas de mis tropas sin piedad- Confirmo el deportivo negro, -Merece casigo-

Avalanche se detuvo por un instante, -Escucha no lo hagas, solo repetirás mi error- Confirmo, - Kitt sé que les he fallado a todos, pero por favor, ella sólo era un instrumento, ¡la estaban utilizando!.

Su antiguo teniente corto cartucho- bueno como dicen por ahí, chispa por chispa y energón por energón- Respondio el francotirador.

Kitt musitó Avalanche -¿tanto habían cambiado las cosas? ¿para esto lo habían regresado del fuera de línea?

-Dispara de una vez, transam- retó Apocalypse- comienzo a aburrirme…

………………………….

La ironía de la vida a veces es demasiado cruel…

…………………………..

Bittersweet alcanzo a evitar un par de disparos, pero no había sido por suerte y ella lo sabía, ahora sus opoenentes estaban jugando, disparando desde angulos diversos sin cesar.

-¡Malditas!- Exclamo frustrada, ambas seeker parecían disfrutarlo.

-No importa cuantas heridas sean, o cuanto me esfuerze ellas estan acostumbradas a la guerra, otro mecha lloraría o suplicaría por el dolor que debía carcomer sus puntos dañados, pero no ellas,

-¿Que te parecio eso?- Pregunto ShadowBird de manera altanera,

-¿Eso si fue divertido o buscas mas?-Continuo.

Vengala se mantuvo atenta en todo momento, no caerían en el Viejo truco nunca más.

-Las odio- Murmuro Peste.

………………………..

No importa como, lo importante es hacerlo.

………………………..

"Un ciclo yo también tendré un trofeo como ese…"

Mesala se levantó en toda su estatura, Darkwar guardo cierta distancia entre él y la lanza del cazador. Había tal determinación en los ópticos morados de Mesala que por un momento el seeker recordó a ese arrogante cazador de negros ópticos.

La lanza del otro cazador fue lanzada contra el decepticon, Dike logró esquivarla con facilidad.

-Tu puntería cada vez está peor-- argumento el seeker.

El cazador no contestó, no podía hacer uso de su modo alterno, parecía que la combinación de toro y felino no volvería a presentarse jamás, Mesala se sonrió detrás de su careta mientras saltaba sobre el decepticon. Darkwar se giro solamente para ser apresado en el abrazo de su enemigo.

El jinete logró aprisionar por la espalda al decepticon pese a las alas. Usando por primera vez movimientos que desde su infancia había pacticado, preparandose para ese momento en particular; una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con un seeker.

Por más que forcejeaba Darkwar no podia safarse, intentando quitarse de encima al cazador comenzó a azotarlo contra la pared, la estructura de Mesala protestaba más que nunca, era como si todas las heridas provocadas en su cacería contra Terran por fin estuvieran siendo reconocidas por su sistema.

No era momento de aflojar su agarre, el cazador sabía que en el instante en que el seeker se liberara todo había acabado. Pero los golpes eran aterradores, debastando su estructura a cada golpe.

-Un cazador siempre termina su cacería…- musitó Mesala.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas el ultimo miembro del clan de la zarpa, logró imitar la proeza que en tiempos pasados otro cazador ya había conseguido.

El gruñido de dolor del volador hizo sonreír al guerrero que cayó hacia atrás.

-Y siempre consigue su trofeo- dijo con orgullo el último miembro del clan de la zarpa.

Mesala había logrado arrancar el ala izquierda de Dike, usando su propio impulso para ello.

……………………

La venganza se sirve mejor fría.

………………………………

El seeker purpúreo se abrio paso entre los droides destrozandolos a su paso, el mecha observaba a su vísctima listo para una batalla más.

NigthBird se percato de la presencia del Mig. -Este es tu final- anunciaban sus ópticos, con ese toque alocado casi maniático tan similar al de Apocalypse.

Por eso eran Decepticons.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de hacerle frente y no perecer en el intento, Avalanche tendría que arreglarselas solo…

………………………………..

Avalanche vio todo pasar frente a él, como si no fuese realidad, las cosas se escapaban de sus manos con una facilidad única.

-¿Por qué?- Se pregunto constantemente.

Su antiguo teniente, su amigo, amenazaba con matarlo.

-Debo decir que esto es el final- Exclamo el transam.

-Tal vez era lo mejor, despues de todo lo que había hecho, no merecía continuar existiendo-

El mecha blanco bajo la vista un momento para volver a levantarla directamente a los ópticos del transam, sí, esa era la única forma de arreglar las cosas, eso era lo correcto. Avalanche apago los ópticos para recibir el disparo que extinguiría su chispa.

El arma se elevo apuntando a su objetivo., la mira marco el blanco y el gatillo fue accionado, el disparo resono con fuerza, mientras el quejido del blanco se hacía presente.

-Maldito transam, siempre has sido una desgracia- Se escucho la voz de Apocalypse quien sostenía su costado ahora dañado- tu puntería siempre ha sido un asco- dijo con arrogancia pese al dolor.

-Todo lo que dije, era para tí- Respondio el auto negro.

-Es una lastima, pues las cosas comenzaban a ser divertidas- Prosiguio el guerrero levantando su espada como si la herida que vestia no fuese nada, moviéndose rápidamente para atacar a su enemigo. La espada bajo peligrosamente cerca del vehículo negro, quien detuvo el golpe con su rifle.

-¿Así que el transam quiere hacerlo de la manera difícil, eh?- Apocalypse se sonrió- así sea…

Ambas armas se encontraron, el Ferrari rojo imprimia fuerza tratando de atravesar la defensa de su rival, pero Kitt estaba decidido a no retroceder, la vida le había enseñado que eso implicaba la derrota total, pero Apocalypse seguía siendo mejor en esa clase de combates. Una estocada atravezo la defensa de su contrincante, marcando una de las puertas del francotirador quien no emitio sonido alguno enfocandose en su rival una vez más.

-Tu sabes que no saldrás de aquí con vida- confirmo el auto carmesí. Tan cerca estaba de su venganza, tan próximo a su éxito. Los golpes vacíos de los voladores que se enfrentaban a lo lejos le incitaban a seguir- tu causa era causa perdida desde el comienzo

-Así es como debe y debio ser- Continuo festejando su Victoria.

Con una patada el auto negro logro ganar espacio, preparándose para el contrataque, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la verdad, Avalanche a un lado cubría su costado, justo en el mismo punto que su clon.

-No puede ser- Exclamo el francotirador retrocediendo, a su espalda MindMaster no se separaba de su presa, inmerso en su propia pelea. Mientras Apocalypse parecía no sufrir ningún dolor Avalanche no dejaba de hacer presión intentando frenar el energon que no dejaba de correr. Debía encontrar la forma de detener a Apocalypse, sino lo hacía Kitt estaría perdido.

Apocalypse reparó en el fugaz intercambio de miradas por parte del transam y el ferrari.

-Sorpresa, sorpresa – Susurro Apocalypse caminando hacia él con la defensa baja.

-Si me hieres, lo hieres a él, aunque no creo que te importe, no con todo el odio que tu chispa contiene- Continuo el otro provocandolo- vamos, comandante ¿no es lo que querías? ¿No me harás pagar por quitarte tus carritos de juguete? ¿tan cobarde eres? ¿o qué haras? ¿me encerrarás para que todos ustedes vuelvan a sus vidas de ilusión y de color? ¿crees que con eso el Prime te de un previo?

Kitt volvio su atención nuevamente hacia su comandante, su amigo. El único que había sido capaz de aceptarlo en su unidad sin antes juzgarlo, en el pasado le reclamaba por sus acciones, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, ahora que compartía rango comprendía que todo era por mejorar, por buscar la perfección entre los suyos, por ayudarles a llegar más alto.

–Lo siento mucho- Susurro bajando el rifle.

-No Kilt ,no- musitó Avalanche- maldición- pensó- debes hacerlo, es la única forma de eliminar a Apocalypse…

Apocalypse no dejo escapar la oportunidad atacando de nuevo, pero esta vez su enemigo no se defendio.

-¿Qué sucede transam?- dijo con todo su rencor- tanto temes dañar al inútil de Avalanche…

Con dos golpes derribó al transam sosteniéndolo contra el piso del cuello.

-Patético, patético, ¡Eso es todo !- Amenazo el Ferrari, -¡Dame más!, -¿Dónde esta esa sed de venganza?, ¿Dónde esta el odio?- Preguntó usando la espada para rasgar la otra puerta de su cautivo.

-Cobarde igual que él- Murmuro el mecha carmesí- si tanto lo quieres, me encargaré de que estén juntos… en el fuego de Unicron…-Susurro.

"Hazlo pagar…" Habían sido las palabras de Bantha, era momento de hacer algo ¿qué importaba el dolor? ¿acaso no lo había sentido antes? ¿qué importaba caer? Ya lo había pasado, además si con eso se evitaba que Apocalypse continuara con ese juego demencial, así fuera…

Avalanche no pudo soportar más eso, los dos seres que aún le quedaban se enfrascaban en una batalla y el debía decidir a quien salvar.

¿Nightbird o KITT? No podría hacer algo por los dos, tenía que decidir y tenía que hacerlo rápido, el tiempo se agotaba.

-"Siempre pensaste solo en tí"- Recordo la acusación de Kitt.

-No…no es verdad…- Repitió notando la forma sin vida de su hermana a sus pies.

El tronido de una detonación se hizo presente, el seeker había arrancado ambas alas de la ninja, abriendo fuego poco después, NightBird salió disparada contra uno de los muros. Herida, no existían palabras que salieran de ella, tan solo la mirada perdida del dolor que le aquejaba.

-Ella volvio por tí- Se dijo el auto Blanco, pero jamás podrían ser nada.

Fue una fugaz mirada lo único que necesitaban el ferrari blanco y la Ninja silenciosa, no eran necesarias las ridículas despedidas, era momento de actuar.

El Ferrari carmesí levanto su espada notando el escanner que adornaba el pecho del francotirador, el punto clave para él.

-Di adios,transam- Susurró.

NigthBird se incorporó como pudo, pero el Mig no le dio oportunidad de llegar lejos, sin pensarlo arrebato la espada de la ninja rompiendolá en dos, el energon enmarco sus manos con el filo del arma, , pero al igual que el R8 de antes, el jet parecía decidido a llegar hasta el final.

-Lanza tus estrellas pequeña guerrera, veamos si son efectivas- Canto el volador púrpureo probando su propio energon.

Avalanche sintió las intenciones de su contraparte, ya era momento de marcarle un alto.

Avalanche quizo detenerlo, ignorando el dolor se abalanzo contra su otro yo, Kitt se percato de esto pero no se movio de su posición, a su lado el dolor enviaba señales de alerta que indicaban la magnitud del daño a sus sistemas, por un momento el transam recordo la última vez que le había sucedido algo así, siempre al lado de Avalanche, siempre en el campo de batalla. Sonriendo murmuro algo que nadie pareció captar excepto su hermano. La espada de su enemigo hizo contacto con su pecho; los fragmentos cristalinos salieron volando en diversas direcciones, junto con la armadura de su pecho.

El transam sostuvo la espada cortando sus manos en el proceso pero no se detuvo, al igual que su hermano.

La fuerza del Ferrari blanco derribo a su contraparte, terminando de destrozar la espada que este portaba.

El mango dañado se mantuvo en su mano, pero por lo demas... Fragmentos de lo que integrase su arma se esparcían por todo el lugar, al igual que en el talion.

-"Ellas yah an probado tu energon y les gusta"- Nuevamente esa frase llego a su mente, ¿Porque no podia olvidar aquello?

-Hasta que haces algo, inútil- dijo Apocalypse arrojando el mango inservible de su espada- de las mejores armas de todo Cybertron y tú la destruyes.

Avalanche tomó su espada del suelo.

Esto se termina aquí y ahora, Apocalypse- rugió Avalanche cerrándole el paso a su contraparte.

Apocalypse lo esperaba con la guardia abierta.

-Adelante, si eso es lo que quieres…- invitó el ferrari.

Al momento Avalanche soltó su espada mientras se lanzaba contra Apocalypse, el ferrari rojo ya esperaba esto, por fin se probarían fuerzas, ahora se vería quien de los dos era más fuerte, si el decepticon puro o el remedo de autobot que tenía por reflejo.

-Tanto tiempo con Sixshot para nada- dijo Apocalypse dando un fuerte golpe en el hombro a su contraparte.

-Siempre fuiste un dolor de cabeza- Avalanche lo tomó por el cuello sin importar que él mismo resultara dañado.

-Si no fuera por mi- el ferrari rojo dio una patada al otro- no hubieras sobrevivido ni un misero ciclo en T-D

-Si no fuera por ti- Avalanche dio una barrida al decepticon que tenía enfrente- no viviriamos este infierno.

No debes agradecerme- Apocalypse sujetó con todas sus fuerzas a Avalanche por el cuello hasta que sus dedos se marcaron en el metal de la estructura del comandante- fue un placer…-

La figura del transam en el piso era desoladora, sus cromas continuaban presentes, pero no por mucho tiempo, la marca bajo su forma solo enunciaba su final.

-Como Set Back- Se dijo el auto negro.

Avalanche hizo palanca para liberarse del agarre de Apocalypse, en ese momento reparo en la condición de Kitt.

-No…- musitó, ¿acaso también debía perderlo a él?

-¡Maldito!, ¡Maldito!, -Quizo gritar el Ferrari Blanco, quizo golpearlo, pero no podía, solo deseaba hacerle daño.

Apocalypse sonreía, -Sabes que no hay mucho por hacer, tu tomaste tu decision, y ahora ni siquiera enojo puedes sentir, porque esa parte soy yo- Comento mientras el energon corría lentamente sobre ambas estructuras- todo el odio, todo tu rencor solamente me hacen más fuerte- se sonrió con malicia- sabes, de haberme conocido mi creador hubiera estado orgulloso…

Avalanche no pudo evitar quedarse quieto por un momento mientras esas palabras olvidadas, esas palabras que lo marcaron durante tanto tiempo cuando apenas era un sparkling regresaban a él

-"Cada vez que dicen tu nombre me deshonran…"-

-Sin mi no eres nada- Afirmo el Ferrari carmesí, sintiendo lo que la chispa de Avalanche sufría en ese momento.

Avalanche estaba desesperado, pero la verdad tras esas palabras le angustiaba, había visto la muerte de aquellos seres queridos, y sintio dolor, pero no odio, no enojo, solo soledad y tristeza, pero jamás frustración. Como si cada sentimiento negativo se desvaneciera tomando forma en lo que creía irreal.

MindMaster en cambio abandono su batalla en cuanto escuho el murmullo de su hermano pero solo dos veces había experimentado ese sentimiento de desesperación que nublaba su chispa.

El día que Dike casi muere por su descuido, también el día en el que ella partio. Impera fue derribada mucho antes de que él tuviese permiso para pelear. El mecha frente a él, su hermano la derribo.

-Pero tú no lo sabías- Se justifico el Jet aproximándose, - Desde que te conocí de frente me di cuenta de que no sabías nada de lo que había pasado, me juré jamas olvidarlo, jamás perdonarte, pero me fue imposible una vez que trate contigo.

-Nunca fue una vida facil ¿Cierto?- Pregunto sentandose a su lado, él no lloraba, no era un suave Autobot, era un Decepticon, pero le dolía muy en el fondo.

Kitt lo miro sin responder.

-Hermano- Repitío MindMaster levantando el visor, el rojo de sus ópticos se topo con el del otro. –Somos iguales- Comento el avion notando las heridas en las alas puerta y en el pecho; donde aún se divisaban fragmentos de la espada.

-Hoy descubrí muchas cosas- Susurró el francotirador, o tal vez es algo que ya sabía; pero creo que una de las más importantes es que a pesar de todo lo que he hecho o hice, a pesar de esa vida jamás deje de ser un Autobot, al igual que nuestro creaador- Murmuro, -Lamento no haber sido un hermano digno-

Mind sorío pero no del modo maníatico o peligroso que usaba en combate o en sus ideas poco normales, sonrio con naturalidad, tomando la mano de su hermano.

-No digas eso carrito, no lo digas jamas- Respondio notando lo serio de la situación.

……………………………..

Todos llegamos al punto en el que debemos confesar la verdad.

………………………………

El ala de un seeker era un trofeo tan importante como la misma cornamenta de la máxima presa de Zatoova.

Darkwar disparo por hacia atrás intentando destrozarle la cabeza a Mesala, por la posición en que se encontraban los dos; el seeker sólo logro rozar la careta del mecha, la máscara del cazador se destrozó por el disparo y la mejilla de Mesala ahora tenía una nueva marca de adorno por la que corría el energon.

-Sí, esto era una cacería, esto era enfrentarse a un seeker… lástima que no durará tanto…-

Aplicando fuerza a manera de palanca Darkwar logró quitarse de encima a Mesala y azotarlo contra el suelo. En la caída el cazador cayó dolorosamente sobre su ya de por si lastimada estructura.

Ahora los cañones de Dike apuntaban a la cabeza de su oponenete mientras peleaba por conservar el equilibrio.

Era todo, el cazador estaba agotado, si el decepticon no acababa con él, las fallas en el sistema lo harían.

No había estado tan mal ¿cuántos cazadores podían presumir semejante trofeo? Mesala se sonrió, ya no podía perder nada más, el honor que Terran le arrebatara en Zatoova, o que Apocalypse le prometiera con engaños una vez más había regresado a él con la proeza de su trofeo.

El decepticon no dijo nada, no se burló en ningún momento del oponente caído, solamente disparó.

Después todo fue oscuridad para el último miembro del clan de la zarpa.

………………………………..

Vengala y ShadowBird acorralarón a su rival, cansadas de todo eso, abrieron fuego ejecutandola fríamente sin consideración, la femme había intentado transformarse, pero no lo logro, atrapada a la mitad de su secuencia cuando un misil le impacto. Los fragmentos de Peste se derritieron lentamente con el calor, los Seeker volaron a toda velocidad por los túneles escapando de su propia creación, el fuego resultado del misil avanzo, pero nunca llego a tocarlas; ahora solo quedaba esperar al resto.

SB activo su transmisor, informaría a su líder de su éxito.

…………………………………

Una despedida se da de muchos modos, a veces no es necesario decir adios.

………………………………..

-Si voy a caer- dijo de pronto el comandante Avalanche con un brillo en los ópticos que no mostrará desde el Talien -¡no caeré solo!-

-Eso quería escuchar- Respondio Apocalypse recibiendo el ataque de su contraparte- aunque ya es muy tarde, de hecho… toda una existencia tarde- Finalizo.

Una vez más esos dos se atacaban sin cuartel, cada golpe marcaba la estructura del contrario; ya no importaba el dolor, ya no importaba nada, solamente era ver quien resistía más antes de que el otro sucumbiera. Para Apocalypse era la culminación de lo que había planeado, para Avalanche era intentar encontrar la redención que había perdido.

Ya no importaba que pasaba a su alrededor, ahora sólo interesaba su pelea.

Apocalypse y Avalanche continuaban focejeando, el francotirador podia sacrificar su vida para salvar a su amigo, pero para Mind Master eso no era importante, solo la perdida del único miembro de su familia. Su hermano.

–Somos iguales- Repitio levantando el cañon.

Entre el forcejeo Avalanche quedó de frente a Mind Master, el decepticon apuntaba con su arma al ferrari, Avalanche continuaba tratando de doblegar a su malévola contraparte.

-Vamos Decepticon, ¡Deberías festejar que elimine aquello que manchaba la grandeza de tu existencia,- Se escucho la voz del culpable de todo ese horror, mientras trataba de quitarse de encima al su agresor.

-Tú no entiendes nada- Replico el volador, -No sabes nada,- Continuo, -Jamás sabras lo que es ser un decepticon- Finalizo, porque jamás lo seras en realidad.

Las palabras del seeker perforaron esa chispa con su profundo odio. Esa oración era más de lo que Apocalypse podía soportar.

-¿Como te atreves?, ¿Como te atreves?- Exclamo el Ferrari carmesí intentando soltarse del comandante para agredir al Mig. Pero no llego lejos, pues de un momento a otro, el enegon comenzo a brotar de su boca y su pecho.

Nunca había contemplado ese error en la perfección de su plan.

-¿Quien?...- Se pregunto con dificultad, notando la onda calorifica que rodeaba el canon del seeker, un disparo rápido, ligero, pero mortal había sido hecho, pero no hacia él.

Apocalypse se giro un poco para ver al comandante, como lo imaginaba, con un orgullo impresionante el ferrari se paso la mano por la boca limpiando el energon que le ensuciaba, sí, parecía que pese al momentáneo error su venganza se había cumplido.

Avalanche devolvio la sonrisa a su contraparte revelando la gravedad de la herida.

Apocalypse cayó de rodillas al suelo mirando directamente a Avalanche quien segundos después también dejaba caer todo su peso.

-Si hubieras- la voz de Apocalypse sonaba lejana, demasiado lejana, -aceptado… tu destino…

-Lo hice- Avalanche hacia esfuerzos para poder contestarle, -mi destino… era este…-

Apocalypse se sonrió con ese toque decepticon.

-Todo lo que amas… todo lo que quieres- dijo sintiendo como lentamente venía el fuera de línea- te lo quité… Nadie recordara tu nombre… com… comandan…te…

-Te equivocas- Avalanche sintió una arcada de dolor, extrañamente sonreía- aun hay quien me recordará… de ti… no sabrán ni tu nombre…

Apocalypse iba a protestar, a burlarse con una carcajada de la estupidez de su aburrida contraparte, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa lentamente resbaló hacia un lado mientras el rojo de sus ópticos se opacaba para siempre…

-El ganador soy yo- Dijo.

El volador no pensaba en otra cosa, más que matar al culpable de todo eso y ese era el comandante Avalanche, a quien debieron eliminar en TD. Todo eso había sido por culpa suya, aunque tal vez no era tan malo, jamás habría conocido a su hermano de no ser por él.

El transam parecía dormido. El negro se desvanecio como el blanco de su comandante, esta vez se marcharían los dos, sin oportunidad de regresar.

…………………………

Todo lo que tiene un principio tiene un final.

………………………….

¿Realmente había caído Apocalypse? Avalanche se sonrió con esa sonrisa agridulce, NO, sabía muy bien que mientras él estuviera en línea Apocalypse también lo estaría.

Alguien debía terminar lo que Kitt había empezado, KIitt, Avalanche giró para ver la estructura del teniente, se había ido, todos se habían ido, solamente quedaba él… En ese momento reparó en el seeker ¿lo conocía? El recuerdo de haberle visto antes parecía lejano, de una época en la que todo tenía importancia, cuando él era diferente.

Solamente bastó una mirada para que el seeker y el comandante supieran que debía pasar…

-Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar…- MindMaster repitio el disparo hacia el comandante quien le agradecio.

-Al fin ire al lado de aquellos a quienes quiero y amo, te lo agradezco seeker decepticon, por ayudarme a descansar en paz-

Avalanche miro el techo del lugar semidestruido, irónico era que un decepticon fuese quien termino todo. Bajó una vez más su mirada, a su derecha se encontraba la estructura de su hermana, el ferrari blanco sabía que el tiempo se había acabado, que así debían ser las cosas, su estructura no soportó más y terminó perdiendo el equilibrio.

El comandante Avalanche estaba en el piso cuan largo era, sus ópticos no dejaban de ver a su hermanita, ella también parecía dormir, intentó acercar su brazo, sus dedos apenas y alcanzaban a rozar la mano de la femme.

-Bantha- Se dijo- se que no merezco estar a tu lado, pero quiero verte una vez más.

En un último esfuerzo su mano logró cerrarse con cuidado sujetando la muñeca de la mano de la femme, Avalanche se sonrió como no lo había hecho desde hacia tanto… todo había acabado…

………………………………

DarkWar caminó como pudo alejandose del cuerpo del caído, un guerrero honorable que peleo con valor, su ala seguía en sus manos, su trofeo querido. Como pudo recorrío el corredor que MindMaster y Kitt habían tomado ignorando el energón derramado, prosiguio.

-Debo encontrar a MM- Se decía, avanzando lentamente.

Karr observo los sucesos a una distancia segura, estaba de pie en la caverna despues de volver al pensar que huir no era la mejor opción, no era justo abandonar de esa manera a Mesala, él lo sabía, el cazador sin conocerlo había ofrecido su chispa por ayudarle, Karr no podía huir como un cobarde, no cuando alguien tan valiente como Mesala entregaba el todo por el todo… mientras seguía con sus conflictos internos, se encontró con el volador, de cromas verdes, su cuerpo demostraba heridas que solo alguién como el cazador sería capaz de hacer; pero la ausencia del guerrero solo revelaba lo peor.

El transam se aproximo al Jet, sin empuñar su arma. DarkWar en cambio mostro de inmediato su cañón.

-SI disparás ahora moriras- Confirmo el auto

Dike no replico, pero la fuerza le abandono llevandolo al suelo, el cual no toco gracias al carro negro.

-Se algo básico de primeros auxilios- Argumento, -Déjame ayudarte- Prosiguio.

El seeker no deseaba ayuda alguna, pero si deseaba encontrar a su "hermano Mind Master" debía aceptarlo.

……………………………….

La ayuda siempre llega de donde menos se espera.

……………………………….

Apocalypse había visto su propio final a travez de los ópticos de su contraparte, él había caído, pero su venganza se cumplió. Finalmente se cerraba el círculo.

Sús ópticos se habían apagado, el rojo se había desvanecido mientras era reemplazado con el negro. Porque eso somos todos; blanco y negro, todos poseemos ambas partes, ambos tonos y es nuestra decision saber hasta donde llegar, no importan las circunstancias o el destino, solo importan los hechos, la verdad.

El Jet retrocedio topandose con la forma adolorida de Dike y otro transam, no era igual, pero si el recordatorio de lo perdido.

DarkWar tomo del brazo al otro seeker ignorando su debilidad, él se imaginaba que algo así sucedería, las cosas verdaderas no terminan siendo color de rosa, eso es para los cuentos y las historias.

-Debemos marcharnos- Comento el F-18, no hubo más palabras entre ellos, tan solo la retirada.

Karr observó a los dos seekers retirarse, él no dijo nada, no tenía porque decir algo, miro a su alrededor, el otro transam quien le perdonara la chispa estaba ahí sobre su propio energon, los dos ferraris también habían caído lo mismo que la femme que en tantas ocasiones visitara a Lilium.

Lilium, el recuerdo de esa mechatrix vino como un doloroso recuerdo, Karr no podría olvidarla nunca, estaba en eso cuando un ligero sonido llegó a sus audios, Nightbird, la femme silenciosa se ponía de pie con trabajo antes de que el transam pudiera intentar ayudarla la femme tomó la espada que perteneciera al ferrari blanco para acto seguido desaparecer.

KARR no se preguntó a donde iría, no le importaba, ya había visto lo que había pasado con Apocalypse y sus jinetes… Mesala… El transam sabía que ese no era lugar para dejar la estructura del cazador, ese no era túmulo para él, que ahí se quedara Apocalypse y los autobots caídos, Karr dio media vuelta, era hora de dejar todo lo malo enterrado en ese lugar, el transam se alejó con la intención de llevar la estructura del cazador a un lugar adecuado, después, bueno, ya después el decidiría que hacer con su vida.

……………………………….

Ahora el fin había llegado y con ello se acababa ese circulo infinito, toda historia tiene un porque y una razón, toda vida un significado, pero es por esto que cada quien tiene un momento, algo que no se debe rebasar jamás.

……………………………….

Jazz camino recorriendo la base central Autobot, en su mano reposaba un regalo de parte de un viejo amigo. Sin llamar entro a la oficina del Prime. Rodimus lo miro enojado, pero la figura en la mano del saboteador le dio una idea del porque de esa visita. De inmediato coloco seguro en su puerta enfocando a su acompañante.

-Dime, ¿Que es lo que buscas?- Le cuestiono a su subordinado, el ultimo para él de los oficiales de Optimus.

-Yo si fuera tú pensaría muy bien lo que voy a decir en el discurso de hoy- Esclamo el mecha blanco con negro.

-¿Porque, acaso piensas amenazarme?- Pregunto el líder de la fracción.

-Tu deseas que el nombre de tus fuerzas siga en alto, es solo una sugerencia- Prosiguio Jazz, -Despues de todo es lo justo para una tropa, preocuparse por el bienestar de su líder, su guía, alguíen honesto que no sabe nada acerca de ningunos terroristas, nada acerca de chantajes internos ni de borrar del mapa a sus propias tropas- Confirmo.

-No es la única cópia de esos archivos ¿Cierto?- Respondio el mecha carmesí.

Jazz sonrio, su visor ocultaba el resto de su expression, pero el prime juraba que el otro se burlaba sin hablar.

-¿Que debo enunciar en ese discurso?, ¿Debo honrar a un grupo de decepticons por sobrevivir a una massacre?, ¿Debo hablar sobre lo que encontramos abajo?, ¿Debo hacer heroes a los traidores?, ¿Que es lo que quieres?.

El porche coloco el chip en el escritorio; -Sólo lo correcto Rodimus, solo lo correcto- Finalizo Jazz.

……………………………..

Se ha dicho que el mundo no es justo, pero existen muchos tipos de justicia…

……………………………..

El sonido de algunos aparatos resonaba a su alrededor, el mecha comenzo a regresar en línea desorientado, ¿Cuanto había pasado?, ¿Que había sucedido?. Esas preguntas fueron las primeras en llegar al agobiado procesador.

Un holograma enunciaba las últimas noticias a lo lejos, el joven mecha volvio su atención sin querer escuchando con antención al oir el nombre de la unidad de la que se hablaba.

-Ahora, despues de escuchar las palabras del Prime, sabemos que la Unidad Avlanche perecio en este lugar, al detener al grupo de terroristas, que pensaba actuar contra las fuerzas Autobot- Resono la noticia, - En cuanto a los seekers que pertenencían a la unidad…

-No puede ser cierto- Murmuro el mecha de cromas amarillos, su cuerpo dolía, muchas de sus heridas ya habían sido tratadas, pero otras aún no, apesar de esto el Mustang se levanto, alejandose de la camilla metálica. A su espalda los mechas que lo encontraron trataron de retenerlo, pero él se nego.

-Mi unidad, debo- Exclamo, pero sus salvadores evitaron que huyera.

-Debes reposar, es lo mejor- Susurro la voz, colocando otro dispositivo para hacerlo reposar en un momentaneo fuera de línea.

-No, mi unidad…uni…imp…impulse…- Susurro cayendo nuevamente en ese sueño reparador.

…………………………

MindMaster admiraba la superficie abandonada que se enmarcaba al frente, DarkWar le veía desde lejos, mientras movia su ala lentamente, las reparaciones eran recientes; el ultimo obsequio del Prime, antes de dejarlos marchar, gracias a un misterioso aliado.

Vengala y ShadowBird esperaban tambien pensando en todo lo que acababa de suceder.

-Ha sido toda una aventura- Argumento la voladora más jóven.

-Si- Fue la escueta respuesta de SB.

-Debo admitir que fue entretenido, vamos aceptalo ShadowBird, vas a extrañarlos- Continuo la joven tetrajet.

-No…bueno tal vez- Finalizo la seeker.

………………………….

La silueta de un Impala se hizo presente en una de las últimas naves que partían a la tierra, al parecer algunos aún tenían trabajo por hacer.

¿Realmente el círculo se ha cerrado?

FIN

Notas: Agradecemos, el apoyo y que nos acompañarán hasta aquí.

Para conocer a los personajes solo visita la galeria de las autoras en el link de homepage en la ficha de autor.

ATENTAMENTE

Sus autoras.


End file.
